Beyblade X Revolution
by Mizu Kouken
Summary: DISCONTINUED UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Beyblade X Revolution

Serena _(a.k.a-Author)_: Thanks, for reading this guys, this is my first beyblade fanfic so go easy on me. Btw, I'm not gonna have Daichi in this fic so you can go pretend he's off visiting a long lost relative or something.

Daichi: I have a long lost relative? Cool!

Serena: _(sweatdrops)_

_

* * *

_

**-Chapter 1-**

"Hayah!" a voice rang out from the Granger dojo as an old man in a black suit with balding white hair that supported a black cap, stepped out of a black limousine and supported himself on his cane.

"Look's like Tyson is doing his kendo lessons with his Grandfather," the old man said as he walked through the gate that led to the Granger Dojo.

"COMING!" a voice hollered from the inside after the old man knocked on the door.

"Still as loud as usual," the old man noted with a chuckle.

Footsteps told him that someone was coming to the door, and soon enough the door slid open to reveal a boy of 18 with jet black with a little bit of blue hair pulled back into a low ponytail with a few bangs hanging down in front of his face. He had dark chocolate, brown eyes and had on a black and white kimono. He was barefoot, sweaty, and had a wooden sword slung over his shoulders. He came to the height of 6'4".

"Oh, Mr. Dickenson, what a pleasant surprise! C'mon in and I'll make some tea," the boy known as Tyson said gesturing the BBA director inside and turned on his heel to walk down the mahogany, wooden floored hallway.

Mr. Dickenson stepped inside and closed the door while taking off his shoes and then proceeded down the hall into the kitchen after Tyson.

"So what brings you here, Mr. Dickenson? Is it another tournament?" Tyson asked as he shuffled around the kitchen making tea.

"Would you have thought otherwise?" Mr. Dickenson inquired as he placed himself in a chair at the table.

"I guess not, so what's it about?" Tyson questioned as he set a cup of tea in front of Mr. Dickenson and sat in a chair across the table from him.

"I-, "Mr. Dickenson was beginning to say when he was cut off by another knock whacking at the door.

_"Yeesh, what's with all the visitors?"_ Tyson couldn't help but wonder.

"Coming!" he hollered once more getting up to answer the door after receiving a nod from Mr. Dickenson.

Walking out of the kitchen and down the hallway, Tyson slid the door open. Tyson's eyes widened in shock and surprise and his mouth opened slightly as he held his breath, happiness welling up inside his chest.

"G-Guys?" he managed get out before he was steamrolled to the floor as a blonde 18 yr old with bangs over his eyes and green and yellow shirt and orange pants with a green and orange tennis shoes and green fingerless gloves. He was 5'3".

"OH TYSON! IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I'VE MISSED YOU!" the blonde shouted as he hugged the slowly turning blue Tyson around the middle.

"M-Max!" Tyson choked.

"Yeah?" said boy opened ocean blue eyes to look up at Tyson who was now purple.

"A-Air!" Tyson gasped his eyes watering.

"Oh, right! Sorry!" Max said and quickly got up off Tyson helping him into a sitting position as the said boy coughed to get his breathing and skin color back to normal.

"Max? Not that I'm complaining or anything but what are doing here? Shouldn't you be in New York?" Tyson asked with a grin as he stood up along with Max himself.

"Hey, don't forget about us!" a voice said at the doorway.

"Kai, Ray-oh it's great to see you guys! But what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back home training with the Demolition Boys and the White Tigers?" Tyson asked his grin widening as he saw his old best friends.

Ray had raven black hair that when let down came to the back of his knees but that rarely ever happens; instead it was pulled back to the nape of his neck fashioned as a ponytail bound together by a white cloth and bangs down the side of his face and forehead which sported a red headband that had the Ying Yang peace symbol on it. He wore a white chinese style shirt and black pants and flat black shoes. He had cat like golden eyes and wore red fingerless gloves.

Kai on the other hand had grey bangs that hung over his eyes that were crimson. The rest of his hair was pulled back into a small low ponytail and was a dark blue close to black tone. His cheeks had two triangles on both of them and white scarf. A black jacket clouded a grey muscle t-shirt underneath, he had purple pants on, black shoes and black and grey fingerless gloves.

"Dunno, Mr. Dickenson just asked us all to meet here," Ray answered truthfully with a shrug.

"Ah, I had hoped it would be you three, come in I was just about to explain what my presence was here for to Tyson," Mr. Dickenson said who had come out to the door to see who was here.

"Yeah, come on in. I'll make some more tea," Tyson said and began making his way down the hallway passed Mr. Dickenson on his way to the kitchen.

"Tyson!" A voice floated from a room that had a door slid open halfway as everyone followed kitchen to the kitchen. "What's taking you so long lil' dude and who was at the door?" the voice came again.

They turned to the speaker, "Oh, sorry, Gramps, I guess you could say I'm having a little reunion. My old team and Mr. Dickenson came for a little surprise visit," Tyson explained stopping at the door and sticking his head through the frame.

"Reunion?" Grandpa inquired as he leaned on his sword clothed in the same garments as Tyson with his white hair pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. _(Yeesh! What's with the ponytails?)_

"See for yourself," Tyson merely responded with a grin and slid the door fully open to reveal Max, Ray, Kai, and Mr. Dickenson all with the exception of the infamous Kai grinning at Tyson's Grandfather.

"Hey, Gramps, what's shaken?" Max greeted with a wink and a thumbs up.

"Long time no see, eh, Gramps?" Ray added his bit with a wave and a friendly smile revealing his canines.

"You aren't kidding! Have you told Kenny and Hilary that they have arrived?" Grandpa asked turning his happy gaze upon his grandson.

"Grandpa, even if I could tell them they couldn't get here right now, you know that! Kenny went to that computer camp that doesn't end for another 3 days and Hilary is visiting her Aunt and Niece in Rome and won't be back for another 2 and a half weeks. I told you the same thing yesterday!" Tyson scolded with his hands on his hips.

"Ehehe, right-sorry I forgot. Well what are you doing standing there not making our guests comfortable? I bet they experienced a lot of jetlag to get here-go make them some tea!" Grandpa barked at Tyson who looked about ready to explode.

Grumbling about Grandfathers and how they should be thrown off the edge of a cliff Tyson huffed and stormed the rest of the way down the hall and into the kitchen where he rather loudly began making a fresh pot of tea.

"I see you and your Grandpa haven't changed," Ray said, amusement dancing in his golden eyes as he and the others excluding Tyson's Grandfather shuffled their way into the kitchen where Max, Ray, and Mr. Dickenson took a seat at the table where as Tyson went here and there getting tea cups and filling the teapot with water and Kai took his usual stance leaning against the wall on the far side of the door with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"That's for sure," Max added as Tyson poured everyone tea excluding Kai who, as usual, just ignores everyone until the important things come along.

"So, what did you want to tell us, Mr. Dickenson? Is it about that tournament you were about to explain earlier?" Tyson prodded on making Kai finally open his crimson eyes and turn his attention along with everyone else to the BBA director.

"Always straight to the point aren't we, Tyson?" Mr. Dickenson couldn't help but say as Tyson himself took a seat in the chair across the table from Mr. Dickenson who went on," Well, yes, if you must know this does have to do with the tournament I was talking about."

"There's going to be another tournament? Alright!" Max cheered and everyone except you-know-who _(A/N: And no, I'm not referring to Voldywarts-ehem-Voldemort)_ chuckled.

"It's called the Beyblade X Revolution. It's a tournament that requires all of the old teams to come together, you know like the Bladebreakers and the All Starz. The rules stay the same but with a new one I added. 5 bladers must participate in the competition and at least one of those bladers must be a girl," Mr. Dickenson explained with a wicked grin.

"A-a girl? But where are we going to find another player that's a girl that's good enough? I doubt Hilary even knows how to beyblade so we can throw that out the window," Kai finally spoke looking furious at the thought of having to work with a girl beyblader.

"Don't worry about that I've found someone but you won't meet her until tomorrow. That's when her plane gets in. Her name is Serena Drystilia _(pronounced_-_Driss-still-eeya_) but she prefers to be called Ren and believe me when I say she is the best! Well the best female beyblader anyway. Even though she hasn't appeared in public before, not once has she ever had to use her bitbeast which still remains a mystery to everyone," Mr. Dickenson said in a hurry hoping to please Kai who looked like he was getting ticked.

Kai calmed down to that a little.

"Never had to use her bitbeast? That's incredible! I say we let her join, if she's that good then we could defiantly use her." Ray suggested with Tyson and max nodding in agreement and then they all looked at Kai for approval.

"Hn, whatever, as long as she doesn't get in my way," Kai said coldly.

"Where's this tournament taking place and why does Ren's plane not get in until tomorrow?" Max questioned.

"Well actually the tournament takes place in four places, first China then Russia then Spain and then for the final showdown you come back to Japan. As for why Ms. Drystilia's plane doesn't get in until tomorrow that's because that's the earliest flight she could get in, she's coming all the way from England you know," Mr. Dickenson answered.

"So she's english?" Ray asked.

"No, she's half chinese half japanese. She just travels around a lot learning new techniques and making her knowledge in beyblading more vast. She's a genius! Right up there along with Kenny and Max's mother. You should listen to her she knows what she's talking about. Well that's if she's in the mood to talk that is. Her personality is unique, she's like all of four you put together. Though more of Ray and Kai than anything else. She's very loyal when it comes to friends and very respectful when she means to be; she's open to new ideas and hangs out when she wants to; also she takes her beyblading and practicing very seriously. When I saw her doing her training regime she made me think I was looking at a female version of Kai! As scary as that sounds. She's very uptight when it comes to privacy, though, and when it comes to talking about her family and relatives she's as cold and hard as Kai here; just a little heads up for future reference," Mr. Dickenson explained Ren to the BladeBreakers.

"What time does her flight get in?" Tyson asked.

"At 8:00 am, I'll be here to pick you up at 7:30 am sharp. The tournament starts in one month," Mr. Dickenson explained before standing and taking his leave.

* * *

Serena: _(Stretches out the kinks in her back)_ "Finally! For a starter chappie that was really long."

Tyson: "Oh come on, you've written longer ones than that!"

Serena: _(Cracking her knuckles)_ "I guess so."

Ray: _(winces as Serena cracks another knuckle) _"Will you please stop doing that!? It's getting really annoying!"

Serena: _(shrugs as she finally stops)_ "Sorry its annoying little habit I've picked up I guess."

Ray: _(grinds his teeth)_ "I've noticed."

Serena: "Anywho-please read and review please."


	2. Chapter 2

**-Beyblade X Revolution-**

Ren: _(Walks in) _Hi guys, Tyson do the disclaimer you forgot to do it last time!"

Tyson: _(sighs as he walks in)_ "DarkDemonicSecrets a.k.a Ren and the main OC character in this fic does not own Beyblade.

Ray & Kai: _(Stare dreamily at Ren who was now blushing)_ "YOU'RE THE OC!?"

Ren: "TYSON YOU'RE DEAD!!!!!!" _(Gets out a chainsaw and starts to chase a freaking out Tyson with Kai and Ray following Ren around trying to hug her and kiss her)_

_

* * *

_

**-Chapter 2-**

"Tyson-get-up! Mr. Dickenson will be here any minute!" Ray said shaking the said boy who was slowly waking up.

"Wha-! Crap, I'm up! I'm up!" Tyson shouted and shot up out of bed to run around the room grabbing various articles of clothing as Ray left the room shaking his head.

No sooner had Tyson finished getting dressed in his usual red and blue cap on backwards, red jacket over a yellow t-shirt with his beyblade pack on his left arm, blue jeans, tennis shoes and blue fingerless gloves; Mr. Dickenson knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Tyson shouted racing from his room and down the hall passed an amused Max and Ray and halted at the front door where he wrenched it open and greeted Mr. Dickenson.

"Well I can see you are all ready, you kids ready to go?" Mr. Dickenson asked seeing a breathless Tyson standing at the door with Max, Ray, and Kai behind him.

"Grandpa, we are leaving to pick up Ren, we'll be back!" Tyson shouted down the hall before they left and got in the limousine waiting outside and then zoomed their way to the airport.

* * *

"There she is." Mr. Dickenson said.

They were now at the airport waiting for their new teammate to step off of the plane.

A teenage girl of 18 with raven black hair that was pulled back into a high french-braided ponytail that ended at the mid-calf and bangs hanging over midnight blue almost black eyes. She wore low cut black skater pants that had chains around the waist hooked to a spiked black and silver belt; the knee caps of the pants were torn. She wore a black tank top that ended above the navel which was completely hidden as she had wrapped black gauze around it. Along the border of the tank top blue, black, and silver flames swayed as they burned their way up her tank. Over the shirt was a black, hooded, long sleeved jacket that ended just past her chest, along with black converse shoes she wore black fingerless gloves and a metal beyblade pack on her left shoulder. Slung over one shoulder she carried a black and blue duffle bag with silver flames on it. As soon as she stepped off of the gateway ramp the first thing she did was to stretch her free arm high above her head and yawned, signaling that it had been a long ride.

"Ms. Drystilia! Over here!" Mr. Dickenson's voice floated over to her and waved so she could spot the beckoner's voice when she began searching for the one who called her name.

"Hey, Mr. D, it's great to see you," Ren said and stuck her hand out to shake Mr. Dickenson's when she reached the group.

"Likewise, Ms. Drystilia," Mr. Dickenson replied returning the smile Ren just gave him.

"Mr. D, remember what I told you earlier? Call me Ren, Ms. Drystilia makes me feel old," Ren fake scolded with her free hand on her hip.

"Ah, my apologies, Ren. I would like you to meet your new teammates, the BladeBreakers. Boys, introduce yourselves," Mr. Dickenson bided.

"Hi, I'm Tyson Granger," Tyson said shaking Ren's hand.

"Serena Drystilia, but call me Ren," Ren greeted and then Tyson was shoved out of the way by Max who took her hand that was still in the air from Tyson's hand shake and began to shake up and down vigorously.

"Hi, I'm Max, Max Mizuhara, it's a pleasure to meet you," Max said enthusiastically still shaking her hand.

"Ditto, uh you can let go of my hand now," Ren said with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

Max immediately dropped her hand as if it was a bomb instead of a hand, "Oh, sorry, my bad," he said with a nervous laugh and a hand behind his head.

Ray stepped up beside Max and held out his hand with a grin of his own, causing Ren to turn slightly and shake his hand.

"Hi, I'm Ray Kon, nice grip," he said his fangs showing slightly. _"She's cute,"_ he couldn't help but think as he discretely looked her up and down.

"Thanks, and from the looks of things Mr. D was right in saying we could have a hair competition, bet my length can beat yours by a whole calf length," Ren said mischievously her eyes sparkling with amusement as she too discretely looked him up and down, _"He's kinda hot. No wait bad thoughts, Ren, bad thoughts. Stop thinking perverted thoughts about a guy you just barely met 2 minutes ago!"_ she mentally scolded herself still keeping the cool grin plastered on her face.

"Don't count on it," Ray challenged and then they let go of hands and Ren sidestepped Ray to get a good look at the captain.

_"Damn it, Mr. D! Why didn't you warn me that the team consisted of two hot guys!? Wait hot-where did THAT come from!?"_ Ren thought bewildered as she concealed the frown etched on her face with a small smile as she stuck out her hand for Kai to shake.

"And last but certainly not least, the mysterious Kai Hiwatari," Ren started off first.

Kai just stared at her hand.

_"Hmm, she is kinda cute-no wait! Bad Kai, bad! Stopping thinking like that!"_ Kai thought as he mentally beat his head on a wall to rid himself of the perverted thoughts that flowed into his mind as he discretely looked her up and down when he stopped staring at her hand.

"It's a hand, not a disease. If I had cooties the rest would probably be green with pink spots by now or something along those lines," Ren said not at all phased by this.

Kai still stared at it. Getting bold and rolling her eyes, she grabbed an unsuspecting hand and shook it for him then quickly let it go.

"See, you're not dead! Now that wasn't so hard now was it?" Ren spoke grinning in amusement as Kai glared at her.

"So how was the trip?" Mr. Dickenson cut in.

"Dull, remind me to never sit next to an old man that's passed out from his medication ever again," Ren said wincing as she turned back to the director.

"That must have been fun," Mr. Dickenson said with a chuckle.

"Apparently if you happen to like drool showers and earthquake like snores, ugh it was a nightmare!" Ren exclaimed scrunching her nose up in disgust.

Everyone but Kai laughed as they began making their way out the airport and into the limousine after Ren took out a black laptop with blue and silver flames on it and then put her duffle bag in the trunk and then slid in next to Ray, to his pleasure and for some reason Kai's displeasure. _(Ren: Gee I wonder why?)_

"So what were you doing in England?" Max asked as he leaned forward to speak to her from the other side of Ray. Kai sat across from her on the other seat with Mr. Dickenson in the middle and Tyson on the other side. _(Ren: I'm so cruel to my OC, making her have to sit next to the two guys that end up fighting over her.)_

"Learning new beyblading techniques and teaching some old ones. I like to travel around a lot and learn new things that I can apply to my own techniques and skills of beyblading," Ren answered.

"That makes sense," Max said.

"Is it true you've never had to use your bitbeast in a beybattle?" Tyson blurted out which gave him a kick in the shin from Max for being so blunt. Tyson glared back at him while rubbing his shin where Max kicked him.

"Well, obviously I had to use my bitbeast when I was a rookie to beat my opponents or I would have lost but now that I've gained more experience and gotten stronger and better 90 percent most of the time I don't have to use my bitbeast, but that's from all the opponents I've faced so far. I'm pretty sure that there are still a handful of people out that are just as good maybe even better than me that I have yet to come across. I'm also pretty sure that sooner or later I'll eventually have to use Drystilion _(pronounced-Driss-stil-lee-on)_ against someone in the near or far future, maybe even in the upcoming tournament," Ren explained trying not to make it sound like she was better than them. After all if they were a team they had to learn to work together and not bite each other's heads off arguing about who's better than whom.

"Drystilion?" Ray questioned.

"My bitbeast's name," Ren answered.

"Drystilion-Drystilia there's a kind of a ring to that," Max pointed out.

"Yeah, my family was named after the bitbeast and since then it's been passed down from generation to generation. I guess you could say it's kind of a heritage thing," Ren said calmly. If you listened hard she had a tenseness in their too, but no one caught it, thankfully.

"So, why don't you use your bitbeast?" Kai asked.

"Ah, the caveman finally speaks," Ren couldn't help but prod before continuing fully aware of the death glare she was getting, "Well, it's not that I don't _like _to use my bitbeast it's just I'm trying to train my blade itself to be able to beat my opponents without ever having to use my bitbeast, whether that opponent has a bitbeast of their own or not. I don't want to always have to rely on my bitbeast to get me out of binds I may get in. That way if my bitbeast fails me, which has yet to happen, I might add, I'll have my beyblade to back me up."

"That's actually a good idea," Ray couldn't help but voice his opinion and approval. Even Kai couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"So, enough about me, what do you guys like to do? Mr. D didn't tell me anything about you guys except that you are all 18 and have bitbeasts of your own. What are they like?" Ren asked with enthusiasm.

"You mean you don't know about the world Champ? Didn't they have television where you traveled?" Tyson exclaimed as if she had sprouted a tail or something.

"They did, but I would always be too busy to even sit down and have a nice meal let alone catch up on the latest bit of info on who did what," Ren confessed.

"You poor thing," Tyson said with pity and launched into a bunch of rambling that made everyone but Ren groan.

* * *

10 minutes later of catching up and on Ren's part learning new things about her teammates the limousine stopped and everybody got out.

"Nice place," Ren complimented as she looked at everything when they stepped through the gate to the dojo.

"Thanks, do you need a place to crash? If you do, feel free to stay here as long as you need," Tyson offered.

"Thanks, I'll stay for the night but tomorrow I have to get back to my place and all. I wouldn't be surprised if was collecting dust by now," Ren said as they entered the dojo household and took off their shoes.

"So you live here?" Max asked.

"Obviously, I'm just not home most of the time," Ren answered as they made their way into the Kendo practice room and sat down in a circle facing each other with the usual exception of Kai who sat in the corner.

Ren set down the laptop she was still carrying in front of her crossed legs. Then the most freakiest thing happened in well the boy's, except Kai, opinion. The laptop sprouted cord like legs and stood up and stretched like a normal human would do. Then the top flipped up and a pair of black eyes showed on the screen.

"Data," a mechanic voice crackled from the thing looking up at Ren.

"What the heck!?" Max, Ray, and Tyson exclaimed their eyes bulging as they gaped at the thing.

"Oh, sorry, I should have warned you guys. This is Spike, my laptop. He's just like any other laptop only I operated on him and made him smarter, gave him the ability to see, walk, and talk for himself; don't worry he won't bite-think of him as an electronic pet or something," Ren explained meekly with her hand on the back of her head and laughing nervously while Spike went around the room looking at each person. _(Ren_: _If any of you have read a book called **Wizard's War** think of Spot-Kat's Sister's laptop that can move and keeps track of Kat's Sister's wizards manual-I just kind of took the part where it's a laptop and can talk, walk, and see. Disclaimer-I do not own the Wizard's War book._)

They calmed down a bit at this.

"So what does he do, I mean why do you have him," Tyson asked staring at Spike.

"I, human, hold information about Ren's beyblade and anything else Ren needs me to keep track of," Spike spoke for himself.

"What he said," Ren answered.

"Oh man, Chief is going to have a field day with this one he loves anything that deals with technology," Max exclaimed with a laugh.

"Chief?" asked Ren as she tilted her head to the side. _(Ray: (Turns to Kai) "She looks so cute doing that!" Kai: "Ditto!" Ren: (Turns as red as a tomato) "Ahem! Back to the story now!")_

"Another member of the BladeBreakers, he helps us with gathering information on our opponents and upgrades our beyblades, basically he's the technician of the group. You'll meet him the day after tomorrow when he gets back from computer camp," Tyson explained.

"Speaking of beyblades, can we see yours?" Max asked enthusiastically.

"Sure, as long as it's in the dish," Ren challenged with a smirk.

"You're on," Max said with just as much fire.

* * *

They were gathered around the dish with Max and Ren facing each other and Ray and Tyson on the side pretending to do commentaries and Kai just watched on the sidelines leaning on the tree next to the fish pond. Max had his beyblade out and was putting his ripcord in his launcher while Ren was getting hers out and making sure Spike was ready to record everything.

Taking the metal pack off her left upper arm, the boys could see it more clearly. The entire thing was black with blue and silver flames and two slitted yellow eyes positioned above the flames. Ren pressed a button at the top right corner of the box and then the front panel slid up to reveal a blue touch pad/keyboard. She typed something in, she stared at a certain spot as a blue light passed up and down her eyes and then the front panel slid back down and the box itself opened at the side.

Inside on the back of the front panel was a black bitchip that the boys supposed was her bitbeast. It was held in place by a metal frame melded on the back. On the actual inside of the pack was her beyblade that was black and had a midnight blue attack ring with silver linings. Taking out both the bitchip and beyblade, Ren closed the pack and restored it to her left arm. Then after she put the bitchip in her beyblade she reached around her back and pulled out a black launcher and blue and silver ripcord and then set up her beyblade.

"Now that Ms. Princess is all settled we can start the match," Kai drawled.

"Shut up, Sunshine, you're getting annoying!" Ren snapped without ever taking her eyes off of Max as they waited for the countdown.

Kai scowled as his newly acquired nickname.

"3…2…1-Let it rip!"

The bladders launched their blades. Max's beyblade landing quite heavily and stayed their where as Ren's floated down gracefully and spinning quite fast on the spot it stayed in.

"And we're off, man that Drystilion has some nice rotation going on," Ray started holding an imaginary microphone to his mouth.

"And Maxie looks like he's been adding some weight onto his Draciel-will this be Ren's downfall or can she break through Max's armor?" Tyson added his insight into his imaginary microphone.

"Dunno, but one thing's for sure this is going to be one hell of a match," Ray answered.

Being impatient since Ren wasn't doing anything, Max decided to kick things off first and went onto the offensive with a head on head charge.

"Go Draciel," Max commanded.

"Men, always in such a hurry to make the first impression," Ren said rolling her eyes with her arms crossed.

"Dodge it, Drystilion, then counter Draciel with ShadowShot," Ren drilled.

Drystilion dodged Draciel at the last second and then there was a sound like a gunshot as Ren's beyblade streaked in a blurring speed that surpassed Ray's and knocked out Max's beyblade with such power that Ray and Tyson barely had time to duck their heads as the missile green blade lodged itself in the wall making a crater. Kai himself was staring at the beyblade with his mouth slightly open.

"Oh, uh, oops. Used too much speed, I guess-sorry Max. I only meant for Draciel to land outside the dish not in a wall. Oh, and sorry for nearly taking off your heads and destroying your wall guys I should have given you a warning, earlier." Ren apologized.

She then walked passed a gaping Ray and Tyson that were staring at her, toward the wall and retrieved Max's beyblade from the wall and dropped it in Max's hand who was staring at her as if she had grown an extra head or something. The only one not staring at her was Kai, but that was only because he was silently observing Ren's beyblade still in the dish that was still spinning very quickly as if that attack hadn't lowered it's rotation rate one bit.

Ren had just called Drystilion to her hand when she found herself flat on her back, her arms pinned to the side as Max hugged her, laughing.

"What the heck, Max?" Ren gasped raising her head off the ground to raise an eyebrow at the still laughing blonde who had yet to get off of her.

"Oh that was amazing! How'd you do that? That was the best match I've had, no one could take out my Draciel as quick as you did! So how did you do it?" Max squealed his chin resting on her chest (_Ren: "Not that way! Get your mind out of the gutter!"_) as he gazed up at her excitement dancing in his eyes.

"Huh, never seen anyone this happy about losing a match," Ren couldn't help but say with a chuckle that was repeated by Ray and Tyson as they were looking down at her as they stood next to her head.

"Maxie, here, tends to be the hyper, oddball one out of the group," Ray explained with a mischievous grin.

"Ah, anywho, Max as all entertaining as this may be, could you get off of me? I'd rather not have to spend the rest of my life lying on this dirt pile at a dojo that belongs to someone I've only known for half a day," Ren joked.

"Oh, sorry," Max said laughing nervously and rapidly got up off of her and offered her a hand. She took it and Max hauled her to her feet and she dusted herself off.

"So what's up with the electronic pack thing?" Ray asked causing her to turn around to face him.

"This I made myself. I made it because you'd be surprised at how many people have been trying to steal my beyblade. After the third attempt I got fed up with it all and made this. Its high tech-what happens is I press this button and the front panel slides up. I put in a password that also scans my fingerprints and takes a DNA blood sample; the light that went over my eyes is a scanner. It reads my retina patterns, pretty nifty if I do say so myself," Ren explained showing Ray the pack as Max and Tyson peered over her shoulders to watch.

"That's cool. So you can beyblade good, you can be a pretty good technician, you've got a good sense of humor, you can put up with Kai which is rare nowadays, anything else you can do?" Tyson asked.

"I can cook," Ren responded. Tyson's face lit up at this and his stomach grumbled and Kai smacked a hand on his forehead. Max groaned along with Ray who also had respect showing in his eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ren asked slowly with a frown as she looked at everybody in confusion.

"One thing you must know if you are going to be on this team is that when it comes to food, Tyson is a bottomless pit," Ray explained with pity mixing into the respect that was still in his eyes.

"I see," was the only thing Ren said as she slowly started to edge away from Tyson who was staring at her as if he had just found his long lost puppy no one knows about. Ray and Max laughed.

"But I was wondering," Max cut in causing Ren to turn back around to face him before he continued, "Would it be possible if you made me one of those security metal beyblade pack thingies? I could defiantly use one."

He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck looking sheepish.

"I was going to ask that as well," Ray added, walking to stand next to Max so Ren didn't have to do another 180 to see the speaker.

"Me too," Tyson said taking his place on the other side of Max.

"I could do that, if you want, oi-Sunshine! Do you want me to make you one as well?" Ren directed this last bit at Kai who was now leaning against the tree again.

"Might as well since you are making one for most of the team, and stop calling me Sunshine!" Kai snapped scowling.

"Aw, does iddle widdle Kai not like my new found nickname for him? Well too bad Sunshine cause it's sticking to you like glue," Ren teased with a smirk and Kai scowled again with Ray, Max, and Tyson howling with laughter in the background.

* * *

Ren: _(Pop out of nowhere panting like there's no tomorrow grumbling all the while)_"Huff…huff…heave…heave-Stupid Tyson giving away that I'm the OC! Now I'm gonna have Kai and Ray on my back for all of eternity. Even if some small part of me likes it." _(Sees audience staring at her)_ "Oh-hehe! Hiya! Anywho there's the 2nd chappie."

Ray & Kai: _(Pop out of no where and spot Ren and squeal)_ "There she is! Oh Ren we found you!"

Ren: _(Jump about 10 feet in the air and bolt for shelter which happens to be the nearest closet and locks herself in it with Ray and Kai pounding on the door to get to her and shouts through the door)_ "MAXIE DO THE REVIEW! TYSON HELP ME OR I'LL GIVE DRAGOON TO KENNY!!!!"

Kenny: _(Grin a million watt smile)_ "Alright!"

Tyson: (_Stare at the door in horror)_ "Nooo, not my Dragoon!"

Max: _(sigh)_ "Read and Review please!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ren: _(Walks in) _Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating lately, been having a hard time coming up with material for the next chappie and it took me forever to finish it.

Kai & Ray: "REN'S BACK!" _(Tackles Ren with a hug)_

Ren: _(pats the two on the head meekly)_ "Err…nice to see you two, too!"

Ren: "Anyway on with the chappie!"

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Surprisingly, Ren was the first person up that morning. You would think it would either be Ray or Kai the ice captain; apparently not. It was the next day and just before dawn not a sound echoed within the room the team slept in, unless, of course, you count the heavy snores that emitted from Tyson's form and the quieter ones from the others.

Quietly so as not to wake the others, she got up, folded up the bedding Tyson lent her and grabbed her duffle bag and left the room. Turning on the light to the bathroom, she quickly changed out of the black spaghetti strap tank top and black shorts that sported as her pajamas and threw on a tight blue tank top with a built in sports bra and loose black shorts and her tennis shoes. Leaving her bag by the front and a note saying where she was on the kitchen table, she grabbed her mp3 player and walked out the gate.

_…….Pant…..Step….Pant….Step….Step…..Pant…..Pant….._

Ren was found jogging down the beach listening to her music as she did laps back and forth.

_Don't cry to me,_

_If you loved me,_

_You would be here with me._

_You want me,_

_Come find me,_

_Make up your mind,_

_Should I let you fall?_

_Lose it all,_

_So maybe you can remember yourself._

_Can't keep believing we're only,_

_Deceiving ourselves and I'm sick of the lie,_

_And you're too late._

_Don't cry to me,_

_If you loved me,_

_You would be here with me._

_You want me,_

_Come find my,_

_Make up your mind._

_Couldn't take the blame,_

_Sick with shame,_

_Must be exhausting to loose your own game._

_Selfishly hated, no wonder you're jaded,_

_You can't play the victim this time,_

_And you're too late._

_Don't cry to me,_

_If you love me,_

_You would be here with me._

_You want me,_

_Come find me,_

_Make up your mind._

_You never call me when you're sober,_

_You only want it cause it's over,_

_How could I have burned paradise?_

_How could I-you were never mine!_

_So don't cry to me,_

_If you loved me,_

_You would be here with me._

_Don't lie to me,_

_Just get your things,_

_I've made up your mind.

* * *

_

After about the twenty-fifth lap around the beach she went onto doing finger push ups with one arm behind her back and did about fifty of those before switching to the other arm. After the push ups she flipped onto her back and did some power crunches. It was around eight o'clock when Ren started to jog back to the dojo still listening to music and cover in sweat with her bangs sticking to her forehead. Upon arriving at the gate she did some cool down stretches and then trudged inside where she was greeted with the sounds of beyblades crashing against each other when she turned off her mp3 player and yanked the ear buds out.

_"Sounds like the others are practicing,"_ she concluded in her head.

Switching directions from the front door to the backyard; she barely had time to glance to see Tyson and Ray battling each other out near a beydish with Max, Kai, and another boy with mousy brown hair and glasses typing furiously on a laptop while observing the spinning tops clash with each other before she had to duck real low to where her knees made contact with the ground and her arms and fingerless black gloved hands covering her head to narrowly escape from being impaled by a blurring piece of metal that lodged itself into a nice little whole next to the one Ren made with Max's blade just yesterday. Apparently Ray was the victor to this practice round.

"Ok, ok I give up! What'd I'd do?" she said hurriedly getting to her feet and brought her hands down to where she looked like she was being arrested by the cops, her eyes wide with weariness and alarm.

"Oh, sorry Ren didn't mean to make you nearly become a headless person," Ray said sheepishly with a hand behind his head and Tyson mirroring him when he whirled around to see her.

"Where have you been?" Kai cut in coldly.

"I thought it obvious what with the note I left on the table and my sweaty attire," Ren started with her hands now down at her sides and a raised eyebrow before continuing, "I was doing my daily morning workout. I always do it when I have my feet on the ground. It kinda helps to stay in shape when you're in some kind of sport."

Max, Ray, Tyson, and the new kid in glasses laughed while Kai scowled. He seemed to be doing that a lot whenever Ren was around.

"And who might you be?" Ren asked the boy.

"I'm Kenny, a.k.a. Chief, and you must be our new teammate Tyson told me about," the boy known as Kenny or Chief introduced himself.

"Yeah, I'm the newbie I guess; Serena Drystilia at your service-but call me Ren," Ren said bowing at the waist at the "at your service part" part.

"This getting to know each other thing is nice and all but we need to get back to practice," Kai cut in rather coldly.

"Aye, aye cap'm," Ren said giving him a mock salute causing the others to laugh and for Kai to scowl once again.

"Well, if you'll excuse me I'd rather not stay in sweat and grime all day," Ren started and turned on her heel and made her way inside grabbing her duffle bag.

Clutching her bag over her shoulder she slipped down the hall and into the bathroom, locking the door. Shedding her clothes and putting her mp3 player in her bag she turned on the shower and put it all the way on cold.

"Ah," she said as the ice cold water massaged her hot and sweaty back.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Ren stepped out of the bathroom fully clothed in the clothes she wore yesterday with her electronic pack on her left upper arm, her launcher in the waistband at the small of her back and hugging Spike to her chest with one arm while the other clutched the strap over her should of her duffle bag.

"-I wish we had access to more parts though we could use them to update your beyblades." Ren heard Chief say as she made her way back outside.

"Yeah, too bad your father won't let us borrow any parts, eh Maxie?" Tyson's voice floated through the open door before Ren stepping outside.

"Sorry, guys, I tried to convince my dad but you know how he is-stubborn as a mule," Max apologized.

"What's this I hear about parts," Ren cut in joining them.

She sat down next to Chief and put Spike on the floor in front of her feet, her duffle bag propped up next to a beam on the deck.

"Well we need to update and tune up our beyblades for the upcoming tournament," Chief started uneasily.

"So what's the problem?" Ren asked looking at Chief.

"The problem is, is that we don't have access to any beyblading parts. No parts no better beyblades-no better beyblades the more losses in the tournament and that is not acceptable," Kai explained with his eyes closed. He was still leaning against the tree, go figure.

"Huh, no parts, eh? I think I can fix that," Ren responded with a shrug and a raised eyebrow.

The boys spun their heads to look at Ren so fast that they got whiplash.

"Are you serious?" Ray gasped his eyes ogling Ren.

"No, I'm Ren, but yes I do have parts we just have to go to my place to get them," Ren responded yet again as if she did this everyday.

"Alright! You're the man, Ren! Err-woman," Max corrected with everyone except Sunshine, no surprise there, grinning at her as if she were just the cutest little kitten.

"I'm liking her already, and it's about time we got another girl on the team anyway," a female metallic voice rang out.

"-The heck?" Ren asked looking around in alarm for the voice for she knew full well that it wasn't Spike.

"Oh, sorry. That was Dizzi my laptop, she's my bitbeast but got trapped in my laptop instead. Dizzi meet Ren, Ren meet Dizzi," Chief introduced his laptop.

"Howdy," Dizzi said.

Ren laughed and looked at Max.

"Now I know what you mean by saying Chief will have a field day yesterday," Ren said with a grin.

"I have someone you would probably like to meet, Spike say hello to Dizzi and Chief," she spoke.

The cordlike legs sprouted out and he got up, flipping up his screen so he could see a freaked out and giddy Chief and Dizzi.

"Data, Hello," Spike said.

"Whoa," was all Chief could say.

"Yay, I'm not alone!" Dizzi exclaimed happily making everyone but Mr. Sunshine laugh.

* * *

After walking two and a half blocks and riding two subways and another two and a half blocks of walking they finally got to Ren's apartment which turned out to be a condo or penthouse than anything else.

After slipping inside the actual building that contained her apartment they had to wait on Ren for a while who had to check in and retrieve something from her landlord real quick. The thing that Ren had to retrieved turned out to be a kennel housing 1 tabby cat and 3 of her kittens.

"Awww," Dizzi cooed when Ren showed her pets to the boys.

Taking the stairs up to the top floor because of the broken down elevator, the Bladebreakers followed Ren all the way to the end of the hall and Ren set down the kennel to dig her key out of her pocket. Unlocking the door, Ren picked up the kitten's kennel and nudged the door open with her foot.

"Make yourselves at home-I just have to feed the kitties first and I'll get the parts out," Ren said as she trudged into the pitch black room.

Before either of the boys could complain about the lack of lighting to even enter the room a sound like that of when one hears a garage door opened by hand, rang out. Only it sounded like there was more than one being opened at the same time and at the same time the chinking of a chain accompanied it as well. _(A/N: If any of you have seen the movie Constantine, you know when the guy walks into his darkened apartment and he pulls down on a chain that's hooked to the ceiling and floor and the metal blinds open on the windows-that's what I'm trying to make Ren's windows sound like only the windows are covered by small garage doors). _There was a flood of light and the boys could peer inside.

They entered the first room that appeared to be a living/kitchen joined together. The kitchen area on the right completed with a counter top, cabinets, sink, average stove and refrigerator, no dishwasher and a small table with chairs a couple of feet in front of the counter. The spacious living room on the left had a black sofa on the far wall with a nightstand by it and comfy black chair on its left. In front of the couch and chair was a simple rug and flat screen TV. complete with a play station 2 and Xbox 360 leaned on the wall opposite the couch. What was really neat was in the living room on the living room on the far left wall and back wall was windows that went from the ceiling to halfway to the floor. The windows were the kind that opened at the bottom and pushed them out. The garage opening sound was Ren pulling on a chain that was connected to a pulley system on the ceiling and ran to the floor that completed the chain circuit around a metal bar embedded to the sides of the slight whole depression in the floor and was secured by a hook. Ren pulled on the chain and the garage like doors/blinds/curtains raised up completely parallel to the ceiling and floor letting the sunlight brighten the room. Beyond the windows was a fire escape/balcony that you could step out onto. On the far right wall past the kitchen was a hallway that led to a bathroom with a stand up shower, sink, toilet, and mirror and window, and a bedroom the boys assumed to be Ren's.

"Nice place, especially the windows!" Tyson complimented as he looked at everything eyeing the fridge and TV.

"Thanks, and like I said make yourselves right at home-I just have to feed my pets and then I'll get out he parts you need," Ren said as she opened a few windows to chase away the little stuffiness in the room from being gone so long.

As they spread out the room sitting here or there taking in their surroundings, Ren proceeded to let out the meowing kittens and mother cat that scolded them with her hisses. As soon as they were let out the kittens zoomed off to do whatever they wanted to do. One tabby kitten that had grey eyes decided it'd be fun to play tug-of-war on Ray's hair to his little amusement. The other two played with a ball of string, the one with yellow eyes tackling the other one with green eyes every now and then. The mother tabby that had black eyes just lazed about near Max who scratched her ears.

"So what are your cat's names?" Ray asked as he tried to get the message across to the one that was chewing on his hair that his hair wasn't edible.

"The one over by you, Ray, is the one girl kitten she's named Angela. The two other kittens, the one with the green eyes is Shadow, and the one with yellow eyes is Tiger. The mother cat her name is Jasmine," Ren introduced as she shuffled about in the kitchen area getting out cat food and filling the bowls with fresh water and food. Setting down the bowls, she made kissing noises to call the felines over so they could eat.

"So, what are the elements of your beyblades?" Ren asked out of the blue.

"Wha-?" this came from Tyson who was stretched out on the couch.

"You know the elements of your bit beasts! Like what are the elements do you use to attack with? Do you use fire, earth, sand whatever? I need to know what elements you use in your beyblading attacks so I can get the proper parts. That's how I organize and base beyblades on," Ren explained.

"Oh, well Kai uses fire, Max is water, Tyson is wind, and Ray is lightning," Chief answered.

"Fire, Water, Wind, and Lightning got it!" Ren said aloud to herself and then walked down the hall and into her room.

The room was simple; on the left wall was a nice queen sized bed with black sheets, pillows, and comforter. The mahogany nightstand on the bed's right supported a lamp, picture frame with a picture in it, and an alarm clock. On the bed's left was a floor to ceiling sliding glass door and you could step out onto a balcony beyond that overlooked the rest of the city and part of the beach. A black curtain hung over the glass door to darken the room. On the far wall and far right wall were to two japanese style closet doors. On the wall to the left of the door was door that led to the bathroom.

Ren crossed the room to the closet on the far right wall and slid the doors open. Inside laid cubbies upon cubbies all of which contained colored tool boxes that stored parts.

_"Wait a minute,"_ Ren thought and dashed out to the living room where the boys were doing their own thing still.

"Hey Chief, what models do they have? Is it metal storm?" Ren asked the said boy as she stuck her head around the corner to look at Chief who was typing away on Dizzi at the table.

"What? Oh, yes, they all have metal storm," Chief answered looking at her.

"Thanks," Ren said and disappeared again down the hall and into her room.

"I suppose it would be okay to give them the newer models, it would defiantly help," Ren thought aloud to herself as she pulled out four different colored tool boxes.

Kicking her bedroom door closed with her heel, Ren trudged down the hallway clutching the handles of the four tool boxes in her hands.

"Here we go," Ren announced her presence within the room and set the four tool boxes on the table.

"Red is fire, Grey is wind, Aqua is water, and Gold is lightning," Ren explained the colored tool boxes to everybody.

"What's the DM letters stand for?" Tyson asked pointing out the black DM letters painted on the top.

"Dark Metal-the new models. I figured since this is a new tournament that we should start out with a bang," Ren explained with a smirk.

"You have the new DM parts? Sweet! I heard they're supposed to be ten times better than the MS models!" Chief exclaimed in awe.

"They are-they are the parts I use for my beyblade. Well some parts, some of my beyblade I just use my own parts," Ren said with a shrug.

"You make your own parts?" Max gasped.

"Yup,"

"Wait! Can I see your beyblade? I'd like to take a look at it," Chief asked.

Ren quirked an eyebrow with an amused grin.

"You think you can figure out the mystery of my beyblade?" Ren challenged.

"I don't think! I know I can," Chief fired back all the while the boys had gathered around the table watching between them as if they were at a ping pong or tennis match.

"You got guts, fine! Knock yourself out," Ren surrendered and retrieved her beyblade that had her bitchip in it.

"We told Chief about your match with Maxie yesterday," Ray informed Ren from his chair as Ren sat down next to him with Kai on Ren's other side.

"Ah, that explains it. Oi, Spike! Get over here," Ren directed this last bit over her shoulder to the said laptop.

"This is amazing! How'd you pack so much power into this thing?" Chief exclaimed from his spot as he looked at the results from his analysis with Dizzi.

"You like my beyblade, huh?" Ren asked with humor dancing in her eyes.

Spike was now laying down on the table and Ren cupped her chin as she rested her elbow on the table.

"Like it? I love it! Can I take it apart and look at it more?" Chief half asked half exclaimed excitedly.

"As long as you put it back the way it was," Ren answered.

"Oh, I will," Chief said.

"So, who wants to have their beyblade tuned up first?" Ren asked around the table.

"I'll go first," surprisingly both Ray and Kai said this.

"Don't tell me we have to do rock, paper, scissors, here," Ren said looking from one boy to another as they glared daggers at each other. _(A/N: This is interesting, Ray and Kai fighting over my OC) _

Surprisingly again, that's just what they did. Kai won.

"Okie, dokie," Ren chirped and held out her hand for Kai's beyblade.

Ray grumbled with his head down on the table as Kai surrendered his Dranzer with a smug look-pulling the red toolbox closer, she got to work with the help of the others. Eventually they got all of the Bladebreaker's minus Ren's blades up in tip top shape. Kai's Dranzer was black with a red spiky attack ring, Tyson's Dragoon was black with a grey attack ring, Max's Draciel was black with an aqua attack ring, and lastly but not least Ray's Drigger was black with a gold attack ring. Chief was still looking at Ren's Drystilion. Ren also gave them all a kit to keep spare parts in and tolls to help give their beyblades tune ups and such.

"Now that that's over and done with, I can put these away," Ren said getting up and stretching out the kinks in her back.

"I'll help you," Ray offered and grabbed the handle of the yellow toolbox Ren was about to reach for.

"Me too," Kai said and grabbed the red toolbox from Ren's fingers so she was now holding only two.

"Oh, um, thanks," Ren managed to get out as she blushed not quite used to such kindness.

"Hn,"

"No problem,"

Ren led the two boys currently glaring at each other, down the little hall and switching a toolbox to grasp the door knob to her room she swung the door open and walked to the closet that was still open.

"You can just set them on the bed," Ren said over her shoulder to them as she restored the two toolboxes in her hands to their assigned cubbies.

"Whoa," Ren gasped catching sight of her beyblading parts closet after he deposited the his toolbox on Ren's bed. Kai was still holding his.

"Nice room," Kai complimented _(A/N: Everybody gasp-Kai actually complimented something! It's a miracle!)_ as he eyed everything and gave an impressed look at all of the parts in her closet. There must have been 100 multicolored toolboxes stacked in there.

"Thanks," Ren said as she grabbed the toolbox from Kai's hand accidentally brushing her hand against his making a very light blush claim the stoic captain's cheeks. Thankfully Ren, nor Ray noticed to Kai's absolute relief. Ren then shoved the red toolbox into its cubby.

"The others have got to see this!" Ray exclaimed and dashed out of the room before anything more could be said to get the others.

Ren sighed as she shoved the last toolbox in the only empty cubby left.

"There goes my secret stash," Ren said aloud with sarcasm not noticing that Kai was staring at her as she plopped face down on the bed.

Kai snorted and was about to say something but then Ray and the others just _had_ to dawn this the perfect moment to come barging in to take a look at Ren's "secret stash" as Ren puts it.

"Holy tamale (sp?)!" Tyson exclaimed.

"My Dad's shop doesn't even have half of this," Max gasped.

"Are all of these toolboxes filled with parts, Ren?" Chief asked.

Ren sat up to face them and answered, "Yeah, those are all of the parts that I've collected doing favors for some friends. Help working on cars, mow the lawn, letting them spend the night away from folks and relatives, that sort of thing!"

"So where are all of the parts that you created yourself kept?" Ray asked.

Ren got up and went to the other closet by Ray and slid its doors open to reveal pitch blackness. Then on the left side Ren punched a button and light flared on.

"Holy cow!" Tyson yelled.

"I've died and gone to heaven!" Chief squealed well if boys do squeal that is.

Ray, Max, and Kai stayed silent as they shuffled into the vast room. Ren's other closet wasn't a closet at all, in fact it was a whole another room that looked as big as a ballroom. Cabinets, drawers, bins, shelves, tables, cases, cubbies, even the floor which had two extra large sized beydishes molded into the floor was all coated with shiny, silver metal. A big metal table stood in the center with a bunch of tools hanging on the sides. A bunch of cords dangled near the table, too. Along the walls stood shelves, drawers, counters, cabinets, and bins surrounded the table. Cases took up the tops of the counters with glass tops like show cases that displayed attack and defense rings and other parts. Below the counter tops were locked drawers after locked drawers containing god knows what. In each corner were bins with locked lids. At the end of each counter top stood floor to ceiling, double door cabinets with electronic locks that you have to type a password to get into. Above the counter tops held smaller cabinets as well with little cubbies in them when you opened them. Each cubby had its own lock. To the right of the door bolted to a wall was a little box with an electronic lock as well where the boys suspected Ren kept her important keys. To the left of the door was a bunch of buttons that they had no clue what did what.

It was like a beyblader's version of a candy store.

"Whoa, you could fit seven of me in these beydishes," Max shouted after he scrambled over to check out the two beydishes careful not to fall in.

"Those are my testing beydishes. Whenever I make a part I test it out on an ordinary beyblade in the dish with Drystilion," Ren explained walking over to stand next to the blonde.

"So you mean to tell me that this is where you keep AND make your parts?" Tyson screeched flailing his arms around like a windmill as he stood in front of Ren.

"Not just keep and make parts, but this is also where I make my electronic packs and Spike and other things that calls for my melding or whatever," Ren replied with a shrug as she took a few steps back so she didn't get smacked by one of Tyson's flailing arms.

"Mr. Dickenson was right in saying you were or are a genius," Ray said as he and chief walked around looking at stuff. Ren couldn't help but blush.

"These attack rings are good! How'd you make them?" Kai asked from his position as he peered at the attack rings through the display cases.

"Do my ears deceive me? Kai giving a compliment? That's a first!" Tyson prodded and scowled.

"Shut up!" Kai snapped.

_"More like a second,"_ Ren said in her head.

"Well each one I design differently and if you ask me to explain each one specifically don't ask cause that'll take forever!" Ren replied.

"Speaking of which, that attack ring of yours, the one I took off of your beyblade-I noticed it was a little heavier than normal attack rings what's up with that?" Chief asked.

"Where is my beyblade anyway?" Ren asked first with urgency.

"Uh, I left it on the table," Chief answered bewildered.

"You idiot! Why do you think I keep it in my pack all the time?" Ren screeched.

"Wait here, I'll go get it," Ren said over her shoulder as she walked briskly out of the room.

Past her room and out of the hallway Ren reassembled Drystilion and then walked back to her workshop where everyone was still looking around.

"Alright, Chief, you wanted to know why my attack ring was so heavy, right?" Ren started announcing her presence as she walked briskly over to the work table and began to take Drystilion apart.

"Yes, I did, I've never come across any other attack ring like that!" Chief replied, following Ren to the table and watched as Ren proceeded to take her Drystilion apart.

"That's because it's not any other attack ring, Chief," She said before continuing on, "This attack ring I made myself along with the help of Spike and Drystilion, of course."

"You made this? What's it made out of? How'd you do it and what do you mean Drystilion helped you? Is your bond with Drystilion so strong that you can like speak and communicate with him or something?" Chief fired one question after another.

By now everyone's attention and curiosity was at its peak and everyone, including Sunshine a.k.a. Kai, had gathered around the table as they looked at the disassembled Drystilion with his parts scattered around the table. There was the black base, the bitchip, a magnet that stayed at the bottom of the base to help with agility and speed, _(A/N:It's like the magnets that Tyson and the bladebreakers had Chief install in their beyblade and they had to go back to the basics to handle all of the power-I forgot what it's called so you'll have bear with me here)_the rod that kept everything connected in the center, the black defense ring, and finally the blue and silver attack ring itself. Ray picked it up to find it indeed was heavier than normal and quirked an eyebrow. Kai got impatient and tapped Ray's shoulder so he could take it and look at it. He, too, raised an eyebrow when he weighed the thing in his hands. It probably weighed, what? 8,9, or 10 pounds or so he guessed.

Ren raised her hands in a ward to stop the bombarding of questions, "Whoa, whoa, one at a time!" She said with amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Yes, I have a strong bond with Drystilion, yes I can communicate with him, telepathically though, and yes I made this attack ring. To tell you what I made this out of I would be better off in showing and telling, so hold on one second, if you will?" Ren answered and bounded over to the key box on the wall.

Typing in a password, Ren opened the box and the boys could see row after row set after set of brass, gold, and silver keys hanging on hooks. Ren took a big gold one with a pentagon like shape, closing the box stepped to the pad of buttons.

"Uh, Tyson? Max? You guys might want to move of the way," Ren suggested over her shoulder meekly and the said boys moved.

Ren stuck the key in and the lock at the top right corner and turned it and then smashed a fist on a red button that had a lightning symbol on it in white. Tyson and Max yelped as a screen dropped down out of nowhere and stopped in front of them at eye level.

_( A/N: Ok future warning-since this IS a M rated fic you Should be prepared for ADULT language-if you do not like it then you can leave or insert a different word with the curse word with some word you have in your imagination but just to warn you for the future that this fic is going to contain curse words and such.)_

_"Wtf?"_ all the boys thought as they eyed the screen.

Ren turned the key back and took it out and then walked back over to the table. Stopping in front of the screen, Ren turned it on and set Drystilion's attack ring in front of the screen so the camera attached to the screen could have a good view of the thing.

"Think of this as an x-ray for beyblades, now Chief come over and take a look at his and tell me what you see," Ren said aloud.

Chief took one look at the screen and then screamed and squealed like a girl that made Ren giggle.

"Are you kidding me? THAT'S what your attack ring is made out of? A magnet?" Chief screeched as he ogled both Ren and the screen where it showed an image of the attack ring in black. Funny thing was is that the attack ring was giving off an aura like that of a magnet's kinetic energy.

"Not just any other magnet, though. It's a magnet like the ones you guys use for agility and speed for gravitational pull, like the one I have at the bottom of my blade. Also when I made the thing I had Drystilion put some of the Shadow-his main element-into the attack ring that made it stronger and more durable. It's made out of Titanium and can cut like diamond. See when I order Drystilion to use ShadowShot that gives Drystilion a signal to spin the attack ring faster and faster, when the magnets in the attack ring reach a certain velocity its magnetic field counteracts with the magnet at the bottom of my beyblade and with the two forces bouncing back and forth pushing at each other it creates a powerful force that boosts my beyblade's speed, agility, and rotation," Ren's voice was beginning to crack from talking so much by the time she was done explaining.

"So let me get this straight," Max started from Ren's right as he glanced at the screen for a sec. "You have two magnets in your beyblade. One is at the bottom while the other is in your attack ring?" he added quizzically.

Ren nodded, "Correct," she said and began to put Drystilion back together. She didn't know why she was entrusting these new people with the info on her beyblade. She just did.

* * *

Ren: (Collapses on a couch with a big sigh) "Finally! I got that chappie out of the way! BTW, I do not own Call Me When You're Sober by Evanescence."

Ray & Kai: (Appear out of no where and glomp Ren who was still laying on the couch) "HAPPY B-DAY REN!!! YAY YOU TURNED 18!"

Ren: (Looks at them oddly as if they had grown an extra head or something) "That was like a 2 months and 2 days ago! Why are you congratulating me now?"

Ray: (Grin seductively) "Cause we couldn't think of a good enough present give you."

Kai: (Purrs as he draws imaginary hearts on Ren's back his grin just as seductive as Ray's) "But now we have!"

Ren: (Sinks back into the couch edgily with much difficulty seeing as how Kai and Ray were still latched onto her as she looked at them nervously) "Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this present one bit?"

Kai: (Grin widens if possible) "Nonsense you'll love it!"

Ray & Kai: (Lean forward and kiss Ren on both cheeks)

Ren: (Blushes as red as a tomato and faints from the lack of oxygen to her brain)

Tyson: (Sighs as you could hear shouts of alarm emitting from the two boys as he pops out of nowhere) "R&R people. Gotta go and rescue Ren from Ray and Kai-see ya!"


	4. Chapter 4

Ren: (walks in) "Hi guys! Sorry I haven't posting in a long while, me and my family have been celebrating me and my mother's birthday. I'M 18 NOW! YAY!"

Ray & Kai: (cheer)

Ren: "Anywho-On with the story."

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

For the next few days the Bladebreakers (including Ren) did a daily routine to get used to their newly upgraded blades. Their schedule made by Kai of course went a little something like this: Get up, get dressed, eat a LIGHT breakfast with Tyson complaining the whole time, of course, go to the beach or park and meet up with Ren, Train, eat lunch, train some more, and then go home. It's a continuous loop. Today when Ren woke up to her darkened room due to her kitten's licking her hands and feet and her cat kneading her paws into Ren's chest she supposed it was going to be any other normal day.

_How wrong she was……_

Sighing, Ren stepped out of her apartment building and skated down to the park on her skateboard. That's how she got around to everywhere. Plus she just plain loved to skateboard. It was nothing special, her skateboard. It was black on top and on the bottom was a black dragon skull surrounded in blue flames. She was supposed to meet up with the rest of the gang in the park today. Ren laughed with the music pounding in her ears from her mp3 player as she grinded down the last hand rail of some stairs and skidded to a halt and kicked up her board. She trudged over to a slanted wall of grass and laid down on it looking at the clouds as she waited for the others to show up.

"Tyson get your head in gear! You can't just wing your way through the tournament!" an annoyingly high-pitched wail reached Ren's ears half an hour later causing Ren to sit up in the grass and look around.

_"I wish that girl would shut up! She's as annoying as heck!"_ she thought as she spotted the source of the screeching at the top of the hill as the Bladebreakers came into view.

Tyson was apparently, getting chewed out by a girl and he was not happy by the looks of things.

"Hey, Ren! Sorry we're late-An old friend of ours returned back from England from visiting her Aunt," Max said when they reached her.

"That's alright," Ren said smiling cheekily.

Then the girl got up in her face with her eyes dancing and Ren had to lean back to recapture her personal space.

"Hi, I'm Hilary, Hilary Tatibana," Hilary chirped.

Ren blinked a couple of times at her cheeriness, "Um, I'm Serena Drystilia, but folks call me Ren," she said with a sweat drop.

"So are you the new member for our team?" Hilary asked as she leaned in closer as she ogled Ren.

Blink, Blink.

"Obviously, and um sorry if this sounds rude but have you ever heard of the words personal space?" Ren replied edgily and she scooted back like 10 feet to prove her point.

But it seems that the question went in one ear and out the other for Hilary for she latched onto Ren who screamed in protest.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun; getting to know each other, going shopping, it's going to be great having another girl on the team," Hilary squealed as the boys except Kai (no surprise there) watched in amusement as Ren fought to detach herself from Hilary's strangle hold.

"Get-off-of-me-you-annoying-woman! And I hate shopping!" Ren hissed as she continued to wriggle out of Hilary's grasp. She had almost escaped but then Hilary just had to go and relatch her arms around Ren's arms thus pinning them to her sides.

"Oh, you don't mean that! Every sane girl loves shopping, and you're as sane as they come!" Hilary chirped at the struggling girl.

"And you are as insane and as annoying as they come, now GET OFF!" Ren screeched as she gave Hilary the best glare she could muster with every fiber of her being. To say that Ren's glare took Kai's death glare to a whole new level would be an understatement.

"GET OFF WOMAN!" Ren shouted getting pissed at every passing second when Hilary would let go and Ren's struggles turned out to be in vain.

A snort directed Ren and Hilary's attention to above and they looked to see something awkward for Hilary and something that ticked off Ren even more. Kai was smirking and biting his lower lip obviously trying to hold back a laugh, Ray had his mouth in his hand and tears streaming down his cheeks, Tyson and Max were leaning against each other laughing their heads off while Chief was sniggering behind a chuckling Dizzi.

"WELL I'M GLAD SOMEONE IS HAVING A GOOD TIME!" Ren yelled at them giving them a death glare as well that sent Kai into laughter. That also means that Ray had to howl with laughter, Tyson and Max were rolling on the floor and Chief was crying from laughing so hard.

"I don't get it! Why are you all laughing?" Hilary asked blinking as she subconsciously loosened her grip giving Ren the chance to push the said girl off and jump away giving them a good 30 foot gap between them.

That was the wrong thing to say because they all just laughed even harder. Ren scowled, kicked up her skateboard, slung it over one shoulder and turned walking away.

"Ha, ha, ha, yes this is all very funny! Whatever, I'm outta here," Ren said coldly over her shoulder at them as she continued to walk away.

"Aw, c'mon Ren-don't be like that! We really didn't mean anything by it!" Tyson whined at her retreating figure.

SMACK!

"Ow! Kai! What'd you do that for!?" Tyson's howling voice faded from Ren's ears as she trudged away still fuming about everyone laughing at her.

Needing to take her mind off of the anger still burning inside of her Ren was about to get back on her skateboard when pounding feet crashed into her and sent Ren to the asphalt on her back with a yelp.

"Owww!" Ren groaned rubbing the back of her head where it connected with the sidewalk.

The body on top of her was groaning too and was slowly struggling to get up. More sets of footsteps told Ren that her teammates had arrived on the scene from hearing their teammate's yelp.

"Ren! Are you alright? We heard you scream," Ray questioned.

Ren wasn't listening for her eyes were locked onto the person err, 16 year old teenage girl that had crashed into her. Said girl was now kneeling above Ren cradling her head in her hands. The girl had waist length raven black hair with blue streaks in it. She had midnight blue yes and came to about eye level on Ren. The girl wore red skater pants with a red and black checkered but ruffled skirt that had slits on the side, over the skirt was a couple of spiked chains and belt that just latched around the waist. She wore a black belly halter that said, "My Eyes Are A Little Closer To The North Pole, Asshole!" in red flames. She also wore elbow length, fingerless gloves, the one on her right arm was black and the one on her left was red. She wore red and black checkered converse shoes that were bar laced. The laces on her left shoe were black while the laces on her right shoe were red. Around her neck was a collection of two necklaces, one was a red and black spiked choker, the last one were military tags slapped on chains. There were a total of three military tags on the chain, each were the color blue, red, and green military tags. They couldn't make out the letters on either of them.

"Rika?" Ren whispered as she stared wide eyed at the girl.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see where I was-Ren?" the girl known as Rika started to say but trailed off when she looked up to see who she had bull dozed into.

By now both girls were on their feet and were staring at each other with widened eyes. Ren's with sorrow, longing, and shock while Rika's eyes showed shock, fear, and hurt. Finally Ren couldn't take the tension anymore and she took a step closer to the girl.

"R-Rika? Is it really you?" Ren asked softly.

"Oh, Ren! Yes! Yes it is me!" Rika answered her voice filled with hurt.

Then the Bladebreakers saw something they thought Ren would never do, Ren tackled this Rika into a bear hug, tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks.

"I thought-I'd never see you gain! It's been so long, how are things going?" Ren cooed.

Rika had tears streaming down her cheeks as she returned the hug.

"Sshh, I'm here! I'm here," Rika reassured her as she rubbed Ren's back.

"Um, I'd hate break up the little reunion here, but WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Tyson cut in and everyone glared at him.

Ren and Rika broke apart and Ren introduced Rika, "Guys this is my little sister, Rika, Rika Drystilia."

* * *

"Wait, wait-let me get this straight," Hilary cut in. They were all now sitting down on the hill surrounding Ren and Rika, the sisters in question had their arms hooked around each other's shoulders. "You're telling me that you two are long lost sisters?" continued Hilary with a bewildered look.

"Ding, Ding, we have a winner!" Ren chimed with a grin. Ren rolled her eyes.

"So how come you don't live with Ren at her apartment?" Tyson asked Rika.

"Two reasons why-one: She's as annoying as heck-(Hey!-What it's true?)-and two: She's not old enough to move out yet," Ren answered for Rika.

"How old are you?" Max piped up beside Chief and Tyson.

"16 and proud of it!" Rika exclaimed with a big cheesy grin.

"18 is way better," Ren commented after she snorted.

"Nayah!" Ren stuck her tongue out at her older sister.

"Do you wanna be able to use that tongue afterwards?" Ren asked seriously and Rika pulled her tongue back in quickly as everyone else but the stoic captain chuckled.

"So do you beyblade, too?" Ray asked. He had chosen a position rather close to Ren as he leaned against a tree in front of Ren with his legs stretched out.

"Yes, I beyblade," Rika answered after sharing a sideways glance with Ren.

"Speaking of which, how is the ol' Drys doin'? Keepin' him in tip top shape I hope, eh?" Ren fired her own question at Rika.

"Of course, gotta keep Drys in line if I ever wanna beat the undefeatable Serena Drystilia," Ren answered with a smug grin.

"So I take it you have a bitbeast, too?" Kai finally spoke up as he too leaned against the tree next to Ray on Ren's left. One leg was stretched out with the other propped up and his arms crossed.

"Such a lively one, isn't he?" Rika asked Ren with a grin her eyes sparkling.

"Yup, he's my Sunshine!" Ren responded and then reached over and ruffled Kai's hair.

Kai smacked the hand away scowling and then tried to fix his disheveled hair back.

"Aww, does ickle wickle Kai-e wai-e not like his hair being messed wup?" Ren taunted with a smirk.

"Nah, it's gotta be that time of the month for him," Rika corrected.

Ren and the others snorted while Kai gave Ren and Rika his death glare.

"Well I should go, you know how the others are when I'm late," Rika said standing up and dusting grass off her bum.

Ren looked up sharply at this with an alarmed, angry, horrified, and confused look.

"Don't tell me you're still running with that bunch," Ren said sharply as she stood up and started to follow Rika who had taken a few steps up the hill.

"I have to Ren; you know the deal he made. They own me now," Rika snapped softly the hurt look back in her eyes as she continued to take forced and quick steps up the hill trying to get away from Ren.

Ren dashed in front of Rika causing her to halt as Ren grabbed Rika by the shoulders. The other's followed in the sister's wake bewildered as to what was going on.

"Who's the leader, Rika?" Ren said dangerously low with her eyes narrowed making her eyes look black instead of midnight blue.

"Why do you wanna know? Don't tell me-"Ren started skeptically her eyes wide in disbelief.

"Who's the leader, dammit!?" Ren cut in shaking Rika a little.

"It's Leon," said Rika lowering her eyes to the ground with anger and shame etched in her face, her voice echoing her emotions.

Ren gasped her eyes wide and her arms fell from Rika's shoulders. Then the shock and fear the Bladebreakers saw clearly in Ren's eyes was wiped clean before they could say anything and anger and hatred took the previous emotion's place.

"Take me to him," Ren said coldly her fists clenched in anger as her knuckles went white.

"What!? You can't possibly beat, Leon! He's too powerful! You saw what happened to Jamie three years ago!" Rika said quickly if possible her eyes getting wider.

"I beat him once, I can beat him again. I will beyblade him! When I win he'll have but no choice to let you go," said Ren stubbornly and determinedly.

"Stop being so stubborn, Ren! Leon became leader of the Black Dragons to get a hold of you remember? Your escape from that gang will mean for nothing if you go back there! Going back will be suicide!" Rika shouted incredulously.

_"Black Dragons? Who the hell are they?"_ The Bladebreakers wondered as they watched the two sisters argue back and forth.

"I DON'T CARE! If it means getting you out and away from them! Wasn't it you yourself that three years ago said 'This place, this group will kill your soul if you stay here any longer, Ren!?' you _know_ what they do, you _know_ evil they are! Don't you want to leave? To escape? To forget and live a better life than that? If so, then take me to Leon and I'll sort him out. You forget that I have Drystilion here. Even if it means revealing my bitbeast I will save my only sister from those monsters, Rika. I swear I will," Ren vowed with every fiber in her being.

Suddenly, the atmosphere grew dark and tense as the Bladebreakers finally got some sense in this predicament.

"Okay, I'm sorry-but what the fuck are you guys talking about? Who's this Leon? What's the Black Dragons? And why do I get the vibe that you guys hate this group and you guys have some dark secrets you aren't letting on?" Ray finally got the nerve to cut in.

Ren ignored him as she continued to stare down her sister who was still contemplating on what to do. Finally, Rika decided and sighed heavily.

"Fine, follow me-but be prepared for the worst," Rika said grimly.

Ren nodded and turned to the Bladebreakers with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry for the argument and for ignoring you all. If you would like to come with us, I'll answer your questions on the way," Ren said softly to them.

The Bladebreakers agreed and Ren got her skateboard from over by the tree and then they began the journey to Leon.

"Okay, when I would say I was I think 11 or 12 years old somewhere around there I joined this beyblading gang called the Black Dragons, but not by choice. Someone who I really hate forced me to join. Anyway this group called the Black Dragons are ruthless-they kill for pleasure, literally. They do street racing, drug dealing, get drunk, all of that sickening shit! If you don't do what they ask then they dispose of you by any means they see fit, most of the time it's death but it could be something else. So about three years go I got out, I couldn't take all of the stuff that they do and wanted to get away from it all. I traveled around the world during the three years I haven't been here learning new tips and what not on beyblading and just trying to see the world and now here I am," Ren explained a bit of her past.

"You can imagine how pissed Leon and the man you hate was, it was kinda hilarious at one point," Rika commented.

"Well of course, I mean Leon had a crush on me for god's sake and didn't know what the words 'Not Interested' meant," Ren drawled.

"I still find the incident where you kicked him in the balls hilarious," Rika chortled with humor.

The Bladebreakers did an intake and whipped their heads in Ren's direction as if to say, _"What!?"_ and _"You're shitting me!"_

Ren shrugged, "He was the asshole that decided to try and kiss me," She responded.

"Anyway," Ren said trying to change the subject in hopes of trying to hurry up down the path of Memory lane, which worked to her fortune. "Leon who is now supposedly the new 'Leader' of the Black Dragons let's just say he's a spoiled brat," She continued with a scrunched up nose.

"He thinks he can get anything he wants," Ren explained to the questioning looks she was receiving.

"Who's the person that you hate?" Kai asked his question from behind Ren as they walked through the rough part of town.

Ren tensed and her expression darkened. At first everyone thought she wasn't going to say anything but then she spoke in a cold voice that sent chills down Kai's spine.

"It's none of your business!"

Tyson wanted to argue having dealt with this before from Kai, but then Max stomped on his foot and Tyson glared at Max who returned it.

* * *

_15 min later……_

"We are here," Rika squeaked nervously. She was getting as tense as a knot in a rope from the silence that descended like a blanket as they had continued their journey.

They were at an abandoned warehouse with broken windows and graffiti on the walls. You could hear the sound of the waves from the ocean below as they crashed into the rocky cliff the warehouse was cropped upon. It was dead silent apart from the ocean and no one was around for miles for who would come out in the middle of a god forsaken forest? If you haven't gathered where they were then you must have been dropped on the head when you were a child.

Ren rested a consoling hand on her sister's shoulder with a reassuring smile.

"Hey, it's going to be okay Rika. There's no way Leon can beat me. Last time we beybattled he could barely control his own bitbeast. Unless he's grown out of his lazy bum stage and gotten any better I doubt he'll beat me," Ren said confidently.

"C'mon let's get this over with, this place is giving me the creeps." Tyson cut in as he eyed the place not noticing the glares he was being bombarded with.

Ren sighed and shook her head and then strolled up to the one door that was locked and had big, red, slitted eyes spray painted on it. Hearing loud but muffled voices coming from the inside she kicked the door open with the base of her foot with such astounding strength to the Bladebreakers. All activity inside the warehouse ceased as everyone stared at the Bladebreakers (Including Ren and Hilary) and Rika.

"Hello, boys and girls," Ren said cheerily with a smirk and arms crossed as she strolled in as if she did this type of thing everyday.

"Ren, you traitor! How dare you show yourself after all of this time!" a man snarled. He had shoulder length, messy and greasy looking blonde hair with white streaks in them. He had watery blue eyes which he used to glare at Ren, Rika, and the Bladebreakers all who looked bored out of their minds.

"Aw, I'm hurt, Jamie! You don't like me anymore? And here I thought you and Leon still had a crush on me. Where is Leon by the way? I don't see this fearless leader of yours," Ren drawled her smirk still plaster on her face.

"You told that traitor who the boss was? You'll pay, Rika!" the man known as Jamie growled and launched himself at the quivering girl.

Ren took two steps and placed herself in front of Rika. She braced herself, grabbed Jamie by the hands, using the momentum of his launch to swing him around and threw him back into the group of people like a bowling ball knocking down bowling pins.

"Do that again, asshole, and I'll do more than just throw you, dipshit! Now where is, Leon?" Ren barked her eyes narrowed as she glared at the man who was in the process of getting up and pinching his bloody nose that had gotten broken somehow.

"Sweet, the new girl on our team can kick ass!" Tyson cheered along with Max, Hilary, and Chief. Kai and Ray were smirking and Rika was giving her sister's back a genuine smile.

"Four years of Tai Quan Doe (SP?), two nights a week, three and a half years of Martial Arts training, and a whole lot street fighting," Ren rattled off as she stilled glared unblinkingly at Jamie who looked beyond pissed.

Then a sound of someone clapping interrupted the mayhem and everybody directed there attention to the right to have their gaze settle on a handsome young looking man. He had elbow length, jet-black hair and midnight blue eyes. He was tall-taller than Kai by a whole head length, he was broad set in the shoulders and chest and his bare arms showed that he could take on two defensive linemen in American football. What was eerie about him though was he had this long scar that curved down from his right temple, through his eye, and back into his hairline as it grazed through the middle of his right cheek. An aura radiated from him that suggested he was a stone cold killer that you did not want to be directed at you.

Now both Ren's AND Rika's eyelids lowered as they growled upon the sight of the man. He looked to be in his early 20's.

"Drake! I should have known you would be apart of this!" Ren snarled at the man named Drake.

"Alas, that is what I do, little sister," Drake replied sinisterly as he smirked at Ren.

"Sister?" The Bladebreakers gasped as they looked between Ren, Rika, and Drake noting the resemblances.

"Still quite the beauty, I see," Drake dared to comment as he ignored the little outburst.

"Still the cold hearted bastard of a beast I see. I also see you still have the present I gave from our last little encounter. Looks nice by the way," Ren spat a low growl emitting from her throat.

"You mean you gave your own brother that scar?" Max asked with a shock.

"Man this is some fucked up family!" Tyson shouted out of anger.

"Hey!" Rika barked as she glared at Tyson.

"Besides you and Ren of course, Rika," Tyson added apologetically.

"Where's Leon? I have an issue I'd like to speak with him about," Ren asked for the third time getting annoyed at having to repeat herself over and over.

"My, my, my, what a lovely surprise!" a voice cut in and this time they had to look up at a balcony that surrounded the walls to see a man that made Hilary scream in horror and disgust.

The man was UGLY! No wonder Hilary screamed. He had blonde hair hanging in slimy ropes to his shoulders, icy blue eyes, came up to Ray's height, and scars and zits all over his face. His eyes were crooked, his lips-too big, his nose looked like it had been broken at least twice and that has GOT to be the HAIRIEST monobrow anyone has ever _seen!_

"How you ever became leader of the Black Dragons is beyond me, Leon," Ren said in disgust.

"Aww, I'm hurt Ren," Leon whined with a fake hurt look as he put a hand over his heart.

"Oh, you'll be feeling pain alright once I'm done with you," Ren growled.

"Bah, any way I heard you had a matter you want to take up with me, might I inquire what it is? And who are your friends? Don't tell me you're getting popular with the boys again, you'll have to get your stick out again." Leon drawled as he eyed the Bladebreakers and Rika and Hilary.

"We're the Bladebreakers, pal, and you're going down," Tyson said confidently as he stared down Leon.

"Yeah," Max and Hilary said together with Kai, Ray, and Chief nodding in agreement.

"The matter you are inquiring is about my sister, as you may have noticed," Ren said heatedly as she stepped out of the way to let Leon see Rika clearly and then continued as she glared up at him, "I challenge you Leon to a 1 on 1 beybattle. The stakes are if I win you let Rika go with no string attached. You win-I'll rejoin the Black Dragons."

"**What!?"

* * *

**

Ren: "Ooh, I am so good in leaving an evil cliffy like that!"

Rika: (Starts jumping up and down) "Yay! I'm finally in the story! Wohoo!"

Ren: "Ok, that's it! No more sugar for you! You're starting to sound like Max on a sugar rush."

Max & Rika: "You say that like it's a bad thing."

Ren: "It IS a bad thing!"

Max & Rika: "Waaaahhhh! You don't like us any more! Waaahhhh!"

Ren: "Anywho R & R peoples! Max! Rika! Stop that racket! You're scaring away the readers!"


	5. Chapter 5

Ren: (Walks in yawning) "Man, I'm so tired!"

Max: (Walks in joining Ren) "What's got your knickers in a bunch?"

Ren: (Yawns again before answering) "Stupid late night research for the Modern Language Festival has got me working like a slave driver."

Max: (Shudders and clucks his tongue in pity) "I pity you. I don't think I could handle something as hectic as the Modern Language Festival."

Ren: (Shrugs aimlessly) "Luckily the Festival isn't until next month, anywho Chappie 5 coming up."

Max: "Ren does not own the Bladebreakers if she did she would be a multi-billionaire."

**-Chapter 5-

* * *

**

**-Recap-**

_"That matter you are inquiring is about my sister, as you may have noticed," Ren started as she stepped out of the way to let Leon see Rika clearly and then continued as she pointed up at him, "I challenge you Leon to a 1 on 1 beybattle. The stakes are if I win you let Rika go with not stings attached. You win-I'll rejoin the Black Dragons."_

_"What!?"

* * *

_

The Bladebreakers and Rika stared at Ren in shock and horror while Leon, Drake and all of the other Black Dragons looked at her with interest. Ren could practically see the clogs turning in the ugly brains of Leon's as she stared up at him while he contemplated the pros and cons knowing that he couldn't resist. Then someone swung Ren around and she was forced to look into the disbelieving ones of her sister with the Bladebreakers gathered around them staring at Ren with anger, shock, and forbidding emotions written on their faces.

"Are you insane? Why would you offer something like that after all that effort you went through just to get out of the Black Dragons? And now you wanna go back?" Ren hissed in a low voice. The Bladebreakers echoed the questions through their expressions.

"Trust me I know what I'm doing! Leon can't possibly pass up too good of a deal like this plus when has the guy ever beaten me in a beybattle? Trust me, Rika!" Ren whispered back her voice just as low before she shrugged off her sister's hands and whirled back around.

Taking a few steps forward, she glared up at ugly.

"Do you accept my challenge or are you going to be a coward like always and back out?" Ren snarled with narrowed eyes.

There was a short pause before-

"I accept on one condition. You do a 2 on 1 with me and Drake," Ren said coolly with a smirk.

Ren hesitated for a second and then answered before the others could protest, "Deal!"

"Ren, NO!" Rika shouted hysterically.

"Don't be stupid!" Kai said icily.

Ren ignored them as she watched Leon leap over the railing to the balcony above and landed a few feet in front of her while Drake walked forward to complete the triangle. Ren took out Drystilion and loaded him into her launcher as Leon and Drake mirrored her with loading their beyblades into their launchers. Chief already had Dizzi set up to analyze everything.

_"Ok, Leon shouldn't be a problem, but Drake is another story. I should take Leon out quickly so I can put complete focus on Drake. I have a feeling Drake's bitbeast is going to make an appearance during this little escapade,"_ Ren thought to herself as she eyed her opponents her launcher poised for launch as Jamie did the countdown through a mouthful of blood from his still broken nose.

"3….2….1…LET IT RIP!"

"Go Drystilion!' Ren roared as she yanked the ripcord out with all of her might.

"Go Lionyla! _(Pronounced: Lee-on-nill-la.)_" Leon bellowed as he too launched his yellow and purple beyblade.

"Drystilionia _(Pronounced: Driss-stil-lee-on-ya.)_" destroy her!" Drake commanded with an icy tone his black and green beyblade making a dent in the floor when it landed.

The three beyblades clashed together weaving in and out dodging left and right to avoid getting hit.

_"If you're like us,_

_Calling all riders,_

_Roll up beside us,_

_No place to hide us,_

_All freedom fighters,_

_Let's unite us,_

_Switch on your nitrous,_

_AND….LET'S….GO."_

"Give it up, Ren-you'll never beat us. You might as well start getting comfy because you're going to be here a long, long time," Leon taunted while Drake stayed silent concentrating on his beyblade.

"Mot a chance, go Drystilion-Take Lionyla out with ShadowShot!" Ren bellowed.

"No, Drake! C'mon you're supposed to be helping me out here, man!" Leon complained quickly losing his cool to everyone's disappointment.

That familiar sound like a gunshot echoed up into the rafters of the warehouse before Drystilion disappeared. Drystilion then reappeared just before slamming head on into Lionyla with such force that as it was knocked past Leon's head and into a slab of concrete of wall it broke into pieces with some ricocheting in different directions.

_"Destination, for navigation,_

_Man up your stations,_

_Feel the sensation,_

_Surround invasion,_

_With communication,_

_Move quick, we might_

_Avoid contamination!"_

"Whoa!" Max, Tyson, and Chief gasped in awe. Ray, Hilary, and Kai could only stare in shock.

"I'm glad she didn't use that much force on me and Draciel. Imagine, that could have been Draciel when we battled," Max said uneasily.

"She's defiantly good," Hilary added.

"I'm just glad she's on our team and not anybody else's," Ray said and the Bladebreakers nodded in agreement.

"Smart move, though," Rika commented as she watched Drystilion and Drystilionia clash and dodge each other.

"What do you mean?" Chief asked.

"Ren knew who the real threat was, and lets face it-Leon isn't the best blader in the Black Dragon gang I mean heck it's a wonder in itself how he ever became leader," Rika explained and continued, "Ren knew that she would have to put all of her focus on Drake who is more than what he seems. So she took out the distraction, Leon, so she could put all of her focus on Drake. Watch, the beybattle is about to heat up. These two always give a surprise when they beybattle. You never know the outcome of these two."

_"DOWN, here comes_

_The sound,_

_Everyone POUND,_

_Your feet to this,_

_Phenomenon._

_NOW, let's make it loud,_

_Let's show 'em all HOW,_

_You move to this Phenomenon."_

"Time to end this. Drystilionia, come on out and attack with PoisonBreath," Drake snarled.

"Not on my watch, Drystilion-counter by holding your ground," Ren commanded.

_"ROLL! Open your SOUL,_

_Maybe lose CONTROL,_

_Inside of this Phenomenon._

_Just let yourself GO,_

_And let everyone KNOW,_

_You move to this, Phenomenon."_

The Bladebreakers gasped as Ren's beyblade collided with the now glowing green and black dragon _(not the gang)_ lots of green spikes and folded wings, crouched to low to the floor as it dragged its belly across the floor to get to Drystilion. It's green eyes slitted menacingly. Reaching Ren's beyblade it reared its head, opened its mouth and roared as a green mist seeped from Drystilionia's mouth and out from Drystilionia's beyblade. There was a hissing sound as soon as the green mist touched Drystilion's beyblade and everything but Drystilion's attack ring started to bubbled and fizz causing Drystilion to back off involuntarily.

_"Don't let these spiders,_

_Crawl up beside us,_

_They want to bite us,_

_Inject the virus._

_Raise up your lighters,_

_Praise to the righteous,_

_We need to guide us,_

_GET….PREPARED….TO….GO."_

"What's happening?" Tyson howled upon seeing this.

"It's Drake's PoisonBreath attack! The green mist acts like an acid that eats away at your beyblade whenever the green mist comes into contact with your beyblade. Because Ren's attack ring is made out of Titanium practically the strongest metal alloy out there, it'll take a longer time for the mist to effect it, too," Rika explained and then they heard Ren give her command-

"Drystilion, keep evading Drystilionia while I think of something!"

Then they heard Drake chuckle annoyingly, "You can't outrun me forever, Ren," he taunted with a glint in his eyes.

Ren could only growl in response as Drystilion flipped over Drystilionia to avoid from being cornered that being the worst place you could be.

_"If you're like us,_

_Calling all riders,_

_Roll up beside us,_

_No place to hide us,_

_All freedom fighters,_

_Let's unite us,_

_Switch on your nitrous,_

_And….Let's….Go!"_

_"Shit! I'm done for if I don't think of something, and quick, too!"_ Ren thought as she commanded for Drystilion to flee to the balcony and among the railings.

"How long are you going to run, eh, little Ren?" Drake taunted once more and Ren had to fight the spark of anger to stay calm.

_"Alright, if that's the way he wants it. Then let's play fire with fire,"_ thought Ren determinedly.

_"DOWN, Here comes the SOUND,_

_Everyone POUND,_

_Your feet to this,_

_PHENOMENON!_

_NOW, let's make it LOUD,_

_Let's show 'em all,_

_HOW, you move to this,_

_PHENOMENON, ROLL!_

Ren stood erect with her jaw taunt and eyes narrowed in determination, promising pain as she put her fist in the air.

"Alright, Drake. You want a fight? Then let's fight! Two can play it that game! Drystilion," Ren called.

Rika made a choking noise.

"Is she? She is! She's really going to do it!" Rika squeaked in amazement.

"What? What's she doing?" Hilary screeched her questions.

Rika looked at Hilary with a grin, "If I know Ren, and I do, Drystilionia is about to get a whole case of ass kicking!" Rika started cockily and everyone stared at Rika with baited breath. The next words that came out of her mouth shocked them to the bone-

_"Ren-Is-About-To-Call-Out-Drystilion!"_

_"Open your SOUL,_

_Maybe lose CONTROL,_

_Inside of this,_

_PHENOMENON!_

_JUST, let yourself GO,_

_And let everyone, KNOW,_

_You move to this,_

_PHENOMENON!"_

_"Can't take it anymore,_

_Shake until we move the floor,_

_What are we waiting for?_

_Let's-GO!_

_I'm tired of being ordinary,_

_Don't care if there's people staring,_

_I'll rely on my strength,_

_To carry me-on!"_

_"I'm not invisible like you,_

_Next time things get a little messed up,_

_I'll shine,_

_But I'll never be seen through,_

_I'm fine-Just trying to,_

_WAKE the rest UP."_

"Drystilion-" everyone snapped their heads toward the voice that emitted from Ren's mouth, "-It's time to shine! C'mon out and attack with Black Dragon's Rage!" Ren bellowed punching the air as she looked up at her beyblade.

There was a very low, demonic growl that at first no one _(but Ren of course)_ could place the sound. Then they realized it was coming from Ren's beyblade as it flipped sideways off of the railing and landed heavily in the middle of the floor creating a mini crater with cracks and sending vibrations through the floor which everyone felt.

"Chief! Chief!" Dizzi screeched in alarm trying to get Chief's attention. She sounded sorta panicky.

"What's wrong, Dizzi?" Chief asked worriedly.

"You're not going to believe this, but you remember the Black Dranzer incident a few years back?" Dizzi asked hurriedly.

"How could I forget?" Chief answered with a question of his own with a frown on his face.

"Well comparing Drystilion's power with Black Dranzer's, well let's just say that Black Dranzer's power PALES in comparison to Drystilion's power," Dizzi informed to anyone who was listening which was the Bladebreakers and Rika.

"That's a lie!" Kai snapped he couldn't believe any other beyblade beside his own or one of the Four sacred bitbeasts a.k.a. the Bladebreaker's bitbeasts could be so powerful.

"Check the stats for yourself, Kai, and then tell me if I'm lying!" Dizzi argued. Dizzi would be mush from the look she received from the ice captain.

"She's right, the power levels are off the chart, look at this!" Chief exclaimed and showed them a bar graph on the screen with all of the bars at the top.

"Yikes, these power spikes are going to be the end of me! I'm going to shut down now, Chief, see ya," Dizzi bid them a goodbye before the screen went blank.

"Dizzi!" _(You can imagine to said that!)_

"She'll be fine! Ren and Drystilion are the ones we should be watching!"

"But, Drystilion hasn't even come out yet!"

"That's because Drystilion is still gathering his power to come out. It's been years since he's last had the chance to stretch his legs," Ren said before Rika could.

"Ohhh!"

"-Hey what's that?" Hilary asked as she pointed at Drystilion where the bitchip started to emit a velvety midnight black glow.

Then before anyone could say anything the low demonic growl that was coming from Ren's blade turned into a full out booming roar that made everyone but Ren clamp their hands to their ears as a skinny pillar of velvety midnight black light shot up to the ceiling and then widened as this gigantic beast emerged that froze everyone but Ren in their places with either fear, shock, awe, nervousness, or all four as they stared up at Ren's bitbeast. Ren's bitbeast was a full out, mind blowing, Americanized version of a dragon. Charcoal black, shiny scales, blue mountain-like spikes and talons, yellow dagger like teeth, it stood on all fours and you could clearly see how powerful Drystilion was from the bulging muscles on the front and hind legs, oh and the wings. Yes, Drystilion defiantly _(sp? My spell check on word is being funky right now so sorry if it's wrong.)_ had wings. They unfurled at about a seventy foot wing span and the under webbing was a midnight blue color and Drystilion's stomach raised up off the floor two hundred feet in the air _(and that's just his STOMACH. Think of his HEAD, YEESH!) _Drystilion's tail which had five big spikes at the end, slinked around the room. Drystilion's midnight blue eyes were slitted and furrowed in a beastly rage as he cast his mouth wide open, slippery ropes of saliva hanging from his mouth. Silver dragon armor covered the front of the front and hind legs, along the neck, on the back of the wings, down Drystilion's muzzle, along the belly, and at the tip of his tail in between the five spikes.

Flames started licking the roof of Drystilion's mouth and beyblade. Drystilion reared back his head and roared at Drystilionia and a flaming tongue of blue and red scalded Drystilionia and Drake's beyblade making Drystilionia give a loud screech in agony.

"Whoa, now that's dragon!" Max commented as he ogled Drystilion still breathing fire on a still screeching Drystilionia all the while Drake watched in horror and slight panic while Ren looked like she was a general leading her army into battle.

"Well, durr! I mean how many dragon type bitbeasts have you come across with that breaths fire at their opponents?" Tyson drawled sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"OW!"

"Drystilion! Finish this with Dark Destruction!" Ren roared her command.

The fire stopped and Drystilion dipped his head in a nod and began to growl as black clouds began to billow out from Ren's beyblade every now and then a spark of lightning would flash from within the dark mist like cloud.

"How many bloody attacks does she have? She's already commanded three!" Tyson howled.

"Seven," Rika answered never taking her eyes off of the battle as Drystilionia disappeared with in the shadows of the black clouds as it circled Drystilion. "Dark Destruction is one of her more deadly attacks. I heard that she's working on another attack though-don't know what it's called though, yet. Drystilion's main element is shadow, and shadows can manipulate any kind of element. So she tries to create an attack with each element in it in case she needs to use it against an opponent." She added.

"She's working on an eighth attack? Even I don't have that many attacks!" Tyson gasped out wide-eyed.

"No, he's losing!" they heard Leon screech having not moved from his position when he was taken out.

"Ha, I almost forgot about him," Hilary admitted with a grin.

"I forgot about him the second he lost," Kai said making everyone stare at him.

"Arrgh! We can't let her wing! We must defeat her! You are mine, Ren!" Leon snarled pointing a finger at the said girl.

Ren stared at him in disbelieving disgust. "Listen here, ugly! I was never yours in the first place! Never had and never will be! Get-this-through-your-thick-skull-Frankenstein! I-DO-NOT-WANT-TO-GO-OUT-WITH-YOU!" Ren growled through gritted teeth.

"Wohoo! You tell 'em girl!" Hilary cheered as everyone including Kai, smiled their support at Ren.

_"Thank god, or else I would've had to beat that loser to pulp. No one will keep me from MY Ren!-Wait! Since when did I claim Ren as mine? I can't like her! Ugghh, I do not like Ren! I do not like Ren! I DO NOT LIKE REN!"_ Kai kept repeating those words in his head.

"Kai? You okay? You look a little flustered!" Chief asked concerned as he looked up at the stoic captain.

"I'm fine," Kai said curtly.

"Are you sure-" Chief pressed but was cut off.

"Mind your own damn business!" Kai snapped as he glared at the now quivering Chief.

"S-s-so-sorry!" Chief stuttered in a squeaky voice as he hid behind Dizzi with his glasses peaking from over the top.

"Arrrgh! I can't let her win!" Leon's voice sounded once again and it was getting on Ren's nerves as she tore her gaze from her beyblade that was still emitting the black clouds to set her eyes upon the ugly blonde blob that was Leon but what she saw surprised her.

Leon had moved over to stand with Jamie and the Black Dragons. They-all-had-their-launchers-pointed-at-_her!_

"What the fuck?" Ren asked them as she stared with wide but angry eyes at Leon.

"I am not going to let you walk out of here after three years of hunting you down! You are staying, Ren and you WILL be mine!" Leon stated as he stared down Ren with a possessive look in his eyes.

"Black Dragons-get her!" Leon commanded and Jamie and the others launched their beyblades commanding them to attack Drystilion.

"Cheater!" Ren screeched as Drystilion braced himself for the onslaught.

But it never came as a flash of black, crimson, gold, grey, aqua, ruby, and green rushed forward knocking back all of the enemy blades and created a wall like barricade as they lined up in front of Drystilion as the black clouds seeped back into Ren's beyblade.

_"Huh!?"_ Ren pondered looking left and right as she spotted everyone on the team and Rika lined up beside her. Kai, Tyson, and Max on her right and Ray, Rika, Hilary, and Chief on her left.

"One thing we can't stand is cheaters! Cheaters are scum! If you guys are going to cheat and attack Ren-then we'll be there to stop you!" Kai spoke his eyes as cold and deadly as his voice as he stared down Leon giving him Kai's best death glare.

Ren understood and then smiled.

"Thanks guys," Ren said giving them all a genuine smile.

"Hey, no problem-remember we're the Bladebreakers. A team and teammates have gotta look after one another," Ray responded with a smile of his own directed at Ren.

"But, I don't get it," Hilary started looking confused as she connected her eyes with the cold, dead, and emotionless ones of Drake's. "Why did _you_ knock back the Black Dragon's beyblades, too?" She continued questioning his motives.

"Hehe," Ren chuckled with Drake unintentionally as she looked at Hilary. "Don't confuse Drake as the goody-goody type, Hil. The guy is just being selfish, right Drake?" Ren directed this last bit at the said boy.

Drake chuckled darkly. "You know me too well, little Ren," he said giving Ren a sinister smirk.

"Stay out of this you punks! You, too, Drake! This is between me and Ren!" Leon snapped glaring at them. To say that Leon was not in a happy mood would be an understatement.

"Oh, go fuck yourself, Leon!" Ren snapped back her eyes flashing with annoyance and anger.

"Besides, no one gives a damn about you throwing your little hissy fit!" Ray added in his own annoyance.

"There's no way, in your fucking hideous little mind that I am going to let you have Ren all to yourself!" Drake growled softly as he glared at Leon.

"Aaargghh! Take them out!" Leon could do all but stomp his feet on the ground and hiss like a two year old.

"Bring it on! Dragoon-Phantom Hurricane attack!" Tyson commanded and Dragoon shot forth a pillar of howling wind shooting to the ceiling as Dragoon appeared in all his glory.

"Dranzer-Fire Arrow attack!" Kai boomed and fire burst into view with Dranzer screeching his entrance.

"Drigger-Tiger Claw!" Ray growled and Drigger roared to life, sparks of lightning clashing in the air as he charged at his opponents.

"Draciel-Ultimate Defense!" Max screeched and the turtle echoed the noise of his master as he appeared.

"Drys-" Rika started.

"Drystilion-" Ren continued.

"Drystilionia-" Drake added.

"Triple Dragon Storm!" They finished together.

Drys howled into view. She was a red, spiky, hide ball of a dragon. Black spikes caked her short stubby neck and trailed down her back and tail. On huge spike planted itself at the end of her muzzle between her flappy nostrils. Her wings that were unfurled had black armor clipped on the back mindful of a few spikes themselves popping out of the rim. The wings had a sixty foot wing span and her height came at a good one hundred and fifty feet up off the floor. Black armor decorated Drys's belly, fore and hind legs, down the tail and on her cheek bones.

Drys and Drystilion waited side by side as Drystilionia raised his belly up off of the floor and waddled up next to Drystilion's other side. Together, with unfurled wings they screeched taking to the sky in flight.

Tyson and Max both together knocked all of the beyblades out except for Jamie who was being stubborn in trying to get past Ray and Kai to get to Ren.

"Attack!" Jamie roared at his panther that was hissing and swiping paws with Drigger.

Drigger dodged a swipe from the panther and bowled into it knocking it to the ground making the panther howl in anger. Then Dranzer slammed into Jamie's beyblade without warning.

"Can't let you have all of the fun!" Kai said to Ray with a smirk.

"Show off!" Ray scoffed with a smirk of his own.

Then three blurs of black with a dash of ruby red, midnight blue and silver, and emerald green swooped down and rammed into Jamie's beyblade and then stopped as they formed a triangle around the hissing panther.

Ren turned to Rika who was beside her displaying a mocking grin on her face, "Didn't Sunshine say something about not letting someone having all of the fun?" She inquired as she glanced at the two boys, knowingly.

Rika laughed and Ren winked at Ray and Kai both who were smirking with their arms crossed.

"Drys-" Rika started up once more.

"Drystilion-" Ren continued once again.

"Drystilionia-" Drake followed up.

"Triple Grand Finale!" They boomed aloud punching the air.

All three dragons took flight once more, cutting through the air at super sonic speeds. Then with a couple of screeches Drys dived straight down and her beyblade sideswiped Jamie's panther with trails of flames fanning out and along the ground as Drys reached the panther and plowed into it before making a sweeping left turn to stop at some feet before Jamie's beyblade. Drystilion followed up behind Drys with fire also fanning out behind his beyblade as he smashed into the panther and stopped opposite of Drys at a 45 degree angle. Then Drystilionia pounced and sideswiped the panther with fierce force and you guessed it, flames, too, fanned out from behind and around his beyblade and stopped parallel to Drystilion creating a right triangle of the three beyblades. Then without further ado all three dragons reared their heads back, taking deep breaths before they roared in unison as they rained tongues of flame down and all around the panther that hissed from the heat and pain.

"Cool, all three dragons can breathe fire!" Max shouted from observing the spectacle.

Then the Dragons charged at the panther still breathing fire all the while. Then sparks of lightning tailed with the flames as they charged at the panther at the same time and slammed once and for all into Jamie's beyblade and shattered it.

"Noooo!" Jamie and Leon shouted in unison as the Drystilia siblings summoned their blades to their hands and turned to stare down Leon.

"You have been defeated, Leon, and I have won our deal! Rika comes with me and she's longer apart of the Black Dragon gang! It was nice doing business with you, good bye and good riddance," Ren said and they left, everyone including Drake and Rika left.

* * *

Ren: _(Stretches) _"Yay! I have five chappies done! That's an achievement!"

Tyson: "R & R peoples, and if you like Naruto check out Ren's new ficcy! It's called A Haruno's Path of the Kunoichi."


	6. Chapter 6

Ren: "Okay I have a few dislcaimers to make some of them I forgot to say in some previous chappies. Ok for the song in chapter 4: I do not own Phenomenon by Thousand Foot Krutch. In chappie 3 I do not own Call Me When You're Sobre by Evanescence and now I do not own Bladebreakers. Oh and btw-HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY!!!!"

**-Chapter 6-**

The second the gang stepped out of the warehouse Ren and Drake turned to each other and stared each other down with their faces inches apart _(eww! They're not going to kiss! They're brother and sister that's gross!)_ while the others watched in the background.

"Leon's going to be pissed at you for ditching the gang like your younger sister," Ren said with a smirk.

Eyes widened as the Bladebreakers and Rika stared in shock.

"He can get over it!" Drake uttered his smirk matching Ren's.

Then they back off away from each other and then Drake turned his back on Ren with his head looking over his shoulder at Ren.

"See you at the tournament. Dad will be just giddy to know that you are back in town," Drake said to her.

"Hn, he can rot in hell for all I care!" Ren grunted so low only Drake could hear.

"Haha, you really are cold. Glad to see that ice around that black heart of yours still hasn't melted yet! I wonder who will be the lucky person to break it. Like I said-see you at the tournament," Drake said with cold laughter as he walked away.

"Hn, I doubt that could ever happen, not after what happened before!" Ren whispered softly with her head bowed and a shadow cast over her eyes.

Rika, the only one actually knowing what Ren was talking about, stared at her sister in sorrow as the others looked on in confusion and bewilderment.

* * *

Ren took a deep breath of air when they arrived back at the park and exhaled feeling happy tha she had actually done something good for her sister for once. Then she was tackled once again to the ground as her sister launched herself at Ren. 

"Aahhh, oof!" Ren squealed.

"Ow," Ren groaned rubbing her head after it contacted with the hard ground.

"Oh, Ren-I'm so happy! I'm no longer in the gang anymore! YAY! Thank you sooo much!" Rika squealed still on top of Ren hugging her around the middle.

"Um, okay, but uh, question? Am I just some huggable teddy bear or something? Because everyone keeps on hugging me without any warning and I'm starting to get the feeling that I'm just this life-sized teddy bear plushie or something that everyone hugs," Ren said in exasperation with a smile.

Everybody except Kai laughed and Rika got up off of Ren and helped her up.

"So what now?" Ren asked as she faced her team with a small smile.

"Now," Kai started before anyone could and continued, "We train!" Tyson groaned loudly and this time everyone laughed.

"Do you mind if I train with you today? I could use the conditioning for Drys," Rika asked Ren.

"It's up to Sunshine-he's the cap'm," Ren replied and they both looked at the said person.

"As long as you don't get in our way," Kai grunted.

"Aye, aye, cap'm," Ren and Rika said in unison saluting him. Kai scowled.

* * *

For the next few days it was back to training for the Bladebreakers to get the feel of their new blades more. They packed a lot of punch that's for sure. 

_Flashback_

"_Go Drigger! Attack!" Ray roared._

"_Go Dragoon! Finish him," Tyson barked._

_Problem was that they had just gotten the hang of controlling their beyblades to just MOVE and didn't realize the damage their beyblades could actually do._

"_No guys! Not like that!" Ren screeched at them but it was too late._

_Fortunately they missed each other by a long shot, unfortunately their beyblades ended up making a huge dent in the wall they were next to._

_Ren slapped her hand on her forehead shaking hr head._

"_I told you, you guys weren't ready to attack yet! But does anyone ever listen to the beyblading expert? NOOOO!" Ren said aloud to no one in particular her voice dripping with sarcasm. Everyone glared at her._

_End Flashback_

Sometimes Rika would join them in on their training and sometimes she would wander off around town doing her own thing. The first time Ren and Rika had to meet the others was at the park and they were late and the sisters were BORED AS HELL! So Ren suggested that they skateboard to pass the time and Rika agreed.

They skateboarded all _over_ the park grinding stairwell railings and doing 360 ollies and other neat tricks. When they came back to the team's meeting idea they had no idea that the others were already there waiting for them. So when they were grinding down the last railing of a stairwell towards them, Ren got the biggest shock of her life when she saw them.

_Flashback_

"_Haha, c'mon Rika! You're losing! That last Hangcliff got me 10 points ahead, a mere 180 isn't going to get you anywhere!" Ren taunted over her shoulder as she grabbed the edge of her skateboard and jumped and began to grind down the railing of the last stairwell they had to go down for the Bladebreaker's team meeting spot was just so coincidently at the bottom of the stairwell._

"_Haha, yeah well this grind will get me somewhere!" Rika shot back as she followed Ren down the stairwell on the rail on the opposite side of the one Ren was on._

_It was such a shame that bunch of tree branches obscured the view at the bottom because then Ren would have seen the innocent and unsuspecting Ray standing RIGHT in front the railing Ren was grinding on as he faced the side looking for Ren and Rika as he and the others lounged around the stairwell and she would have time to warn him._

_Alas that did not happen for Ren so when Ren saw Ray standing their without a care in the world, she tried to stop the inevitable by screaming at the top of her lungs at him._

"_Aah, Ray! Look out! Move out of the way!" Ren screeched._

"_Wha-?Oof!" Ray had time to say as he turned to the direction of Ren's voice just in time to see with widened eyes Ren flying down the railing at him._

_Ren, after screaming at Ray, had tried to stop her grinding by pulling back on her board but then she kind of tripped and smashed face first into Ray's toned chest._

_Then Ray's chiseled arms latched around her with her arms clasped behind his back underneath Ray's arms, but then when Ren crashed into Ray he just HAD to loose his footing and turn and Ren's back slammed into the concrete sidewalk knocking the wind out of her with Ray on top of her. Her eyes closed, Ray's legs in between hers and his face buried in the crook of Ren's neck with his eyes closed. Oh, and don't forget that their arms were **still** wrapped around each other's back._

"_Owwww, anybody see the license plate on that diesel? Cause I swear I'm gonna hunt that guy down and kick his ass for giving me a killer headache the size of mars!" Ren groaned with her eyes still closed and her head pounding._

_Then she felt movement on top of her as ray unlatched his arms around Ren and used them to push himself off what he though was most comfortable cement he had ever been on; it even breathed! Wait breathed?_

_Ray's eyes snapped open at that thought and he looked down at the breathing cement beneath him and his golden eyes widened and he blushed as red as cherry (Aww, lookit! Ray-kun's blushing! Doesn't he look so cuute?) at seeing himself on top of Ren. Unfortunately Ren's eyes happened to pick that the right moment to snap open and this time it was **her** turn to blush as red as a tomato and for her eyes to widen and she immediately unlatched her arms from around Ray's back._

"_Um….." Ren said meekly and bit her bottom lip and looked away, hoping Ray would get the message._

_Ray had no clue in what she wanted and somewhere in the back of his head something was screaming and whining like a 4 year old wishing that she hadn't removed her hands._

"_Hum, hum," someone cleared their throat making Ren to turn her face in the opposite direction and look up to see along with Ray the stoic expression of Kai and Ren blushed crimson._

"_**Is that jealousy flashing through his eyes? And why is Ray glaring at Kai? I'm so confused!"** Ren thought._

_End Flashback

* * *

_

One morning Ren and Rika were walking side by side to their meeting place with the Bladebreakers when all of a sudden this black van pulled up in front of them.

"Oi, run right over us the next time why don't cha?" Ren drawled angrily in a loud voice at the van.

Then the side door of the van opened and before Ren knew what happened, someone had jumped out and punched Ren in the nose sending her flying back and she ended up rolling down the hill that sloped down beside the sidewalk.

As this was happening Rika's voice rang out, "AAAhhh, hey! What are you doing? Let me go Ren? REN! HELP!"

Clutching a bloody surely broken nose, Ren got up from her sprawled out position on her belly and looked up just in time to see two men: one skinny with spiky brown hair, shades, and a hideous suit and another bald, with shades as well and a matching ugly suit shove a hand and feet bound, struggling Rika being shoved into the back of the van by the two men who followed her and slid the door shut with a slam.

Ren got up in rage and horror and sprinted up the hill just as the van started to drive off and she sprinted after it.

"RIKA! RIKA! LET HER GO YOU BASTARDS!" She shouted at the van, thoughts about meeting the team flew out of Ren's head as she chased the van down the street now a little ways away from the park.

Rika somehow managed to get to the back window of the van and shoved the curtains on the window aside.

"REN! REN! HELP ME!" Rika shouted at the top of her voice after spotting Ren chasing after her sister with one hand outstretched trying to reach the van's rear fender with the other pinching the bridge of her broken nose that bled down her chin and mouth.

Then as Ren was shouting back to her sister that she was going to get her out of there, a hand with white gloves and clutching a white cloth appeared in front of Rika and covered her screaming mouth and pulled her out of the view of the window while another set of white gloved hands closed the window curtains. Ren was almost touching the van's rear fender when the van accelerated and turned a sharp corner down an alleyway and Ren fell behind. By the time Ren turned the corner the van was nowhere to be found.

Furious and forgetting her broken nose, Ren screamed in rage and kicked a nearby crate two times with all of her might not caring the slightest bit that it hurt.

Trying to clear her head and think about going back to the park and talk with the guys about getting back the kidnapped Rika she almost didn't catch the distinct sound of a phone ringing.

Trying to place the sound, Ren looked around and spotted a nearby phone booth that possessed the ringing phone. Hesitant, Ren, panting from running, still cupping her still bleeding and broken nose, slowly and warily walked up to the phone booth. Opening the door and stepping in, she closed the door and finally picked up the phone and clutched it to her ear.

"Hello?" Ren said the best she could through a mouth full of blood.

"Sorry about the broken nose. I'm sure you can see a doctor after all of this is done," a rough voice said with a chuckle.

Ren's stomach felt like someone had dumped ten buckets of ice down it as she gripped the phone tighter and her eyes became darker almost black and she scowled in fury.

"Who are you, asshole? What do you want? And let go of my sister you jackass or I swear to God-" Ren began to rant.

"Ah, I wouldn't be swearing anything right now if I were you Serena Drystilia or should I say Ren-" the gruff male voice was cut off by hers.

"It's Serena to you, pal! Only my friends have the special privilege of calling me Ren and you are most certainly not my friend!" Ren spat in a cold voice.

"Right, Serena, the thing is if you don't comply with our demands, the knife in my hand I'm holding to your sister's pretty neck might just slip if you catch my drift," the voice continued as if this happened every day for him.

Ren gulped and clutched the phone so tight her knuckles were turning white, "What do you want?" She growled.

"Tsk, tsk, that tone will get you no where! I'm afraid you'll have to change that attitude of yours if you're going to get anything out of me and it'd be such a crime to waste someone as beautiful as your sister," the voice said coldly.

Feeling the need to punch something or someone Ren tried to calm down and hissed into the phone with a fake cheery tone, "Welcome to Burger King how may I help you?"

"Cute, anyway my first demand is for you to get to the Star Stadium in five minutes where you are to pick up another phone before it stops ringing or you can just say goodbye to Rika-chan, here," the voice said curtly.

"What!? The star stadium in five minutes? You gotta-" Ren started to argue and then the voice interrupted again.

"Ta-ta," and then the phone went dead.

Cold reality suck in faster then when Max goes on a sugar rush from eating a cookie after five seconds as Ren stared at the phone in horror and anger.

"The star stadium in five minutes?" Ren questioned out loud and then slammed the phone on the cradle and then opened the phone booth door and took off in the direction of the star stadium as fast as she could.

_Meanwhile back at the park……_

"Where is she? She's never been late?" Kai barked as he looked around for their missing teammate.

"Chill out, Kai. I'm sure she's on her way, she probably just got hung up on waiting for Rika," Tyson said with his arms behind his head beside the stoic captain in an effort to calm down his friend.

"No, Kai's right, c'mon-think about it Tyson. When-during the entire time we've known Ren-have you known her to be late? Usually _we're_ the ones late not the other way around. I'm getting worried," Ray added his bit.

Successfully shut up, Tyson started to brood on this when Chief spoke up, "I can check on Dizzi to see where she is via the satellite and her bitbeast."

"You can? Then do it, do it," Max said excitedly.

Chief opened up Dizzi and typed hurriedly on her keyboard.

"This is weird," Chief said after a moment and stared in puzzlement at the screen with Max, Hilary, and Ray bent over the short boy.

Tyson and Kai came over to see what the fuss is about. On Dizzi's screen it showed the heads of Drigger, Dranzer, Draciel, and Dragoon all gathered in a group at the park.

The head of Drystilion was in a completely different part of the city almost on the other side in fact.

"What is it?" Ray asked concerned.

"It says here, that Ren is at the star stadium," Chief answered doubtfully.

"The Star stadium? Why would she be there?" Hilary asked dumbfounded.

"Do I look like a mind reader to you?" Chief asked her.

"I say we go over there and see what's up," Max suggested. Agreeing everyone took off in the direction of the star stadium.

_Somewhere else……._

"What's the stats?" a gruff voice grunted.

"Health: Excellent, Energy: 75, Blood Pressure: Normal for her age range, Heart Rate: Again excellent for her age range. She's in tip top shape if you ask me. It's the temper you've got to watch out for, sir," a man responded.

"Excellent, carry on with phase two," the same voice barked.

"Yes, sir," the man responded.

_Back with Ren……._

"I-hate-soccer! Why in the bloody hell do they have to have such a big bloody stadium?" Ren ranted her nose was still bleeding but it was just at a small trickle now and Ren didn't even bother wiping the blood in her hurry to get to the stadium.

Ren was now at the stadium and was at the ramp that led onto the field and she could hear the phone ringing insistently. Coming out onto the field, Ren spotted the phone that happened to be on the other side of the bloody field!

Cursing, Ren began to sprint her way across the field as fast as she could.

"Gotta-get-to-the-phone-before-it-stops-r-ringing!" Ren panted.

The phone kept ringing but Ren knew it would stop before she even got close to it. So Ren loaded Drystilion and launched him at the phone knocking it off the cradle and picked it up successfully.

"I-I-made-it! I'm here, now where is my sister?" Ren panted into the phone as she bent over her knee with her free hand on her thigh.

"Nice job on using her beyblade to pick up the phone, by the way," the voice commented.

This caught Ren's attention and she started looking around suspiciously for cameras or a person.

"Looking for something? You'll get to see your sister all in due time, now I want you to go to the first ally with a phone down at the fish market. You have 3 minutes to get there, ciao," the voice said.

Ren growled and slammed the phone down and took off.

"_I hope you are alright, Rika. I'll make whoever's behind all of this pay for messing with the Drystilia family, you can count on it!"_ Ren thought in anger.

_With the Bladebreakers……._

"Chief! She's left the star stadium now, she's headed towards the fish market," Dizzi piped up.

"Is there anyway we can catch up or intercept her someway? Some kind of short cut?" Ray asked Dizzi over his shoulder as they now ran toward the fish market.

"Yeah, take a left down the next alleyway and it'll lead you straight to her," Dizzi responded.

They took the left and wondered what in god's name was Ren doing running around the city instead of meeting them for practice.

_With Ren……_

"Shit! I only have two minutes left and I'm only half way there! I'm in deep fucking shit, here!" Ren said aloud to no one in particular.

"REN! REN! WAIT UP!" a voice hollered from behind her.

Not complying to stop running, Ren looked over her shoulder to see the Bladebreakers running after her only a little far behind.

"_How the hell did they find me?"_ Ren couldn't help but wonder.

"Holy hell! What the hell happened to your nose?" cried after glancing at Ren's bloody face when they caught up with her despite the fact Ren hadn't slowed down one bit in her sprinting spree.

"How'd-_pant-_you-_pant pant­-_guys-find me-_pant pant pant_?" Ren asked panting.

"Dizzi, she can track a bitbeast anywhere within the city limits," Chief explained.

"What happened? Where's Rika? Who or how did you broke your nose? And why you running around town when you should be meeting us at the park?" Kai said in a serious tone.

Panting, Ren turned a corner before explaining the best she could what happened on their way to meet them.

"Boris! Of course, he knows everything about us, but with a new member on the team well, he'll want to know every advantage he can use on you," Tyson explained in a huff.

"So I take it you've had a run in with this Boris character before, eh?" Ren asked they finally reached the fish market and Ren began looking for the first alleyway that had a ringing phone booth in it.

"Yeah, you could say that," Max said.

"Hey, Chief! You think Dizzi could find the first alleyway with a phone in it?" Ren asked the boy.

"Dizzi?" Chief asked the computer in question.

"The second alleyway on the right on the very end," Dizzi answered and Ren put on a burst of speed trying to get to the ringing phone.

"I got 50 seconds," Ren growled as she turned down the ally designated and the sound of a ringing phone reached the Bladebreaker's ears.

Growling, Ren power sprinted to the phone booth at the end. Realizing again that she wasn't going to make it on time, Ren loaded Drystilion once more and used Drystilion to pick up the phone.

"Y-yes-I'm-h-here. Cut the wild goose chase and tell me where Rika is, dipshit!" Ren snapped into the phone.

"Ah, I see you've reunited with your friends. Unfortunately they are only going along with the ride, I'm afraid. Last task: Get to the docks in 2 and a half minutes and there will be a boat. The boat will take you to where your sister is being held captive. There you will have to figure out a riddle in order to save your sister. In order to figure out the riddle I'll give you a clue-

'_I roar,_

_I smite,_

_I fight,_

_I intimidate and yet I protect._

_What am I?"_

"That's one shitty clue, if you ask me and you suck ass at poetry!" Ren snarled. Ren then hung up the phone before another word could be spoken and turned to the others.

"Lets go," She said and ran to the docks.

"What do you mean by 'clue'?" Hilary asked. Having only been able to hear Ren's side of the conversation, the others were clueless as to what was going on as they trailed after Ren.

"This Boris person said I have to get to the docks in 2 and a half minutes where a boat will take me to where Rika is being held. But in order to save her, I have to figure out a riddle and he gave me a clue to solve the riddle," Ren explained as they came to a block away from the docks.

"So what's the clue?" Ray couldn't help but ask the number one question.

"Its-

'_I roar,_

_I smite,_

_I fight,_

_I intimidate and yet I protect._

_What am I?'_

That's easy of course, though," Ren said.

"You've figured the clue out that fast? Amazing! What is it?" Chief asked ecstatic.

"It's a dragon. Think about it, a dragon roars of course, it smites those that stand in it fury, it fights because that what Dragons do, I don't know about you but dragons can be pretty intimidating to me and its opponents and it protects its young," Ren explained as if this was a walk in the park.

"Ren you really are a genius!" Max exclaimed with a smile.

Ren didn't smile back though as she glared at the road in front of her.

"The golden question though is-what does a dragon have to do with the riddle?" Ren asked suspiciously.

"We'll find out when we get there, c'mon let's hurry we only got 1 minute and 30 seconds," Kai said hurriedly.

Ren silently cursed and picked up the pace. Turning the corner she could just make out the docks with a driverless motor boat waiting at the foot of a ladder.

Just as they set foot on the planks of the dock the boat they were trying to reach mysteriously and suspiciously started up and threatened to drive away by edging forward ever so slightly.

"Oh, no you don't," Ren said narrowing her eyes and sprinted and jumped off the dock and into the boat, the others just made it in before the boat sped off.

Ren looked around to see an abandoned oil tanker way out in the ocean and assumed that was where the boat was headed.

"Déjà vu," Tyson said aloud after seeing the oil tanker.

"No kidding," Chief and Hilary said in unison.

"Why?" Ren asked curiously.

"Cause this is where Boris took Hilary and Chief when he kidnapped them last year to test me and Dragoon," Tyson answered.

"I just hope this little trip doesn't end up like the last one," Hilary exasperated.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what happened?" Ren question nervously.

"He he, I accidentally blew up the robot spider they were using to test me," Tyson answered scratching the back of his head as he laughed nervously.

"Which led to the ship being caught on fire and that made us run for our lives to the boat that took Tyson to us before the tanker blew up," Hilary added in a fake cheerily voice.

"Fascinating," Ren couldn't help but say with sarcasm dripping from her voice and she turned back to face the oil tanker they were getting closer and closer to.

Pretty soon the boat died down as it pulled up along side the only ladder that led to the ship's deck. Trying to maintain her balance from the monstrous waves smacking against he small motor boat making ir rock angrily back and forth, Ren was the first one to climb the ladder and haul herself over the railing and onto the ships haunted, rusted steel deck.

No waiting to see if the others had made it up safely, Ren began searching for any clue that could lead to her sister. Spotting a piece of paper taped to a closed door, Ren ripped it off and read it to herself.

"_Such a fiddle,_

_To have to figure out my riddle,_

_But to save your sister,_

_Figure out the right answer._

_The Clue,_

_Will help you._

_I come from a roar,_

_I help smite,_

_I help fight,_

_My power is what makes my companion intimidating,_

_My power is what my companion use for their protecting,_

_Now reflect and tell me,_

_What am I to be?"_

"To find your sister go to the last door at the end of the right corridor at the bottom of the ship. There, a surprise awaits you."

Ren clenched her free fist and flung the paper away only to be caught by Kai who began to read it as Ren flung the door open and started down the stairs in a dash to get to her sister.

"Shit!" Kai cursed after reading the riddle and passed it off to Ray before starting down the stairs himself after Ren.

"Fuck!" Ray also cursed and gave the riddle to Hilary before he, too, dashed after Ren.

Ren had just reached the bottom of the stairs and was looking wildly around for the right corridor when Kai and Ray popped into view.

"Ren, wait up," Kai and Ray said after her when they reached her.

"I can't wait! Rika needs me, dammit!" Ren snapped and after spotting the right corridor dashed down it.

"She's going to get herself killed," Kai muttered to Ray as they followed a short distance behind Ren.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Ray growled back.

"Ray! Kai! Wait up! Where's Ren?" Tyson hollered a little ways behind them with Max, Chief, and Hilary.

"Just up ahead, Hurry up or we'll never catch up to her, she's a fast one," Ray hollered over his shoulder at them.

Ren couldn't help but notice the air getting colder and colder almost a winter type of cold when she finally spotted the last door at the end of the corridor.

"_There!"_ Ren thought as she let out a breath of mist and sprinted as fast as she could to the door.

Reaching the door, she kicked it open with her heel two times before it flung open and ran inside.

There were four things Ren noticed when she stepped through the threshold.

One: Rika tied and gagged to a chair that hung from a chain in the midair above a gigantic beydish which was the second thing she noticed.

Third: She notice the icy walls, floor and ceiling and it was as cold as a blizzard.

Last: She noticed a spider-like robot with a camera, launcher, and red light positioned on the other side of the beydish.

Ren took a step toward the unconscious Rika and shouted, "RIKA!"

Then Ren had to drop to the floor, roll sideways to the right, and stand back up with her fists raised to her mouth as all of a sudden the spider robot shot a laser at her.

"Ah, glad you could join us Ren and hello Bladebreakers. Unfortunately, Ren's the only one who needs to show off her skills for me," Boris's voice crackled through a hidden speaker somewhere and Ren finally noticed the rest of the gang that had arrived.

"I told you, call me Serena! Only my friends have the right to call me Ren and I'd rather eat Tyson's hat than be friends with you, Boris," Ren snarled angrily.

Tyson clutched his hat to his head with wide eyes. "Don't eat my hat!" he exclaimed.

"It's called sarcasm, Tyson," Ren said rolling her eyes.

"I see the others have told you about me," Boris said dryly. Ren stayed silent.

"Here's the deal, you beybattle and if you win you get your sister back but if you lose we get you and your bitbeast," Boris said getting straight to the point.

Ren narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "How do you know I have a bitbeast?" she hissed venomously.

"Boris works with the world's top scientists, Ren. He can get the tiniest bit of information on anyone, " Kai explained before Boris could.

"Ah, so you haven't told our dear Serena all about me have you, Bladebreakers? Anyway enough chitchat, Serena do we have a deal or not because frankly I don't have all day," Boris said curtly.

"Patience is a virtue, but yes, we have a deal and I'll beat your stupid robot!" Ren growled with confidence.

"Good luck," Max whispered as Ren marched up the stairs to the beydish.

"Name: Serena Drystilia, Age: 18, Blood Type: The rarest AB Negative, Bitbeast: Unknown, Chance of winning: None," the spider robot rattled off as it got ready to launch with Ren copying it.

"Yeah?" Well don't cross your wires just yet you hunk of scrap metal. You don't know what I can do," Ren shot back.

"3….2….1-Let it rip," the robot said and they launched.

"Go cyber Dragoon," the robot commanded in a metallic voice.

"Drystilion-destroy cyber Dragoon," Ren boomed.

The robot's grey beyblade began to glow and a robotic version of Tyson's Dragoon appeared only it was more of an icy blue instead of the regular crystal blue.

Drystilion stayed hidden in his bitchip as he rammed in a head on head collision with the cyber Dragoon.

"Why isn't Ren calling out Drystilion?" Hilary asked the others.

"Ren doesn't like to rely on Drystilion all of the time so she uses him as a last resort to make her actual beyblade stronger," Ray explained not looking away from the beydish and Ren. _(Ren: "Stop staring at my ass!" Ray: "Sorry, I'm a guy I can't help it!")_

"That's actually not a bad idea," Chief had to admit.

"Drystilion, shadow shot!" Ren bellowed.

"Cyber Dragoon, ice storm!" the spider commanded. Cyber Dragoon roared.

"Ice storm?" Ren questioned and then she felt a sudden drop in the temperature as all of a sudden a whirling column of snow, ice and wind shot up toward the ceiling. The roaring winds made everything colder and now ice started to form around Ren's shoes making Ren's feet stick to the floor.

Debris of ice and snow whirling around the room made everyone raise their arms in front of their faces as their hair waved wildly around. The new flurry of snow and ice made Drystilion halt in his tracks so the shadow shot was useless.

"They've combined Tyson's Phantom Hurricane with Tala's Ice Blizzard attack," Chief roared to anyone who was listening over the gale.

"_Ice and wind, huh? How about fire and wind?"_ Ren thought.

"Drystilion, solar winds attack!" Ren commanded with a smirk.

You could hear, Drystilion roar as all of a sudden flames fanned at the base of Ren's blade and wind started to pick up around it carrying the and molding it into a flaming twister that gave off massive waves of heat that hit them in a searing gaze.

With all of the snow and fire battling each other steam and mist started form making it harder for the team to see Ren. Then Drystilion began circling the beydish faster and faster making a ring of fire around cyber Dragoon and melting the little ice that began to form around Ren's feet on the beydish. Pretty soon the steam got so thick they lost sight of Ren in the mist.

Then the twisters of ice and flame met in a head on collision and there was a loud hissing sound as fire and ice touched each other making more steam.

"Ren! What's happening?" Ren heard Kai's voice ring out to her but she ignored it trying to focus on the battle.

"_I think it's time we wrapped this up,"_ Ren thought.

"Drystilion-c'mon out and attack with Fire Shadow shot," Ren ordered.

Drystilion growled as he appeared. Then with a flaming shotgun sound he disappeared and rammed several times into Cyber Dragoon before one final slam sent it flying out if the ring and through the camera lense on the spider and out of the back of the robot and what was left of it lodged itself into the wall.

Electricity danced around the spider before it blew up and added more flames to the enraging inferno Drystilion had started.

Ren had just called Drystilion back when the chair Rika was on somehow broke at the back and Rika dropped still unconscious in the middle of the beydish..

"RIKA!" Ren shouted and jumped through the flames and down into the beydish.

Reaching her sister, Ren started to work on the ropes binding Rika to the chair just as Kai, Ray, and the others appeared out of the slowly dissipating mist at the top of the beydish and looked in awe at the ring of fire around the dish that was slowly spreading due to the oil reside workers trekked in ages ago when they on the ship.

"REN!" they shouted at her when they spotted her through the wall of flames.

"GO ON! GO! I'LL FOLLOW ONCE I GET RIKA UNTIED! START UP THE BOAT! THIS PLACE IS FILLED WITH OIL-WHO KNOWS HOW LONG IT'LL TAKE TO BLOW!" Ren bellowed up at them as the ropes she was working on around Rika's arms fell to the ground.

"She's right, lets head on up," Hilary said they turned reluctantly and with one last quick glance back Rika who was now working on the ropes around Rika's legs, and they ran back down the steps and out of the room.

Everything was ablaze by the time Ren got Rika untied and up out of the beydish. Coughing from the smoke and eyes burning from the heat Ren threw an arm of Rika's around her neck and clutched it and with the her other arm around Rika's waist she began to haul both of their asses out of there.

Even the corridor beyond the room was aflame with bits of ceiling starting to fall. Ren winced as part of the ceiling fell onto her back and as fire stung her skin as she raced as fast as she could down the corridor.

The stairs looked unstable as the wooden planks creaked and burned of fire and under hers and Rika's weight when she climbed them.

"C'mon, c'mon, hurry guys! Ren's counting on us and this place looks like it's going to blow any second," Max shouted when they reached the deck to see everything alight.

They ran to the side and jumped over the side into the small motor boat disregarding the ladder.

"C'mon, c'mon, please start, please!" Tyson prayed as he turned the key in the ignition on the boat. The boat roared to life in an answer to Tyson's prayer.

"YES!" Tyson cheered. Now all they had to do was wait for Ren.

"Aahh," Ren hissed as a burning wooden plank fell on Ren's already burned back making her stumble. Ren blinked to clear the foggy smoke out of her eyes and coughed like crazy.

"_Can't pass out! Gotta-get-Rika-outta-here,"_ Ren thought panting as her sight wavered.

Shaking her head she continued her race up the stairs with Rika, who was STILL unconscious.

"_There! The door!"_ Ren shouted wearily in her mind her throat burning too much form the smoke inhalation and burning heat for her to use.

Reaching the door that was her ticket to getting out of there, she kicked it open with all of her might and race out onto the deck and halted. Everything was aflame, she couldn't even see the railing on the side of the ship where the boat and the others were because the flames were so high.

Cursing mentally and out loud in a raspy voice, Ren looked wildly around for an exit knowing time was running out and she was standing on a ticking time bomb. Looking to her left, she saw a break in the wall of flames and ran for it. Looking forward was another break and was that the bow?

Sprinting as fast as lightning, she raced through the break and to the bow of the tanker and jumped form the bow, after pushing Rika, into the ocean.

"_KABOOM! SPLASH!"_

"AAAHHH!" Ren screamed plummeting into the ocean the flames bearing down on her back.

"REN!: the team shouted from the boat a little ways away from the exploding ship.

Then the ship sank under the surface and all was quiet until Ren surfaced and began looking around for Rika.

"RIKA! RIKA!" Ren yelled hysterically, ignoring the shouts from the others. Then she took a big gulp of air and plunged into the dark depths of the ocean.

"_C'mon, where are you?"_ Ren thought as she held her breath and looked around.

"_There!"_ Ren spotted her unconscious sister, eyes closed and slowly sinking to the ocean floor.

Diving after her, Ren snagged an arm around Rika's waist and kicked and pumped her legs and arms to the surface. Her body, especially her mind and lungs were screaming when Ren took in a deep breath of air when she broke through the surface. Then she pulled Rika to the surface who came up spluttering and coughing as she as now finally regaining consciousness.

Ren grabbed a plank and rested herself and Rika on it as she patted Rika on the back to get what little water was left out of Rika's lungs.

"How many times am I going to have to save your ass?" Ren asked smiling tiredly at her sister as she waited for the others.

"REN!" came Ray's voice as the hum of the motor boat died down as they reached her and Rika.

"Take Rika first," Ren said as she handed Rika up to the reaching hands of Ray, Kai, Hilary, Max, and Chief as Tyson drove the boat.

Once they got Rika aboard they helped Ren haul herself over the side of the boat when and then proceeded to collapse panting on the floor and hissed as Rika's hand suddenly came into contact with Ren's still broken nose, thankfully it had stopped bleeding.

"Sorry," Rika uttered apologetically.

"I am so gonna kick the guy's ass whoever it was that gave me this broken nose," Rika said aloud and everyone laughed except Sunshine.

Ren rolled over onto her back to look at the sky and then bolted upright hissing in pain once more clutching the big burn on her back. Ren suddenly became aware of he singed clothes and the 1st and 2nd degree burns on her arms, legs, and stomach. The only serious burn was the 2ndish 3rdish degree burn on her back.

"Oops," Ren muttered after seeing her injuries and then turned to Max with a smile. "And that, Maxie is why you don't play with matches," She said to him with a hand behind her head.

"Aye, aye, cap'm," Max drilled with a smile and everyone laughed again, again except Kai.

* * *

Ren: (stretches and yawns) "And that my friends is the end of Chappie 6. Wow 6 chapters done-that's a whole new record for me!" 

Max: "R&R Peoples."


	7. Chapter 7

Ren: "Hidey-ho, folks. I'm back and I'm writing this as I listen to Crazy by Gnarles Barkley. It's such a good song."

Ren: "Kai, you haven't done anything a while, will you please do the disclaimer?"

Kai: "Hn, Ren does not own the Bladebreakers if she did she would be a multi-billionaire."

* * *

**-Chapter 7:**

Kai gave the next few days off from training so Ren could heal. So the instead of sitting on her couch all day, every day like a lazy ass, Ren got up and actually did something.

Over the next few days she worked on the Bladebreaker's packs and put a lot of hard work into them. She melded, painted, wired, and toiled over the packs. Finally after three days of working on the EBP's (short for electronic beyblade packs) they were finished. She even repainted hers to go along with the theme she was creating for them.

The Bladebreakers didn't even know she was working the thing so when she showed up at the Granger Kendo Dojo with a bag they just thought she was there to drop by and see Rika who was staying at the Dojo for the time being until her burns healed even thought they weren't as severe as Ren's who still had a bandage on her broken nose and torso, right arm, and both ankles wrapped up in white gauze.

"Howdy, folks," Ren greeted with a smile when she strolled in clutching bag and Spike into the backyard where the others were lounging around.

"Someone's all excited today for some reason," Tyson commented and Ren smacked him upside the head.

"Ow!" He grunted rubbing his head.

"Just for that smart-alecky remark, you don't get your present I brought you four today," Ren said huffily with a smirk.

"Present?" Max piped up with a sparkle in his eyes while Tyson pouted.

"Yes, _present_ dear Maxie," Ren said the smirk still plastered on her face as she walked over to the deck by, Chief, Hilary, and Ray and began taking things out of the bag she was carrying after she set Spike down.

There were four things, Ren took out and they were all as small as cigarette packs and each were wrapped in a black with blue strings tied to bind the cloth. Attached to the strings were name tags that wrote-Ray Kon, Kai Hiwatari, Max Mizuhara, and Tyson Granger.

She went up to Ray, him being the closest. "There's one for you, but don't open it yet," She said strictly handing one to him who took it curiously.

"There you go, Maxie, don't open it yet," Ren said handing his to Max's hand.

"Sunshine, don't open it yet," Ren said handing Kai who as always-scowled at the nickname.

"And there was one for you, Tyson but I don't know if I should give it to you, now, though. Not after that remark you made," Ren said to Tyson in a thinking pose as she faced him.

"Just give it to him," Kai ordered getting impatient.

"Yes, oh captain my captain," Ren remarked and handed Tyson's present to him who was beaming.

"Ok, now you can open them," Ren said to the four as she sat down on the deck next to Ray who was secretly happy.

There was a moment of silence as the four boys opened their presents.

"Awesome!" Max exclaimed being the first to open his as he held out his EBP.

Soon all of the EBP's were unwrapped and there were exclamations of praise from Ray, Tyson, Max, Chief, Dizzi, and Hilary and Kai gave her an impressed look when he looked at his EBP.

All of the packs were painted with a metallic black paint as a background. Each pack had the head of the owner's bitbeast engraved in full detail on the front with its element surrounding it. Let me explain each pack individually.

Kai's EBP: Metallic black painted background with the had of Dranzer screeching engraved with full detail with metallic crimson red, gold, and ruby red painted giving Dranzer's head color. Fire in metallic red and gold hues rose up around the head.

Ray's EBP: Metallic black painted background with the head of Drigger snarling engraved in full detail with metallic paint of white, silver, black, and yellow giving Drigger's head color. Yellow and Gold lightning sparked around his head.

Max's EBP: Metallic Black painted background with the head of Draciel roaring engraved in full detail with metallic purple, brown, and grey. Blue, white, purple, and green waves splashed and crashed against each other around Draciel's head.

Tyson's EBP: Metallic black painted background with the head of Dragoon growling engraved in full detail and painted in metallic blues, whites, and silvers. Grey, and white tornadoes whirled around Dragoon's head.

"I also doctored mine up to go along with the team's theme," Ren said and showed them hers.

Ren's EBP: Metallic black painted background with the head of Drystilion baring his razor sharp teeth engraved in full detail and painted in metallic blacks, purples, and midnight blue. Blue, purple, white, and silver fire leaped up around Drystilion's head.

"You never told us you were an artist," Ray said with a grin.

Ren shrugged aimlessly. "You never asked," She replied with a smirk.

Then they spent the rest of the morning with Ren telling the four boys how to work the EBP's. By the time they were done it was noon and their stomachs were rumbling. Then after lunch Kai decided they should get in some practice and Rika decided it was her time to go home so Ren offered to walk her home.

"I'll be right back," Ren hollered at them as they walked through the gate.

Rika sighed and yawned while stretching her arms. "I can't wait until I'm 17 and I can move out," she said to Rika.

"No kidding!" Ren muttered and they turned down an ally.

They were just at the corner when something out of the corner of Ren's eye flashed and she snapped her head in that direction suspiciously only to see nothing but the dead end of an alleyway.

_"Hn, must be my imagination,"_ Ren concluded as they continued walking.

The hairs raised up at the back of her neck as she all of a sudden got the feeling of being watched and she whipped around to see nothing there once again.

"What's up?" Rika asked puzzled looking at her sister.

"Nothing," Ren responded after giving herself a shake and turned around to keep walking.

"Are you sure yo-" Rika was cut off by a hand clamping around her mouth and another hand snagging around her neck.

"Rika?" Ren asked bewildered and she turned around.

"Oi. Let go of her you jackass!" Ren shouted at her sister's hooded captor.

"Sorry, but she's coming with me," a voice said somewhere behind her and then she felt a pain at the back of her skull as something hit her over the head.

"The last thing she saw was her wide eyed sister staring at her and struggling to get free from her captor before she slumped to the ground and everything went black.

_"Damn,"_ was the last thing she thought.

* * *

_5 hours later…….._

"I told you I don't _know_ **what** their faces looked like!" Ren's voice rang out from the police station as the Bladebreakers walked in all in a huff and disarray in their hurry to get there.

They were worried when Ren didn't show up after the usual one hour it took to walk Rika home and back. Two hours was pushing it and the Bladebreakers decided to go out and look for her. It was only two hour that they learned that Ren was down at the local police station and it took another hour just to get there and so here we are.

"Ren, why the hell are you at the police station?" Ray asked incredulously when they spotted her holding an ice pack to the back of her head and sitting at an officer's desk red in the face obviously ticked off at the idiots they call themselves the police.

"Someone knocked me out and kidnapped Rika before I could do anything," Ren explained with a shadow over her eyes as she had her head down. Everyone gasped except Kai who narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"You guys shouldn't be here," a police woman said to them after spotting them.

"No, no, it's okay they're my friends, the Bladebreakers," Ren said to the police woman.

"**The** Bladebreakers, well then please take a seat. You say that they are your friends? Are you there new teammate everyone has been talking about?" the police man that was questioning Ren said all of this as a few chairs were pulled up to the desk.

Ren slammed her free, clenched fist on the desk in an outrage as the Bladebreakers took a seat next to her.

"Hello? Are you forgetting something? My sister was just kidnapped and you were asking me the same questions over and over even though I repeatedly tell you the same answers," Ren snapped as she glared coldly at the police officer.

"Right, sorry. Look lets start from square one," the police officer said meekly and continued, "Start at the time from when you left the Granger Kendo Dojo and until the time you came here."

Ren sighed. "Fine. Okay, I left the Granger Kendo Dojo to walk my sister, Rika Rose Drystilia home saying to the others before I left that I would be right back. We had to go through some alleyways to get to my sister's house because that's the only way to get to their on foot unless you want to cross the freeway with speeding cars rushing by at 75 mph. So as we were walking through the alleyway we were at a corner when I saw something flash out of the corner of my eye. I looked to see what it was but only found nothing but bits of trash and a dead end of the alleyway. We continued on walking down the ally when I got the feeling that we were being watched. I whipped around to see if someone was behind but once again no one was there. Rika asked me what was the matter and I answered it was nothing not wanting her to worry. Then we started walking for a third time and Rika was cut off from asking me again if I was okay because a man had come up behind Rika and had clamped a hand over her mouth and threw an arm around her neck. I turned around to see what was wrong with my sister and shouted at the person to let her go. Then a voice behind me said, "Sorry, but she's coming with me." And then something hit me over the head and I black out. I woke up around," Checks her watch. "Two hours ago, went here to the local police station after not being able to find Rika and have been answering your questions for the past hour," She explained her voice cracking from using it so much.

"And you don't know what the voice behind you looked like because you couldn't turn around in time, correct?" the police officer questioned after writing something down.

"Yes, sir," Ren answered with a nod and then winced as a shot of pain pounded in her head and then shifted the ice pack on her neck to a sore spot.

"Can you describe the person that held your sister?" the police officer asked once more.

Ren racked her brain trying very hard to conjure up the image of Rika's kidnapper.

"Well, there's not much _TO_ describe but I'm guessing by the figure he was male-probably coming to the height of Tyson," Ren started and before she could continue the police officer cut in looking at Tyson as he spoke.

"Could you please stand up to your full height, Mr. Granger?" he asked expectantly. Tyson did so and a police woman took a measuring tape and measured him.

"6 foot 4 inches dead on," the police woman told the police officer as Tyson sat back down now that they were done and the police officer scribbled the information down.

"Okay, continue, please." The officer said turning back to Ren who sat patiently waiting to move on.

"Well, he also wore black boots with an inch thick heel, he wore dark wash jeans that were ripped at the knee caps and a spiked belt around the waist. For a shirt he wore a black tank top and a spiked choker, over the tank top he wore a floor length, hooded, black trench coat with the sleeves cut off showing muscular arms and black fingerless arms. The hood was pulled up so I could only see his mouth and some of his bangs which I could just barely make out were a dark chestnut brunette. His skin tone was a dark japanese tan," Ren finished explaining the kidnapper's description.

"Is there any specific mark you could see? Something my officers could distinguish him out form the others who may happen to look like him?" The police officer asked. Ren racked her brain again.

"Come to think of it, on his chest above the shirt line and around the collar bone he had two scars in the shape of an X that looked like it had been carved in there," Ren said after taking the ice pack from her neck and setting in her lap a dull throbbing echoing in her brain.

"Can you describe your sister for me so if maybe she somehow escaped and ran away, my officers will know what she looks like and will recognize her and pick her up," the police officer suggested. Ren nodded.

"Rika is I dunno, I would say about 5'6" and a half. She has waist length raven black hair with blue streaks in it and she has midnight blue eyes. She wears crimson skater pants with chains around them. Over the pants she wears a ruffled black and crimson checkered skirt that has slits on the sides. She wears a black, belly halter that says "My Eyes Are A Little Closer To The North Pole, Asshole!" in red flames. She also wears elbow length, fingerless gloves, the one on her right arm were black and the one on her left were red. She wears red and black checkered converse shoes that were bar laced. The laces on her left shoe were black while the laces on her right shoe were red. For something to distinguish her by, she always wears this necklace I gave her five years ago. It's a chain necklace with three military tags on them. One is blue, another one is red and the last one is green, Each tag has a full name on it and a nickname on it. The blue one has my name on it, Serena Jasmine Drystilia, and the nickname Jazzy. The red one has my sister's name on it Rika Rose Drystilia with the nickname Rosie on it. The last one, the green one has-our mother's name Rosita Annabel Drystilia her nickname is Annie," Ren explained.

The Bladebreakers were silent as the Police officer scribbled down the information.

"Well that's about it, we'll make an amber alert for citizens to keep a lookout for Ms. Drystilia and I'll have my best hounds and police men out there looking for her, for now all we can do is wait, I'm sorry," the police man said solemnly.

Ren nodded and the Bladebreakers got up from their chairs and walked out of the police station where Ren dumped her ice pack in the nearest trash can and walked away without saying a word to the others who were watching her sadly.

Ren: "Yeah, I think that's the first sad chappie I've written so far that I've actually finished."

Daichi: "R&R, peoples."


	8. Chapter 8

Ren: _(Walks in looking like she just received a 2 day lecture on the lifestyle of an ant)_ "Pottery I is soooo booooring!"

Tyson: "Ren does not own Bladebreakers if she did she would be a multi-billionaire."

* * *

**-Chapter 8:**

Ren walked around town not really aiming to go anywhere just getting lost in her thoughts trying to think of a way to find Rika her recently disappearing and kidnapped sister. She finally found herself down at the beach facing the glorious sunset though she saw nothing glorious about it as she took off her shoes and socks and sat down squishing her feet in the gritty yet smooth sand close to the ocean where the waves lapped up over her toes and back. She propped her knees up, crossed her arms on top of her knee caps and rested her chin on her arms and with her shoes at her side and nothing but the sound of the lulling waves she stared at the slowly sinking sun wandering and swimming in her own thoughts.

_"Dammit! I'm such a failure as a sister. I mean heck she got fucking kidnapped twice, for Pete's sakes! The second time I couldn't even saver and I barely did the first time! I ditched her for my own personal needs and wants and left her to deal with 'Dad' and the Black Dragon gang alone for three years when I was supposed to be protecting her like I promised mom,"_ she put her face in her leap and clenched her fists in anger and sorrow.

"Tch, some **big**, _protecting_ sister I turned out to be," She said bitterly into her lap.

"No one expected you to be perfect," a deep voice responded beside her and she jumped about ten feet in the air.

Clutching her racing heart she looked to her right and she saw Ray sitting there with a small smile on his face.

"Good God, Ray don't do that! I'm not a Neko-jin like you I don't have nine lives. I down right had a heart attack," Ren uttered as she tried to calm down her racing heart.

Although, it was kinda hard to relax when someone good looking and though you may not know it, that good looking someone happens to have a crush on you and is sitting there almost touching **your** shoulder with _his_.

Ray chuckled and slung an arm around Ren's shoulder pulling her closer to where they were practically touching each other and her cheek rested on his shoulder much to her discomfort.

"Um, Ray?" She asked trying to hold back a blush as she stiffened.

"Yes?" He answered in that smooth voice of his with a question of his own as he smiled at her showing some of his fangs.

"Um, forgive me if this may sound rude, but, um, why, um, are you, um, you know! Hugging me?" Ren asked meekly as she felt her cheeks burn in a slight blush.

Ray quirked an eyebrow as his smirk grew somewhat wider showing more of his fangs.

"To comfort you. You know it's a natural thing for people to hug each other in order to comfort them when they're down in the dumps," Ray answered.

"Oh," was all Ren said awkwardly.

Ray chuckled. "You act as if you've never been shown a single shred of compassion in your life," he said not knowing his words would hit a soft spot with the girl.

Ren stayed quiet in embarrassment as she bowed her head casting a shadow over her eyes and shifter head away from Ray looking at anywhere but him. Ray had to be as blind as a bat not to notice all of these signs. Fortunately, he wasn't, and unfortunately for Ren he didn't know when to stop trodding on people's toes about their past.

"You really haven't, have you?" He whispered softly in shock with a frown as he stared at Ren and continued his voice slightly higher, "You mean no one has ever said 'I love you' or 'I care about you, Ren' to you before? Never before in your entire life?"

"Well……my life hasn't exactly been peaches and cream as some people seem to think everybody has," Ren whispered back closing her eyes and resting her chin on her arms again with her head turned completely away from the face of Ray.

When Ren opened her eyes again she saw a pair of black sneakered feet stepping into her line of vision as she looked downward at the sand. Ren used her eyes to follow those shoes; the shoes connected to purple pants and the pants connected to a grey muscle t-shirt with a black jacket over it. A white scarf draped over broad shoulders that made up muscular arms with arm guards and black fingerless gloves. Up the neck, past the frowning mouth and finally Ren's confused midnight blue eyes locked on with Kai's concerned ones. A bunch of question marks appeared over Ren's head and Ray and Kai could practically see them.

"Kai? What the hell are you doing here?" Ren asked completely bewildered as she stared up at the crimson eyed boy.

Kai stayed silent as he lowered down to his haunches to Ren's eye level. He picked up Ren's shoes beside her and threw them aside. Then without warning Ray's other hand shot under Ren's knees making her jolt in surprise with a yelp as she was raised off of the ground by ray. Ren shifted his torso to face Kai fully who sat down scooting close to where his crossed legs touched Ray's. Ray lowered the frozen stiff, shocked, wide eyed, and freaked out form of Ren onto their laps as he and Kai wrapped their arms the now scared Ren who didn't look anywhere but out at the waves of the ocean and the now night sky.

_"OH GOD, OH GOD, WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I DO!? OH GOD, HOW DO I GET MYSELF INTO THESE THINGS? OH GOD, WHY DO YOU TORTURE ME SO AND HAVE TWO HOT GUYS HUG ME? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THIS TO MEEE!???"_ she shouted in her mind as she gulped discretely to scared and shocked to even move or say anything.

Then she started shaking slightly when the two bloody idiots _(Ray/Kai: "Hey!" Ren: "Hey-you guys all of sudden come and hug me putting me in your laps and rest your heads on my shoulder acting as if it was nothing. Do you know how much trauma that can do to a girl?" Ray/Kai: "Ummm……." Ren: "Yeah, I thought so.")_ rested their chins on her shoulders.

Ren was inwardly running around like she was chicken with its head cut off screaming bloody murder that she was going to die and it was the end of the world as we know it and that she was going to kill Naruto. Wait Naruto? Who the fuck is Naruto?

Somewhere in the fire country an orange blonde sneezed a couple of times.

"Hn, what is it dobe?" Sasuke asked seeing Naruto having his sneezing fit. Sakura rolled her eyes.

Itachi whom they were fighting was about to strike at them when Ren appeared and seeing Naruto shouted-

"NARUTO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!" And began to chase him around.

"AAHHH, REN WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?" Naruto shouted back as they ran around the three ninjas with Ren seething.

"REN! YOU'RE BACK!" Sasuke, Sakura, and for some reason Itachi shouted happily.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW! I DON'T KNOW WHY! BU I KNOW THAT IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT THAT GOD HATE'S ME BECAUSE KAI AND RAY ARE HUGGING ME IN THEIR LAPS AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO REACT AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ABOUT IT!" Ren shouted as they circled Itachi with Ren trying to strangle Naruto.

"WHAT!?" Itachi and Sasuke shouted outraged. Just then both Kai and Ray appeared looking for Ren.

"Where is she? There she is!" Ray said giddily spotting a frozen Ren who was in the midst of shaking Naruto by the neck strangling him trying to choke him.

Ren "Eeped" and bolted out of the clearing with Ray and Kai chasing her trying to get her.

Back on the beach with Ren's misfortune she was sure she was going to faint if something didn't happen soon. Then Kai raised his head off of Ren's shoulder and then unlatching a hand around Ren's back and side and used the same hand to cup Ren's chin and turned her head to look at him with her wide midnight blue eyes.

"Tell us," he whispered to her while stoking her chin.

Ren swatted the hand away in annoyance and said, "Pardon?"

Recapturing the chin he rephrased his words, "Tell us why you are like a closed book. Tell us what secrets you are hiding about your past. You're our teammate, Ren, and yet we know nothing about you except that you like to beyblade, cook, make electronic things, and travel. We've told you about our pasts and our adventures so tell us yours. Open up, Ren."

Then a hand was laid on her shoulder and she twister her torso around to see Tyson and Max standing there smiling down at her.

"Tell us Ren, tell us what makes you close up when you should be opening up," Tyson said with a pleading smile.

Ren turned back around with her eyes cast downward and her head bowed. "Maybe I shouldn't, I don't know how you guys will react if I tell you my past," She said softly her voice laced with sorrow, fright, hatred, anger, and confusion.

"Did you mot learn anything when we told you the story of Black Dranzer and how we reacted when we found out Kai was from the abbey in Russia or how we found out Ray was from the team White Tigers and he never told us? Did we turn them away or scoff at them? No, we helped them and now it's our turn to help you," Max said softly as he came around to sit in front of Ren partially in front of Ray and her and Tyson sat in front of her and Kai and both the Dragoon master and Draciel master put their hands on Ren's arms and their heads on their arms, staring up at her expectantly.

Ren blew a sigh that made her bangs sway before she caved.

"Alright, fine. But you guys are going to have to get off of me so I can be comfortable when I tell you the story," She said.

Immediately Tyson and Max got up off of Ren's arms and Kai and Ray let go of her. She got off of their laps and standing up she dusted what little sand she got on her bum.

"Where are you going?" Kai asked bewildered when she walked toward the ocean tow here she was touching the water with her feet.

"In order to tell you about my past I have to tell you the history of my lineage to understand why my past is so dark, and as I tell you I'm going to show you. You better get comfy though because this is going to be a long story," Ren explained as she got Drystilion out.

The four boys nodded and got comfy looking at her expectantly. Ren loaded Drystilion and launched him.

"Oh, and if you want to you can launch your beyblades and call out your bitbeasts so they can hear the story, too, because I'm sure they would like to hear it, too. I'm just calling out Drystilion to help me tell the story," Ren said in an afterthought.

Shrugging, they launched their beyblades and called out Dragoon, Draciel, Drigger, and Dranzer and they settled down in the sand with their heads up watching her with keen interest.

"Drystilion, you know the drill-come on out please," Ren said to her beyblade.

With a roar Drystilion appeared in all his might and fury. Drystilion nodded at the four sacred bitbeasts and they returned the nod.

"Remember when we first met and we were driving to Tyson's dojo and Max pointed out about how similar my last name is with Drystilion's the whole Drystilia-Drystilion thing? Well this is like that," Ren said as she knelt down on her knees to get comfy.

The boys and their bitbeasts nodded. Ren turned to Drystilion looking up at the dragon laying on his side in the sand with his snake like neck holding up his head up.

"Drystilion?" Ren asked him. Drystilion nodded and they both turned to the four boys. _(Ok this next part may sound cheesy and old and may not go along with the flow of the original storyline the manga artists have going but just go with it ok?)_

"Now don't be alarmed but Drystilion can talk just like your bitbeasts they just choose not to," Ren said.

Drystilion started their tale in a deep rumbling voice that rattled their teeth and bones, "Many eons ago, back when just the four sacred beasts were created there were three other beasts created," as Drystilion spoke Ren touched his claw with one hand and using the other she put her palm on top of the water. Images appeared on the surface like a hologram making the boys jump in awe and shock.

The image showed of Dranzer falling out of the sky in flames screeching in fury as he landed on top of a mountain, of a lightning bolt striking the ground in a clearing somewhere in a cast forest and Drigger stepping out of it roaring. Then Draciel washed onto a beach somewhere from the ocean and looked to the sky howling. Finally Dragoon flew out of a tornado in a pasture roaring in his might.

"These other three beasts were of me, my sister Drys, and my brother Drystiliania," Drystilion said.

The images changed to see a Drystiliania falling out of the sky in a green light and crashed into a bog. Then it switched to Drys falling out of the sky in a crimson height and crashed on top of a spewing volcano. Last Drystilion fell out of the sky in a blue and black light and fell into a dark gorge between two mountains.

"As the centuries went by many humans saw of us and our power and became greedy and so attempted to capture us for themselves. We dragons have dignity and honor so we don't just let any one capture us. Dragoon knows what it feels like, after all he is of our kind," Drystilion said and looked at Dragoon.

"Yes, I, too hold honor and dignity, and there is only one person I allowed to capture me and command me," Dragoon said in his majestic and deep voice nodding his head and glanced at a smiling Tyson.

"So we gave ourselves to the only humans who didn't want us merely to control our power. The Drystilia kingdom. I was the bitbeast to Queen Serenity the first grandmother of Ren. Drys went to Queen Serenity's youngest brother Prince Ryu, and Drystiliania went Queen Serenity's eldest brother King Drakonius," Drystilion continued.

The images showed of a beautiful maiden with feet length, raven black hair flowing down her back, she had pale but beautiful skin, high cheek bones, midnight blue eyes, crown, and was garbed in a shimmering blue dress. It was clear where Ren got her beauty just by looking at her. Then it showed of a short spiky, raven black haired man, fair skin, flowing red robes, tiara, and midnight blue eyes. Then a man with elbow length, raven black hair pulled into a low pony tail appeared. Dressed in green battle armor, gold crown, and midnight blue eyes.

"For many years we fought side by side in turmoil and wars with the Drystilia siblings. Until the time came when they died. The next generation was not as pure and were greedy for our power, so we sealed ourselves away waiting for the next righteous heir to our power. Then one of us woke up when Ren's mother was found of pure heart, then I woke up and went to Ren and then Drys went to Rika," Drystilion finished.

Then Ray spoke up, "Wait a sec, what about Drake? He had a bitbeast when we beybattled. What happened to Drystiliania?"

Taking her hand out of the water, Ren patted Drystilion's hide.

"I'll take over from here, Drystilion," She said to her dragon.

Drystilion nodded his head before setting his head down on the side in between his talons on the sand, tendrils of smoke rising from his nostrils as he looked at everyone.

"My _mother_ was the one Drystilion chose to be his master, **not** Drake," Ren explained.

"What!?" The four exclaimed and Ren nodded in confirmation.

"It's true, about when I was five, Rika-three, and Drake-seven, Drake _murdered_ my mother with the help of my father and brainwashed Drystiliania into getting her to be his bitbeast," Ren whispered and there was anger and bitterness in Ren's tone and she clenched her hands tightly in her lap desperately trying to hold back her tears as she glared at them.

She wasn't going to cry in front of them. She was strong. Drystilion growled in anger and the four boys and their bitbeasts looked at her with sorrow, pity, and sympathy.

"I **_Hate_** him, my 'father'. Drake, too. Sometimes, I find myself wishing that I was never even born. That way I wouldn't have to endure the anger, sorrow, bitterness, and pain they bring upon me every waking moment of every day. When I got the chance I ran away from my father for the first time and that was back when I was 10 years old. He'd **_beat_** me if I didn't clean the house or make him dinner in time, or he'd just plain beat for no reason at all. Drake never did anything to stop him, he would just sneer and sometimes hit me on his own accord. I wouldn't even allow Rika to help me for I promised on mom's death bed that I would protect. Feh, some protector I turned out to be though. When the police caught me out on the streets scouring for food one year later after I ran away they turned me back over to my dad. Dad punished me for a few weeks after that by sending me to boot camp hoping it would knock some obedience in me but I got kicked out when I defied them knowing they were only doing it because of the money my father paid them. When I turned up on his doorstep a year after he sent me he was furious and then he sent me-he sent me-to-to," Ren sighed avoiding their penetrating gazes before muttering, "He disowned me and sent me to an orphanage in Northeastern most parts of Russia."

"What!?" They exclaimed outraged.

"The orphanage wasn't any ordinary orphanage, though. It's like the Abby Kai went to in Moscow, the one your told me about only it's much more colder where I stayed, for we had to worry about blizzards and the chilling sea. For we were on the northern coast of the Arctic and the nearest town was Anadyr which took at least a week tops to get to because it was all the way on the east coast near the pacific ocean. The place was more secluded, and they wouldn't even let us beyblade-_at all_!" Ren explained putting emphasis on the at all part.

The boys were too shocked to speak and too angry as well.

"They would beat us, starve us, experiment on us and the place was hell on earth. They kept us in prison cells for rooms, made us wear paper thin, ragged, and torn clothes. Since I was a special case they made it twice much more worse for me, I could never go anywhere except for the dining hall, bathroom, torture room, and the lab where they would experiment on us. The place was so cold because of the snow and ice that would get in through the holes in the walls. Our skin or what's left of it or wasn't scarred from the beatings anyways would be close to blue and because of being so undernourished that you could see our bones. The beds they had were cots on the floor with no blanket or pillow. The windows were had no screens or glass panes so they were open all of the time with bars so we couldn't escape. When we were in our cell, because our beds were so close to the window and the window being so close to the ground, the guards would handcuff us to the bars to prevent you from moving anywhere. I was the only one in the block though I have no idea why. If any of got sick they didn't do a thing about it and we never got to take care of our hygiene so people got sick often and smiling like a basket of roses would obviously be thrown out the window. If any of us ever escaped had to worry about blizzards, wolves, and food. And then there were the experiments, heh, don't get me started on them," Ren told them.

"So when I ran away from the orphanage, I came back again and avoided Dad this time. Only he somehow caught me again and forced me to join the Black Dragons gang and then I ran away from that gang when I was 15 I believe, and the rest is history," Ren finished in a whisper staring at anywhere but the four boys feeling ashamed and embarrassed.

Drystilion crooned and nudged his muzzle against Ren's cheek before he silently went back to his beyblade and returned to Ren's hand where she then put him back into her EBP still not looking at them. Ren was getting nervous from all of the silence and tension as she waited for a response from them.

_"Come on! Say something! Anything, just don't leave me in the dark here! Hug me! Tell me it's alright or punch me and shout at me to make me go away! Just please say **something**!"_ She silently pleaded them as she finally got the courage to look at them.

She wasn't surprised by what she saw: Anger, shock, surprise, sorrow, pity, sympathy, and disgust were etched not only on their faces but their bitbeasts as well.

_"It makes me wonder-do they disgust me for running away so much? For not protecting Rika like I was supposed to? Or is it something else?"_ She thought biting her lower lip.

She looked away again before she decided she should leave for them to think to themselves. So without further ado, she grabbed her shoes and got up her left side facing them as she looked down at the sand.

"I'll go now," Ren whispered and then walked away.

* * *

Rika, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Itachi: _(Sniff! Sniff!)_ "That was so sad!"

Ren: _(Looks at them oddly)_ "Okay I get why Rika is here but why are Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi here? They're a completely different Anime!"

Naruto: "Well since you put us in your story for a short while we decided to join you so you won't get lonely."

Sakura: "That way we get to see you as well."

Sasuke and Itachi: _(Glomps Ren)_ "We've missed you!"

Ren: "Crap! How the hell do I get myself into these things?"

_(Ray, Kai, Tyson, and Max pop in)_

Ray and Kai: _(See Sasuke and Itachi glomping a freaking out Ren)_ "Oi! Gaki and Gaki stop hugging our Ren!"

Ren: _(Escapes Sasuke's and Itachi's stranglehold when they weren't looking and runs off and hides in the locked closet)_

Tyson: _(Sighs)_ "R&R, peoples! Oi, where'd Ren go?"

Ray, Kai, Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto, Max, Rika, and Sakura: "REEENNN!"


	9. Chapter 9

Ren: _(walks in)_ "Hey, guys! I just wanted to apologize for if the story seems kinda slow right now, but don't worry once the tournament comes along the action will start to pick back up real quick. I'm just laying some foundation and giving you guys prep-info for my future plots. Just to let you know in case you are wondering. ALSO I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO POST THE STUPID DOCUMENTS THINGY WOULDN'T UPLOAD MY STORY FOR SOME STUPID REASON SO PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!! IF YOU HAVE TO HATE SOMETHING HATE THE DOCUMENTS THINGY!!!"

Sakura: "Ren does not own Bladebreakers if she did she would be a multi-billionaire."

* * *

**-****Chapter 9**

Ren closed her apartment door and leaned on it exhausted. Then she slid down against it on the floor with her knees bent up against her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs and she let out a muffled sob into her knees.

_"Why does life always have to be so shitty?"_ She thought bitterly as she broke down crying.

After an hour or so of crying she got up and went to the bathroom where she wiped the tears streaks from her puffy and red cheeks and then after changing into some pajamas, collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep.

_"What will they think of me now?"_ was her last thought before she succumbed to the blissful arms of sleep.

* * *

For the next few days, Ren avoided the Bladebreakers the best she could, not wanting to face the actions and faces of the Bladebreakers for fear of them shunning and hating her.

Tch, it's not like they took the time to come out of their way to visit her and at least talk to her anyway! So she assumed that they still needed time to think and didn't bug them by doing things in her spare time. She helped fix cars, helped friends work at the local café or so, repaired broken blades and made new ones.

It was the fourth day from avoiding them that she _actually_ saw them. That day happened to be the day she decided to use and go out and buy groceries to refill her low fridge and cupboards.

_"Okay: _

_**Milk and O.J.**__-Check_

_**Cereal**__-Check_

_**Bread**__-Check_

_**Fruits and Veggies**__-Check_

_**Lunch Meat**__-Check_

_**Soda**__-Check_

_**Stuff for Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner for the next week**__-Check_

_**Eggs**__-Check_

_**Pancake Mix**__-Check_

_**Bacon and Sausage**__-Check"_

She was walking back to her apartment her keys in her mouth and lugging five plastic bags on each arm and five paper bags hugged to her chest. She was standing at the corner before her apartment, waiting for the walk sign to flash when she felt four presences step up behind her.

Turning around she gasped and was startled at seeing Tyson, Ray, Max, and Kai standing there smirking and the keys fell from her mouth and onto the sidewalk with a CHINK!

"Oh, shoot!" Ren said looking down at the keys and bent to down to try and reach for them in an effort to pick them up when she was stopped by a hand already grabbing the keys.

Looking up at the owner of the hand she blushed in embarrassment at seeing a smiling Ray clutching her keys.

"Um, hello," Ren said meekly and stood back up still clutching her groceries as she dug the toe of her shoe in the concrete nervously.

Ray chuckled and stepped up to her and took two of the paper bags she was holding. "Here, let us help you," he offered.

Then before she could even open her mouth to say anything, Kai came up and took three bags, Tyson-two, Max-two and then that left Ren with her two.

"Erm, thanks," Ren said then she noticed the walking sign flashing and dashed across the street to the other side with the others following.

Opening the door to the apartment building she led the boys up the staircase to her floor and down the hall and to her apartment door where she stopped before the wooden structure of her door.

Turning to Ray, Ren held out her hand. "Keys, please?" She asked.

Ray surrendered the keys to her hand and she unlocked her door and let the boys in.

"So, um, what are you doing here?" Ren asked them as she put her groceries away not looking at them.

"Ren, stop it, just stop and look at us," Ray said as he put a hand on Ren's wrist that was in the midst of taking eggs out of a bag.

Ren set the eggs back down into the bag and then looked at them nervously and wearily.

"You have my undivided attention," She said with her arms crossed leaning against the counter.

"Look, we know we've been a bunch of asses," Tyson started reproachfully.

"And we are sorry about your sister being kidnapped for the second time and about your past," Max added.

"We are also sorry that we didn't do anything to show you compassion when you told us your story," Kai said.

"It's just that we were so shocked, angry, and surprised that you had such a darker past than even Kai's that we couldn't speak and by the time we could you had already left," Ray explained.

"But?" Ren asked knowing that wasn't everything they wanted to say.

"But you have _got_ to stop avoiding us like this! Avoiding us isn't going to solve anything and if we are going to be ready for the tournament in two weeks we have to get past this conflict," Kai said in that deep voice of his.

"O-kay and what do you suggest we do about it?" Ren asked looking from one boy to another.

Tyson came up to Ren and placed his hands on Ren's shoulders that made her stare up at him uneasily.

"You are going to stay with us, until it is time to go to Hong Kong for the tournament," he said smiling.

Ren jerked away to the side out of his grasp screeching, "Hell no!"

"I can't stay with you! I have my kittens to take care of, cars to work on; I have a responsibility here, Tyson! And what about my shop? What if someone tries to break in and steal all of my stuff? I worked hard on getting all of those parts and making them, Tyson," She questioned.

"We'll take your cats with us, the parts that you want to take and we'll have Chief set up an alarm system for your apartment and shop. How's that?" Max offered stepping in front of her.

"How can Chief set up an alarm system with in 24 hours?" Ren asked doubtfully as she put her hands on her hips and quirked an eyebrow.

There was a knock on the door that caused Ren to jump and hurry and answer the door.

"Chief? What are you doing here?" Ren blurted out after seeing the brunette on her doorstep holding a cardboard box and Dizzi.

"Ray and the others asked me to come and help you put up an alarm system for your shop and apartment," Chief explained stepping into the apartment.

Ren was stunned for a moment and then dashed off after Chief who had already made his way to Ren's shop. Ren shrieked after him that her stuff was delicate so she was going to help him.

Ray chuckled." I guess that's settled. Let's help her pack," he said to the others.

Tyson and Max helped put away what was left of the groceries while Kai went down to the landlord to give them a notice that Ren was going to be gone for about two and a half months and Ray rounded up the cats into their kennel.

After fixing up the alarm system and shoving the parts she created into a toolbox, she grabbed the DM tool boxes, packed a suit case and her duffle bag with clothes and necessities. With the help of the boys, grabbed Spike and his charger and locked the door with her key.

* * *

"I still can't believe I'm doing this!" Ren muttered clutching her duffle bag and Spike as they came into view of Tyson's dojo.

"Stop pouting you're turning into another, Kai," Tyson said clutching two of the DM toolboxes.

Kai smacked him upside the head with his free hand, the other clutching two tool boxes. One was her red DM tool box and the other was the toolbox that held the parts Ren created.

"Ow!" Tyson mumbled.

"Besides, don't you like us?" Max said cheerily as he got up in Ren's face as he carried Ren's suitcase and cat kennel.

Ren edged back, a little freaked out. "Not when you do _that_, Maxie," Ren said bluntly.

"Oh," Max said deflating and got out of Ren's space.

Ren chuckled and then grabbed Max in a headlock and gave him a noogie.

"You're so gullible, Max. Of course I like you guys, just not when you're not annoying, of course," Ren said to him and let him go.

Ren giggled at his disarrayed hair and disgruntled yet happy look. Ray feigned a look of hurt as he leaned on Ren while walking.

"Us? Annoying? Never!" he said as he put a hand on his forehead, the other clutching her last DM tool box. Ren flicked him on the nose, snorting.

"Right and Hilary is an emo kid," Ren drawled as they walked through the gate of the Granger Kendo dojo.

"Ow," Ray said rubbing his nose as he stopped leaning on Ren.

"Oh, hey, you got her," Grandpa said when he came out to see them.

"Yup, come on Ren you can stay in the room me and the guys sleep in, it has plenty of room," Tyson said he led Ren to a hardwood room that had four made bed spreads.

Going over to a corner he set down Ren's DM tool boxes there and ran off only to return a few minutes later with the others and ran off only to return a few minutes later with the others and a bed spread and blanket and pillow of her own.

After her bed was made and her stuff put beside it Ren ended up in between Ray and Kai, Ren collapsed on her bed staring up at the ceiling with others sitting on their beds.

"Yup, its official this is the stupidest thing I have ever done," Ren drawled to no one in particular.

"Well get used to it because your stuck with us," Kai said as he stretched his legs out on top of Ren's stomach.

Ray added his legs on top of her thighs and smiled cheekily at her. Ren scowled and tried to push their legs off but failed. Taking a pillow and she smacked them both on the head with it and they removed their legs.

Then Jasmine and the kittens unanimously decided that she was a pillow and they came and laid either on top of her or around her.

"Ok, now this is just plain mutiny!" Ren said after this happened. Nevertheless she petted Jasmine's head that rested on her neck. The others laughed except Sunshine.

* * *

"Hehe, come on, Max you're never going to beat me if you beyblade like that," Ren taunted as she and Max beybattled later on in the day.

"You're ain't seen nothing yet, raahh! Go Draciel Ultimate defense!" Max shot back.

"Alright, what do you guys want eat?" Ren asked them later on around dinner time.

"Spaghetti! I haven't had that in a long time!" Max said and everyone agreed.

"Spaghetti, eh? Then spaghetti it is," Ren replied and went into the kitchen and washed her hands and the needed vegetables.

_"I'll make them my special spaghetti. They'll love it!"_ Ren thought.

First she got a big pot and put in on medium temperature and cooked about a pound of hamburger meat. Then she started cutting up onions, green bell pepper, and crushed some garlic. Then when the meat was almost cooked just about right she added two jars of marinara sauce and half a jar of water. Then she added a can of sliced olives, mushrooms, two cans of sliced tomatoes, her cut up onions, bell pepper, and crushed garlic and added spices to it. Lastly, while the sauce simmered she filled a pot of water to boil for the noodles.

Every few minutes she would come in and stir the sauce and eventually the noodles went into the water and soon dinner was ready.

"Dinner is ready!" She hollered down the hall after turning off the timer and drained the noodles.

She heard footsteps that told her the others had entered the kitchen and Ren opened a cupboard and got out plates. Then she opened the fridge and got out the parmesan shredded cheese, she turned around to see Kai standing in front of her and grabbed the plates from her right hand and the shredded cheese. Then Ray got out forks and two ladles for the noodles and sauce.

"Alrighty then," Ren said blinking as she watched the boys set the table.

"You guys can go ahead and get your dinner I just need to feed the cats before I eat or else they'll come in complaining like there's no tomorrow," Ren informed them and then shuffled around the kitchen preparing the cats their food and water.

With the cats eating, Ren finally got to make her plate and sat down at the end of the table next to Ray with Kai across. Feeling awkward Ren looked up to find everyone staring at her.

"Um, something wrong?" Ren asked perturbed and blinked.

"I've just got one question," Ray started and then continued, "Where did you learn to make this? This is the best spaghetti I've ever tasted!"

"Yeah I think you've even surpassed Ray in his cooking and he's the best chef I know," Max and exclaimed. Ray gave Max an odd look not knowing whether to take that as an insult or a compliment.

Ren quirked an eyebrow at Ray. "I didn't know you cook," she said smirking.

"Yeah, he's good especially his Italian cooking but I think you just beat him with your spaghetti," Tyson said.

"Erm, um, okay anyway to answer your question Ray, the spaghetti is a family recipe," Ren said looking at Ray before she turned back to her food.

Whenever Ren wasn't practicing or exercising with the team or by herself she was wandering around the city looking for Rika or down at the station bugging the police officers, trying to convince them to let them help them look for her sister. Since they turned her away she delved even deeper into her training and searching.

One day she was out on the beach training by doing laps, push ups and lifting weights her mind wandering about where her sister was and if she was even okay, and who it was that kidnapped her? All the while she was thinking not once did she let up on her exercising, in fact it grew more and more intense.

As she thought of these things over and over she would get angrier and angrier in not being able to answer her questions and therefore would put more aggression into whatever she was doing.

She didn't know how long she was training by the time Ray found her at the beach kicking and punching the living daylights out of a tree drowning in her thoughts.

_"Mr. Dickenson was right, her training regime makes you think you're looking at another female version of Kai, _Ray couldn't help but think as stared wide eyed at Ren who obviously hadn't noticed him as she did a couple of roundhouse kicks at the tree.

Then Ray was aware of Kai's presence standing next to him looking at Ren with his arms crossed as Ren now got down on her hands and feet and was doing one handed push ups. Ray looked at Kai out of the corner of his eye, crossing his arms and then turned back to Ren.

"She's been at this for four hours now," Kai said to Ray.

"Has she taken a break yet?" Ray asked concerned.

"Two hours ago, but only for about fifteen minutes and then she got back up and went right back at it again and hasn't taken one ever since," Kai answered his eyes flashed with worry.

"Think we should go and stop her before she pushes herself too far?" Ray asked finally turning to look at Kai who looked him.

"Yeah, we should. C'mon, she's gonna break her hands if she punches that tree any harder," Kai muttered.

It's true for she had gone back to punching in sets on the tree drawing blood from her knuckles. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a tap on her shoulder and she jumped and whirled around in a defensive position with her knees bent and her fists raised to her mouth ready to punch whoever it was she thought was trying to attack her and froze when she saw it was only Kai and Ray standing behind her and not some bozo trying to jump her.

"Oh, Kai, Ray it's only you-what are you doing here?" Ren asked her chest heaving as she dropped her hands to her sides and straightened her knees as she looked at the two Bladebreaker males.

Kai didn't respond, instead he captured an unsuspecting hand and inspected the palm. He then turned her hand over to look at the back of her hand to see her bloodied knuckles and fingers that dripped and pooled over her hand in crimson rivers, Kai scowled in anger.

Then Ray took her other and inspected it only to find the same results and it was his turn for his face to frown and his eyebrows to crease in a scowl of his own. Ren, however, was clueless as to what they were scowling about or what they were getting at. Feeling like an animal being ogled at behind a showcase in a zoo, Ren scowled in her own annoyance and wrenched her hands out of the boys grasps and walked over to a bench and grabbed a towel to wiped off the sweat on her face.

"What do you want? If you aren't going to say anything you both might as well leave; you're interrupting my training," Ren said coolly to them with her back facing them as she dabbed at her face with her towel.

Taking a swig of water from her water bottle, she tossed it and the towel down on the ground and then went back to the tree and began to do high kicks at the tree. She hadn't even done five kicks when she was interrupted yet again by Kai who had placed a hand on her leg so she couldn't bring it back down to kick again after she kicked the tree with her calf. Ren tried to get free from Kai's grasp by tugging her leg but she lost her balance and tripped back into Ray her back colliding with his chest and his arms trapped her by wrapping his arms around her torso and digging his face in the back of her neck and hair.

"Stop this Ren, just stop it! Beating yourself up over letting someone kidnap Rika and not being able to do a thing about it isn't going to help your sister," Ray said into her neck.

"I'm not beating myself up, Ray. I'm making myself stronger so I can help get Rika back and not feel so fucking useless with each passing day that Rika stays missing," Ren snapped back at him and struggled to break free of his iron hold that just wouldn't budge.

Kai snorted as he stepped in front of Ren and took one of Ren's bloodied hands and brought it up to show her.

"If that's not beating yourself up then I don't what is, we are not telling you to stop training, Ren. Far from it in fact, we are only asking that you cut some slack in it. Heck even my training isn't this extreme and I'm the hardest worker I've come to know," he said to her.

Ren scoffed and looked away. "Let me go," She demanded coldly.

The only response Ren got was Kai stepping closer and wrapping _his_ arms around Ren in between her back and Ray's chest and rested his chin on Ren's left shoulder.

"No," he breathed into her ear. Ren got enraged at this and started struggling even more.

"God dammit, let me go, let me go! I don't tell you how to live your lives do I? So don't tell me how to live mine. This how I've trained all of my life and I was fine then, so I'm fine now. Now let me go, I can do this and I'm not about to stop how I train just because you want me to," Ren said frustratedly.

"We won't let go until you promise to stop training like this," Ray said into her other ear.

Ren clenched her fists at her sides and lowered her head casting a shadow over her eyes.

"_Why?_ Why do you **care**? Why do you _hug_ me like **this?**" Ren asked softly. Her mind was whirling in all directions and she was completely confused. Kai and Ray's chest quaked against her torso and back as the two let out a chuckle.

"Why? Because we care about you, Ren. Why do you think we forced you to stay with us at the Granger Dojo? Just to torture you? No, because we don't want to let you be on your own anymore, Ren. You've had to work so hard all by yourself with no one to confide in, you don't have to do that anymore Ren because WE are here. WE can help you and we _will _help you no matter how hard you push us away for it," Kai said softly to her.

Ren sighed frustratedly and dug her face into Kai's shoulder that made his heart skip a beat and Ray scowled inwardly and wrapped his arms tighter around Ren's torso.

"We are not going to leave you alone anymore Ren and we will help you find your sister," Ray said.

"Fine! I'll take the intensity of my training down a notch! Happy?" Ren drawled at them annoyed.

"Very much," Kai and Ray said in unison.

"Now, let's take a look at those hands, shall we?" Ray suggested when they broke apart.

With Ren's hands cleaned and wrapped in gauze, she grabbed her water bottle, towel and dumbbell weights she had brought and they walked back to the dojo in silence.

When they got back, Ren made a bee line to the front door and down the hall to their room and grabbed fresh clothes and a towel. Then she went to the bathroom and took a shower. When she came out she was dressed in her regular clothes and was ruffling her damp hair that was still down with a towel. Ren was right in saying she would beat Ray's hair length by a whole calf length for Ren's hair went all of the way to the _floor_. So when she walked into the room with everyone lounging in there with Hilary and Chief with them, they couldn't help but stare at her hair.

Ren could feel their gazes on her through the towel that was over head as it was still being used to dry her hair. Puzzled she took the towel away from her face as she sat down on her mattress and looked at them.

"What? Stop staring, you're making me feel nervous," Ren said bluntly as she took out a brush, hair tie, and white strip of cloth.

She started brushing her hair when Hilary popped up in front of her face with a smile. Ren got suspicious about the smile and stopped brushing her hair and crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the brunette.

"What do you want?" Ren said slowly and warily.

"Oh, I just love your hair, Ren. Can I play with it?" Hilary chirped.

Ren's eyes widened in disbelief. "What?" She said sharply.

"Oh, I can do so many things with it! Like put highlights in it and cut it and-"Hilary started to ramble but Ren cut in.

"No," She said coldly to everyone's puzzlement.

"What? Why? C'mon your hair is too long! Heck it even beats Ray's and his hair is the longest I've ever seen well until you came along," Hilary whined.

"No! You are not cutting my hair! It's tradition for the first female in my family to grow their hair past their waist line and to KEEP it that way! I'm not about to break that tradition any time soon thank you very much!" Ren snapped and resumed brushing her hair. Hilary pouted and went back to her spot beside Chief.

_"O-kay,"_ the boys thought.

"Why don't you ever keep it down?" Max asked curiously.

Ren shrugged. "Probably the same reason, Kai, Ray and Tyson have theirs pulled back. To keep it out of the way," She answered.

"Hey, guys take your ponytails down," Hilary suddenly demanded from Tyson, Kai, and Ray.

"What!?" they cried in unison.

"Yeah, take it down so we can compare Ren's hair length with yours. Besides out of the three of you we've only seen Ray's hair length, so I'm curious as to what Tyson's and Kai's hair looks like," Max said.

"What's the point in comparing our hair lengths? I still beat them no matter which way you look at it, so what's the difference?" Ren blurted at them stopping her brushing once again as she rested her hands on her knees.

"Well we still want to see," Hilary said.

Ren rolled her eyes. Tyson, Kai, and Ray all looked at each other before shrugging. A few minutes passed as the boy's hair slowly fell from their ponytails. First came Kai's, his being the shortest and easiest to get out of. His hair came to his armpits. Next came Tyson's that came to a good length to his elbows. Finally Ray's came out of the white cloth that held his hair together and it fell to his knee caps.

Both Hilary and Ren did some whistles and then Max, Chief and Dizzi joined them in making cat calls. Ren stood up next to Ray and looked at their hair and then grinned cockily at Ray who was pouting.

"Told you," was all she said smirking. Ray rolled his eyes.

"Wow, Tyson, you're actually pretty looking pretty good," Hilary commented as she circled him to his discomfort.

"Kai and Ray aren't that bad either," Ren said as she circled the said boys to their amusement and ruffled their hair that made them scowl.

"Well you're looking pretty good, too, Ren," Max said throwing an arm around Ren's shoulders.

"Thanks Max, I'm glad you think so too," Ren replied and then ruffled his hair, too.

She threw off Max's arm and sat down on her knees and took her brush and brushed her hair back into her ponytail. Taking the white strip of cloth she bound her hair in a place at the back of her head with a few bangs to fall down her jaw line, and into her eyes. Then she started the long task of braiding the ponytail with three separate strands. When she was done she used her teeth to get her hair tie around her wrist and then tied the end of the ponytail with it and the boys already had their hair bound by the time she was done.

Grandpa suddenly came in looking at Ren. "Hey, Ren? There is someone on the phone for you," he said to her. Ren's heart jumped with hope and she rushed to the phone.

_"Maybe the police have found Rika!"_ Ren thought happiness swelling up inside her chest as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She said into the receiver.

"Serena Drystilia? We need you to come down to the station. It's….about your sister, Rika Drystilia and we'd rather you come alone." A police woman said.

"I'm on my way," Ren responded and hung up.

"I'm going down to the station! Be right back," She hollered down the hall and walked out the front door.

* * *

_Down at the station…….._

Ren walked up to the front desk when she reached the police station and spoke to the police officer managing the desk, "Serena Drystilia, a police woman called me down to tell me about my sister, Rika Drystilia."

"Serena Drystilia?" a voice questioned on her right and she looked to see the police officer that had questioned her before standing there looking grim. Why he looked grim was beyond Ren, though.

"This way, please. We can talk at my desk," he said and led her to his desk.

Ren sat down in a chair confused and couldn't help but get the feeling of dread in her stomach.

"So where is my sister?" She asked softly.

The police officer sighed heavily. "Ms. Drystilia-I-I don't know how to tell you this, but, uh we're-we're calling off the search…." He said slowly. Guess we now know why he was looking so grim, eh?

Ren snorted in disbelief and then that disbelief turned into shock. "_**What!?**_ _Why?_ You mean to tell me you called me all the way down here just to tell me you've called off the search for the one person I **actually** consider my family? This is BULLSHIT!" She growled the shock turning into anger and outrage.

"Ms. Drystilia-this was sent in for you about half an hour ago. I think you should take a look at it," the officer said giving her an already opened and slightly heavy package.

Ren snatched the package out of the officer's hand that emitted a chinking sound and upturned the package. Out fell a white piece of paper that was wrapped around something the size of Ren's open palm and tied by a rope. Ren untied the rope and peeled the paper away from the chinking object.

Ren gasped, her heart stopped beating for couple of pain wracking moments and her mind and body went numb. Her hands trembled as she grasped the object.

It was the necklace. **Rika's **necklace. _Her_ necklace. The necklace with the military tags on them with hers, Rika's, and their mother's names on them. Mechanically, Ren looked at the paper which turned out to be a letter. It read:

_Dear Serena,_

_"Do not try to find me anymore. I no longer want to be searched for. Hehe, but don't worry you'll be seeing me soon, real soon big sister that is in the tournament, though. Now you have Drake __AND__ me to worry about. I __**hate**__ you, Serena. Oh, and here's a little token of mine to remember me by-I'm sure it will help me haunt your thoughts and dreams for the next couple of days. Haha, good bye Serena."_

_Rika Drystilia_

Ren's mind went blank and her eyes stung with tears as she lowered her head. She no longer heard the sounds the police station emitted. People being questioned, papers being filed, keyboards typing, the police officer that was trying to get her attention by repeatedly saying hello are you there? Everything disappeared around her and she found herself staring in a void of blackness that had no sense in it except sight, and touch. Hearing, tasting, smelling it all went away she saw only blackness and felt the heart wrenching, mind numbing, sick and bitter pain of betrayal and hurt burning and welling up inside her chest causing what chains that was starting to disappear from being around the boys to reappear and constrict and add in numbers around her heart, closing herself off from the rest of the world.

She wasn't even aware that she had dropped the letter or that she had gotten up and still clutching the necklace walked right out of the police station with the police officer calling her back. She didn't know that she was flat out running god knows where in the fierce down pouring rain that had begun nor the salty and warm tears that was draining down her cheeks through clenched eyelids and mixed with the icy rain.

She just screwed her eyes shut and with her head bowed, _ran_. Ran away from the police, the Bladebreakers, the city, _**everything**_.

It wasn't until later when she opened her eyes did she realized she had stopped running and stood as still and unmoving as a gargoyle. Her chest heaved as if she had raced to the end of the world and back two times under sixty seconds. She had not noticed the torrent of tears as she looked around and found herself standing before a headstone.

She was in the graveyard. On top of a cliff with a lone jasmine sapling and the headstone in pure white marble planted in the slivers of grass. Ren looked beyond the edge of the cliff and beyond the tree and saw churning, ebony and navy waves crashing, and plundering against the cliff face. Graphite gray clouds over head gushed buckets and buckets of icy rain down on her making her hair and clothes stick to her like a second skin which had a shine on it from the little light the sun managed to peek through the blanket of clouds reflecting on the water on her skin.

She didn't care though, she didn't care at all! She was too deep in the depths of sorrow, and pain and was to numb to worry about getting Pneumonia or Hypothermia. She'll worry about that later.

Ren knelt down on her knees and toes and studied the headstone and with one slender yet wet hand traced the engraved the letters as she read it.

_**Here Lies,**_

_**Rosita Annabel Drystilia.**_

_**Age: 30**_

_**Born: July 15, 1977-Died: July 15, 2007.**_

_**Loving Wife,**_

_**Loving Mother,**_

_**And Loving Angel.**_

_**May She Rest In Peace!**_

Ren nuzzled her forehead against her mother's tomb and let out a choked sob.

"I'm sorry mamma. I am so-sorry! I couldn't protect her like you asked. I couldn't do _squat!_ I'm-s-s-such-a-f-failure-to-the-Drystilia-f-f-family," Ren murmured bitterly through her sobs.

With that said she broke down right then and there and just cried her heart out. Not caring about the weather, not caring that her cries and sobs could be heard from a mile away, not caring that she clenched her necklace so tight the edges of the military tags in between her palm and fingers dug and bled through her flesh.

She didn't even care that someone could be watching and spying on her. A snipe shooter could nail her dead on the spot from 100 feet away and she wouldn't even feel a thing. The pain of the bullet digging through her flesh and bone would be so little compared to what she was feeling right now.

She didn't know how much time had passed as she kneeled there in the rain, mud, and grass bawling like a banshee. Heck, she was barely aware of someone picking her up from around the middle and under the knees and those arms placed her in their lap pressing her face into their chiseled, pillow like chest. She dug her free hand into the person's wet shirt and the other wrapped around the person's neck in a hold that would put a boa constrictor into shame and humiliation. Strong arms wrapped securely around her shuddering form and rubbed small circles on her back and shoulders as the owner of those arms rested their cheek on top of her wet head and rocked her back and forth. Crimson eyes looking sorrowfully at her and at the place they were currently at.

The crimson eyes widened when they glimpsed the headstone and what was carved into it.

_"Her mother didn't get to live a day past 30,"_ Kai thought bitterly.

"Kai, you found her!" a deep, velvety voice whispered from behind him and he shifted somewhat to see a breathless and worried yet relieved Ray standing there looking at Kai and the sobbing Ren who by the looks of things wasn't going to notice him anytime soon.

"Take a look at the grave," was all Kai said before he turned back around and continued to rock the raven haired and midnight blue eyed eighteen year old woman.

Ray sighed bitterly and sorrowfully when he read the grave.

"Fate sure has a twisted idea of fun and amusement that much is a given," Ray whispered coldly.

Then golden eyes softened as they shifted onto the grieving sister in Kai's embrace. Ray knelt down on his haunches and hugged Ren from the back and nuzzled and rubbed his cheek in the crook of Ren's neck.

"Sshh, it's going to be alright, Ren. We are and we'll take care of you," Ray reassured the Drystilia as he tried to lessen the sobs emitting from Ren's mouth.

"We should get her back before she gets sick from the rain and cold," Kai said to the Neko-jin when he felt the intakes and outtakes of breath from Ren as her lungs and chest expanded and contracted telling him Ren had finally fallen asleep from using so much energy in her crying.

Ray nodded and stood and helped Kai shift Ren in his arms to where she was carrying the said girl bridal style and as they walked back home Ray couldn't help but reflect on what happened after Ren went down to the station four hours ago.

_Ray's POV……_

_Ray heard Ren call down to them from the front door after she got off of the phone, "I'm going down to the station. Be right back."_

_Ray turned to Kai and asked, "You think she'll be alright?"_

_Kai nodded. "Ren's tough, she'll be alright. Besides she'll be at the police station what harm could do her there of all places?" He replied._

_Ray shrugged and offered to Tyson and Max if they wanted to play a round of poker. They agreed and played for about an hour when the phone rang once more._

_Kai was the one to answer it this time. "Hello?" Ray heard Kai rumble into the receiver. Then there was a pause as Kai waited for a response before Ray and the others heard Kai's alarmed and angered voice ring out,_

_"WHAT!? And you just let her walk right out the station? What kind of police officer are you? You could have handcuffed her to the desk or something but no you just let her go! She could be god knows where now! And what the fuck did you tell her to make her walk out in the first place anyway?"_

_Curious Ray went out in the hall to a see a furious Kai standing at the phone looking about ready to explode._

_"WHAT!? You told her __that__? Well it's a no brainer why she ran out asshole! I don't give a damn about language officer, because frankly right now you just made the worst mistake! Can you at least tell me which direction she was headed in? Hn, at least you have __**some**__ wits in you," Kai snapped into the phone and then slammed it down in its cradle._

_Turning Kai saw Ray standing there silently questioning him._

_"Ren got a letter down at the station stating that Rika has betrayed her and requested to be no longer searched for. Before the police could do anything Ren ran out of the station. The officer says he saw Ren heading to the local graveyard on the other side of town of where we currently are," Kai explained with an angered and bitter sigh._

_"What!? Then what are we doing her standing here? We need to go out and get her out of __**that!**__ She could _die_ if she stays out there for too long," Ray exclaimed jerking his thumb behind him to an open window down at the end of the all revealing the gale outside._

_"Right, come on," Kai said and they grabbed a coat for themselves and shouting at the others to wait here for Ren in case she came back, they left to look for the Drystilion wielder in the graveyard._

_End Ray's POV……

* * *

_

Ren was still passed out in Kai's arms by the time the trio walked in through the front door of the Granger Kendo dojo.

Everyone came rushing out including Ren's cats and Spike when they heard the door slam open and close. They saw Ray standing there dripping water on Tyson's hard wood floor looking like a cat that had just climbed out of the tub from taking an unwanted bath. Kai's retreating back was seen down another hall toward their room with Ren's legs and head sticking out from Kai's sides.

"You found her! How is she?" Tyson asked as the group followed Ray down the hall after Kai.

"What do you think, Tyson? She just found out that her sister has betrayed her and was later found in that torrent by me and Kai three hours later bawling her eyes out. Then it took us another three hours to get back. Now she's beginning to show signs of a fever," Ray snapped at him.

Tyson, offended, raised his hands up to ward off the cranky Ray.

"Hey! Chill out man I was only asking if she was alright!" He snapped back angrily.

Ray sighed and stopped walking and looked the other way and spoke, "Sorry! It's just that for the past couple of weeks I've come to know Ren-I find myself respecting her more and more. Not by her blading skills or her cooking, but by her actions. Going to get her sister out of the Black Dragon gang, and rescuing her from the oil tanker before it could blow up. She strives for things with so much determination, passion, compassion, and grace it allures and intrigues me so much I can't help but-but-"

"-But want to care for her? To hold her and protect her? To help her in anyway you can?" Kai's voice cut in as he came back down the hall toward them with his arms crossed and looking at Ray.

Ray nodded in confirmation. "How'd you know?" He asked curiously.

"Because I, too, feel that way towards Ren," Kai answered softly. Hilary gasped drawing everyone's attention to the brunette who stood there wide eyed with her hands over her mouth looking at the two.

"Oh my god-I think I know what's going on," She whispered through her hands.

"What?" Kai and Ray asked as they both stared at her with curiosity.

"You both love her, not like, not crush, but _love_ her," Hilary answered just as softly with a smile and her eyes shining.

"What!?" all of the boys shouted incredulously as they stared at the giggling Hilary.

* * *

Ren awoke feeling hot, sweaty, cold, and shivering several hours into the night after Kai put her on her mattress and walked out. Her head was pounding as if thousands of hyper Max's were left to rampage all over her skull for two whole _weeks_. Ren moaned and shifted onto her side to press her flaming cheek into the cool pillow to bring down her flaming forehead and cheeks but apparently her stomach did not agree to sudden movements and she had to clamp her hand to her mouth as her stomach lurched.

_"I guess that's my cue,"_ Ren thought as she shot up out of bed and raced out the door with a slam and bolted for the bathroom faster than 400 relay runner and just barely made it to the toilet before her stomach decided it wanted to be empty, NOW!

Tears of exertion leaked out of her closed eyelids as she hurled into the toilet, crouching on the floor, clenching the sides of the bowl and her face practically hidden as it went down in the bowl past the rim. Someone had obviously taken her hair down sometime she was asleep so it fell in curtains around her and the toilet but she didn't even bother to swipe it out of the way so she didn't get puke in her hair.

But someone _must_ have heard her pounding feet and slamming doors for as soon as she started throwing up someone came in and flicked on the bathroom light.

"Oh, Ren!" She heard Ray's voice say when he saw her but she couldn't reply for she was to busy throwing up.

So the best she could do was respond by giving him a retching noise as her stomach heaved making her stick her head further into the toilet. Then she felt Ray's nice, cool hands pulling her hair back and out of her face while rubbing her back.

"Ray? What's wrong?" Ren heard Kai's voice ask as shuffling feet told her Kai had awoken up as well and went to investigate.

"It's Ren, she's throwing up," Ren confirmed Ray's reply by retching again into the toilet she was now considering a god and then laid her cheek on the rim groaning and sighing feeling like hell.

Kai sighed and joined Ray in rubbing Ren's back. "How do you feel?" he bothered to ask.

"Like I've just gone through the seven depths of hell and back _twice_," Ren grunted and then stuck her head back into the toilet bowl to hurl again.

She could feel Kai's nice and cold hands feeling her burning cheeks and forehead when she came back up and she nuzzled her cheeks and face into those hands trying to soak up the cold.

"That feels nice," she said with a sigh of relief and weariness.

"She's burning up," Kai said to Ray after Ren spoke.

"We should probably call the doctor, she _was_ in that rain for what 6-7 hours," Ray suggested.

Kai sighed. "I think she's done. Will you take her back to bed while I call the doctor?" He asked. Ray nodded and Kai walked out of the bathroom in time to stop Max and Tyson sleepily coming down the hall to see what all of the commotion was about.

"Kai? What's going on? We heard noises and saw that you, Ray, and Ren were missing from your beds," Max asked rubbing an eye while Tyson yawned and scratched his stomach under his shirt.

"Ren threw up in the bathroom and Ray is trying to help her back to bed. I need to call the doctor because she's sick from being out in the rain for so long and she's burning a fever," Kai explained before he walked past them to the phone where he proceeded to call the doctor.

At that time Ray and Ren chose to come out after flushing the toilet and Ren had her arm slung over Ray's neck with his other arm supporting her by wrapping it around her waist. Ray looked like someone had stuffed a rabid cat down his throat while Ren looked like she just climbed out of the rinse cycle of the dishwasher.

"Sorry for waking you guys up," Ren apologized when she saw Max and Tyson standing there.

"Hey, when you gotta throw up you gotta throw up," was all Tyson said with a shrug as they stepped aside to let the two pass.

"Which sucks like ass I might add," Ren replied and Ray, Max, and Tyson chuckled as they turned and entered their bedroom.

Max switched on the light as Ray helped Ren over to the bed only to encounter the cats taking up the bed.

"I'll handle this," Ren said to Ray who was about ready to shoo them away.

Ren turned to the cats and began to make meowing noises at them that certainly got their attention. Ray raised his eyebrows in amusement at her. The cats got up and moved and Ren turned a smug smile on Ray.

"You're not the only one that can sound like a cat," she said to him.

Ray chuckled and let out a meow of his own and purred. THAT certainly got the cats attention and they purred and meowed and rubbed their sides in between Ray and Ren's legs which got Max and Tyson laughing.

"What's all of this commotion about? Ray why haven't you put Ren in bed yet? She's not going to get any better standing up you know," Kai came in saying when he heard laughter.

"Sorry Kai, see when we came in Ren's cats were taking up her bed. I was about to shoo them away when Ren told me she could handle it and then she started meowing like a real cat at them. The cats moved and then Ren turned to me and said, "You're not the only one that can sound like a cat," what with me being a Neko-jin and all," Ray started to explain.

Tyson picked up where he left off, "And then Ray here started to meow and purr and that attracted Ren's cats and they rubbed their sides in between Ren and Ray's legs meowing and purring back. Then that, of courses, made me and Max crack up laughing."

Kai smirked.

"Wow, Kai is actually smiling," Ren couldn't help but prod before Ray helped her into bed.

"Yeah and it's rare so take a picture it lasts longer," Max said jokingly and Tyson took out a camera and FLASH!

"Hey maybe we can use this as blackmail for something, what do you think?" Tyson asked as he dangled a picture of Kai smiling in Kai's face.

"TYSON! DON'T YOU DARE!" Kai growled and started to chase Tyson around the room trying to get the picture from him making everyone including Ren laugh.

Ray and Kai having this been the first time they heard her truly laugh found it melodic. Then Ren sat up and covered her mouth with her hand as her laughter turned into coughing, really hard I might add. Ray patted her back handing her a kleenex as everyone stopped to watch worriedly.

When Ren was done coughing she felt something warm and gooey and her hand and she slowly took it away so only she could see it and only took one glance and then clamped her hand to her mouth again.

Taking the offered kleenex she covered her palm before anyone could see what was on her palm and used the kleenex to wipe whatever was on her palm off of it. But before she could discard it in the trash can conveniently next to her bed a toned hand clamped down on her wrist and she followed the hand up the muscular arm to the shoulder up the neck past the scowling mouth with fangs peeking out from the top lip, up the long, narrow nose, and stopped at the golden cat eyes that locked seriously with her nervous and embarrassed midnight blue ones.

"Erm, can you let go of my hand please?" Ren asked softly and meekly and clenched the kleenex tighter somehow knowing what he wanted.

The only response Ren got was three other hands clasping on top of hers and Ray's hands and she looked to see Tyson, Kai, and Max all looking at her with pleading eyes. Blushing in shame and embarrassment she could only look down as she suddenly found her lap very interesting.

"Please, let go," She muttered into her lap suddenly weary beyond her years and her sigh said that to the others when she exhaled.

"Let us look," Kai demanded as he used his other hand to pry open Ren's fingers. She let him and when he finally got the kleenex out of her grasp he gasped at what he saw on it that was echoed by Ray, Tyson, and Max.

**Blood…**

"Damn," Kai cursed in a scowl.

"Where is that doctor?" Ray asked darkly.

Suddenly the world pitched in Ren's vision and she had to put her hands on her head to message her temples that contained a headache that was pounding even harder than before she woke up.

_"That's the last time I use kleenex,"_ was her last thought before her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she fell back onto her pillow.

"REN!" She last heard the boys exclaim before she lost all sense.

* * *

Ren: "Need I say more? It's the end of Chappie 9."

Ray, Kai, Itachi, and Sasuke: _(Glomp Ren sobbing)_ "NO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE SICK!!!!"

Ren: _(Glares at them)_ "Get off you big babies! It's not as if I'm going to kill myself off! I'm the other of this fic! How would I continue the story if I'm dead. Besides, we haven't even gotten to the tournament yet!"

Sakura and Max: _(sigh)_ "R&R, peoples!"


	10. Chapter 10

Ren: "Ello poppet!"

Max: "What's with the english accent?"

Ren: _(Shrugs)_ "Dunno, just felt like using it."

Max: "Ren does not own Bladebreakers if she did she would be a multi-billionaire."

* * *

**-****Chapter 10**

For the next few days for Ren was all in a blur for her and time relapsed on itself for Ren. She slept most of the time, one minute she was freezing and the next she was roasting, she was sweaty, shivers racked throughout her body and her lungs were on fire and they felt like they were going to implode!

During the times she was swimming in and out of consciousness she was aware of muffled voices and once she felt cool hands lifting her head to feed her broth and herbal tea. The broth felt nice for she hadn't been able to stomach anything solid for the past couple of hours, days, or whenever. She lost track of time some time ago.

Another time she felt someone pressing a cool, wet, cloth on her face and it was such a relief for her burning face that she could actually pry open her eyelids but everything was too blurry to make out. She could only see a blob of black, red, and white but she knew who it was.

"…..Ray…." she whispered before she swam back to unconsciousness.

One night she woke up needing to use the restroom **badly** and not for urinal reasons. Her stomach was doing flip flops and going on such wild roller coaster rides that it made her even more queasy. Without a warning to the others who were still awake, surprisingly, she shot up out of bed and out of the room with hand clamped over her mouth.

"REN!" She heard the others shout but she ignored them and slammed the bathroom door open and hurled what was left of the broth in her stomach in the toilet.

_"And we're back to square one,"_ Ren couldn't help but think as she felt cool hands pull back her loose hair and another set of cool hands rub her back in small circles.

"Ooooh," She groaned when she was done emptying the contents in her stomach.

Someone helped her back to her bed and she went back to sleep. When Ren woke up again she could actually make out objects and see clearly for once. She also felt less like an oven, too, so that was a good sign, The growling of her stomach was also a sign, too but as she looked around for a sign of life she couldn't see any. So with a couple of tries she got up and clutching a blanket around her shoulders she made her way to the kitchen leaning on the hallway wall a couple of times to rest but she got there in the end.

_"Hopefully I can stomach cereal, Raisin Bran Crunch should be okay, I hope,"_ Ren thought as she got out a bowl and spoon. Opening the fridge she got out milk and got the rain bran box from atop the fridge.

After putting some sugar on top she put everything away except the cereal box, she sat down and began eating while reading the box and figuring out the puzzles and mazes. She was about halfway done with her cereal when Ren heard something that told her there was an actual sign of life with in the dojo. She heard a door being slid open and pairs of feet shuffling down a hall. Then there was another sliding open of a door and a shout,

"REN!"

She chuckled. _"Let's see how long it takes for them to find me,"_ She thought and resumed eating and reading the box.

"Where is she?" She heard Ray ask.

"I don't know! She was here the last time I came to check up on her." She heard Kai reply.

"Check the bathroom, maybe she had to throw up again," Max suggested.

_"Cold, Maxie! Very cold,"_ Ren thought as she pretended to play the hot and cold game with them.

She took a bite of her cereal again and listened as footsteps came closer.

_"Warmer,"_ She thought as she used the end of her spoon to follow a maze.

There was sliding of a door and a gasp and she looked to see Max standing at the kitchen door staring at her like he had just seen a ghost.

"Hey, Maxie! Guess what? I can actually eat something solid now," Ren said cheekily at him giving him a two thumbs up and then took another bite of her cereal.

She hadn't even begun to chew when there was a shout, "REN!" and she found herself being lifted out of her chair and engulfed in Max's hugs with her feet dangling in the air, swinging her around in circles and laughing.

"Max! Max! Let me go! You're gonna make me choke on my food!" Ren squealed the best she could threw her mouthful of raisins and cornflakes.

Then of course Max's shout must have drawn the other's attention so before Max could set her down she heard pounding feet and the others came in, saw her and shouted, "REN!"

Then she found herself being hugged by everyone once more.

"Um I'd hate to break up the hugging spree here, but can I get back to my food please? I'm starving!" She said after she chewed and swallowed her mouth full of cereal.

There was a murmur of, "Sorry." And she was put back down in her chair.

"Don't scare us like that! What are you doing up anyway? We're glad that you're feeling good enough to walk and all but you aren't going to get any better not laying down," Kai said.

Ren raised her hands wardingly. "Whoa, easy there papa bear! I woke up, was hungry, saw no one was around so I got up, went to the kitchen, and made myself some cereal, and now here I am," She said and took a bit of her cereal to prove it.

"Glad to see your appetite is back," Ray commented as he sat down in a chair next to her. Everyone followed pursuit.

"So how long was I out of it? It felt like centuries to me," Ren asked them.

"5 days," Kai answered bluntly and Ren choked on the milk she was drinking and had to pound her chest to clear her throat a couple of times with Ray pounding her back.

"**5** _days_?" She rasped out when she was done what felt like hacking up a lung and massaged her throat.

"Yeah, the doctor came and checked up on you when you were unconscious the first night. He told us you had a light case of pneumonia but it seems you're getting better now," Tyson said.

Ren shook her head. "Un-believable," She said to no one in particular.

Then she drained her milk out of her bowl and stood up to rinse it in the sink but before she could take three steps toward the sink the bowl was taken out of her hands by none other than Kai Hiwatari himself.

"Um, what are you doing?" Ren asked as she blinked up at him.

"You're still sick, Ren. Now back to bed with you!" Kai answered.

Ren was about to object when she felt a pair of firm hands gripping her shoulders and she was being forced to march back to her bed by Ray.

"Can I _at least_ do **something** so I'm not bored as heck just laying here like a log?" Ren asked them when Ray forced her down onto her mattress.

"I know, you can help me with these statistics on the team's beyblades on Dizzi," Chief offered sitting down next to Ren and opened up Dizzi.

"Yeah, we need another genius's input," Dizzi piped up.

"Alright," Ren said and sat up leaning her back against the wall and then held out her hands for Dizzi.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" She asked the boy.

"Sure," Chief said and handed Dizzi over.

Ren took one look at Dizzi's screen in her lap and she frowned.

"Hey, Chief? What version is Dizzi at? Or when was the last time you upgraded her?" She asked Chief.

"Um, I upgraded her last year to 8.0, why?" Chief answered slowly.

Ren slapped a hand on her forehead and shook it. "I pity you, Dizzi," She said to the laptop.

"Thanks, at least SOMEONE noticed my needs," Dizzi grumbled.

"Why? What's wrong?" Chief asked concerned and confused.

"It's times like these where I thank god that I'm a girl," Ren muttered to the ceiling and then turned to Chief. "Haven't you ever wondered why it takes so long for Dizzi to upload things?" She asked him.

"Sometimes," Chief admitted meekly.

"_Sometimes_, he says!" Dizzi drawled, if she had eyes she would be rolling them right about now. Ren chuckled.

"Chief, the 8.0 version is what's killing Dizzi or rather what's making her so slow. 8.0 gives you more space to hold your information and databases, yeah, but it also slows the mainframe to almost a slug pace," Ren explained.

"Oh," was all Chief could say.

"I even tried to tell you not to give me that version but no, you went right on ahead and did it," Dizzi said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Aren't you glad I came along?" Ren asked the question meant for Dizzi.

"Yes," Practically everyone in the room said including Kai who heard the question when he came in. Ren blushed at all of the responses.

"Ok, so can we fix it?" Chief asked and Ren gave him an odd look.

"Hmm, lets see-I've been making my own beyblading parts since I was twelve. I've been making EBP'S since I was thirteen, I operated on Spike giving him the ability to see, walk, and talk and not to mention I use him to hold basically any information I need him to hold and I can't keep track of. So you tell me _can_ we fix it?" She said jokingly with a smirk at a blushing Chief.

"Yeah, I suppose," Chief answered nervously.

"Now, let's get to work. Spike-get over here I'm going to need you," Ren said to the laptop. Then she turned to Tyson and asked, "Can you get me my bag please? I need a cord that's in there."

"I'm going to give you Spike's version it's the best," Ren said to Dizzi as Tyson walked away.

"What version is it?" Chief asked curiously as Ren flipped open Spike's screen.

"I think it's 13.0 but it's been so long since I've last checked and I update Spike so frequently I kinda lose track sometimes. Spike what's your version?" She asked the laptop.

"Version 17.0," Spike answered automatically and Ren nodded. Chief gasped.

"17.0? That's amazing!" Chief exclaimed in awe.

When Tyson handed Ren her bag she opened it and dug around it throwing out CD's and other computer crap as she looked.

"No, no, ugh where is it!? I know I packed it in here somewhere," Ren said aloud as she threw out a computer floppy disk narrowly missing Chief's head.

"Eureka!" Ren exclaimed when she finally pulled out a wrapped up skinny cord.

Then she stuffed everything she threw out except the cord back into her bag and kicked it to the side. Then leaning forward she set Dizzi on top of the blankets after she folded her legs with Spike next to her.

"What cord is that?" Max asked when he saw Ren putting one end of the cord in Spike and the other in Dizzi.

"It's a USB cord," Ren answered and sweeping her bangs behind her ears she typed something on Spike's keyboard. Then she typed on Dizzi's.

Then a white box appeared on Spike's screen saying-

……**Downloading……**

**Do not remove USB cord!**

While another white box appeared on Dizzi's screen saying-

……**Uploading……**

**Do not remove USB cord!**

"Right, now we just have to wait until they're done and then reboot Dizzi," Ren as she leaned back and rested her hands in her lap.

"That's it?" Chief asked in disbelief looking at Ren.

"That's it," Ren confirmed as if she had done nothing more than dusted fake dirt off of her shoulders.

Then there was a "Di-do" noise that directed their attention to the two laptops and they saw on both laptops saying-

……**Finished!**

**You may now remove the USB cord.**

"Right, have Dizzi reboot when I unplug the cord and she'll be fine," Ren said and unplugged the USB cord.

Dizzi rebooted and then chief had the shock of his lifetime when she came back online and Ren had this smug grin plastered on her face. She had _eyes!_** Brown** eyes!

"D-Dizzi, you have eyes! How'd that happen?" Chief exclaimed.

"I do? I do! Yay I have eyes! I can see!" Dizzi said happily. Ren let out a giggle.

"Sorry, I wanted to surprise you. I also downloaded the ability for Dizzi to see well without having to use the camera all of the time. Now all we need to do is a little bit of surgery and you'll be able to walk like Spike," Ren explained to the questioning looks she was getting from everybody in the room.

Dizzi had stars in her eyes as she looked at Ren. "I love you, Ren!" Dizzi said happily. Ren laughed.

Chief once again tackled Ren into a hug saying, "Thank you, thank you!"

Ren laughed and patted Chief on the head again and he got off of her.

"Ok, NOW, let's look at those statistics, Dizzi? Would you care to do the honors?" Ren asked Dizzi.

"Would I ever," She responded and they got work with Ren pointing out a few things here and there.

Then in the middle Chief asked, "Would it be too much trouble if you gave me your statistics? You know so I can keep track of all of the team's beyblades and their bitbeasts.

Ren shrugged. "Sure," She replied and turned to Spike and used the touchpad mouse to open the main menu.

She scrolled up to My Computer and clicked on it. Then she went to My Documents and clicked on that and then clicked on the icon that said Beyblading. The icon opened up into three different icons-**Bladers/Teams**-**Bitbeasts-Miscellaneous**.

Ren was about to click on the Bitbeasts icon when Chief, who was peering over her shoulder at the screen, asked her to explain the icons.

"The Bladers/Team icon is where I keep track of all of the info on a beyblader's and or their team that I've come across with during my traveling. Location, age, gender, and so on; that kind of thing. The Bitbeasts icon is where I have mine and other people's bitbeast and its information stored. Then the Miscellaneous is where I keep any other information on beyblading that doesn't have to do with beyblading and or bitbeast," Ren said.

"Can we take a look at them? I want to see what information you have that I may not have," Chief asked.

"Sure," Ren said and clicked on the Blader/Team icon.

"Well this is all fascinating and everything but I'm gonna go and watch a movie," Tyson said getting up.

"I'll come with you," Hilary said and followed after him.

"Wanna play a round of poker?" Max offered to Ray and Kai and they sat in a corner and began to play poker.

A list of all of the Beybladers and or teams soon came up and Chief was shocked to find such a diverse group of people listed on there. There were people from Spain, Russia, China, England, France, Germany, Portugal, The U.S. and countless other countries. There were even people the Bladebreakers knew-Tala, Lee, Miriah (Sp?), Gary, Brian, Robert, Oliver, and other people.

"You know a lot of people! I mean look at this there's even Tala, Spencer, and Robert in there! With rankings from 1-10 on how good they are, location, age, gender, and their bitbeast's name. Good grief! Whoa! Hey-Is that us?" Chief rambled off as he scrolled down the list and then spotted the profiles of the members of the team the Bladebreakers.

"Heh, yeah after I met the team I added their files in there, too," Ren said meekly with her hand behind her head.

"You're very organized that's for sure, I mean, you have all of the teams put together alphabetically and stuff. Hey! Is that person from _Greenland?_ Just where exactly _have_ you been to anyway?" Chief asked Ren. Even Kai, Ray, and Max looked at her in curiously.

"Man, that's a tough question!" Ren said looking at the wall scratching her head and ticked off her fingers numerous times as she continued, "Hang on let me think; I've been to-Russia, China, India, Japan, of course, Australia, The Philippine islands, um, I've been all over Africa and let me tell you the Sahara was no picnic, Portugal that was an interesting little trip, Spain the architecture was beautiful there, France, Germany, Italy, Rome, The United Kingdom, Greenland, Iceland, I think I've been to the Arctic too, but I'm not sure. Canada, Alaska, some parts of the U.S., Central America, Jamaica, and I didn't even try to go to Cuba or the Dominic of Republic, South America was beautiful, and so was Hawaii. Basically almost everywhere if you think about."

"You've been to the Sahara? What's it like?" Chief asked curiously.

"Hot like hell," Ren replied immediately with a grimace the four boys and Dizzi laughed.

"Yeah and it nearly fried my circuits, too!" Spike grumbled.

"How? You didn't even come out of my bag the whole entire time and it's _always_ cold in there," Ren asked disbelievingly as she stared at the laptop.

"Tell that to my hard drive! I'm still feeling jerky and that was what 2 years ago when we went?" Spike said.

Ren smack Spike on the back of his screen," Oh, quite your bellyaching, wuss! You were perfectly fine the last time I gave you a check up and that was three weeks ago!" She scolded.

"Alright let's move on shall we?" Ren asked and then back out of the file and went to the Bitbeast file.

"Okay, let me, give you my stats before I show you everything else first," Ren said as she scrolled down the list.

"Okay," Chief said as he peered at the screen.

Ren finally came to the bottom of the list and clicked on the picture of Drystilion's head. A window opened up and Chief gasped at the amount of information Ren had on her bitbeast. The background color was black and the font a blue. At the top left corner was a rotating picture of Drystilion that would turn around every few seconds. Next to the picture was written: _( A/N: Okay some of this information may seem bizarre but just go along with it alright and when it gets the number of attacks don't bite my head off saying it's too many, Don't worry I'll make it so it won't seem like she has too many. Also remember she did travel around the world learning new techniques and stuff for three years she would have plenty of time to create all of these attacks.)_

**Name: Drystilion**

**Main Element: Shadow**

**Branch Element: Fire, Lightning, Water, and Wind.**

**Age: Unknown**

**Beast Type: Dragon**

**Number of Attacks: 8**

**Attacks: (Arranged Weakest to Deadliest) 1) ShadowShot, 2) Dragon's Rage, 3) Solar Wind, 4) Dark Destruction, 5) ShadowDragonChaos, 6) Grand Element Destruction, 7) Watery Grave, 8) Imminent Crisis.**

**Attacks that are branched from attacks: **_(You know like how I used Fire ShadowShot from ShadowShot and Solar Wind). _**Fire-Wind-Water-Lightning ShadowShot, Black Dragon's Rage, Solar Flare, Ebony Galaxy, and Never Endless Nightmare.**

And then below all of Drystilion's info is a rotating picture of Ren that would turn every few seconds. Below the picture is more info-

**Name: Serena Drystilia**

**Age: 18**

**Gender: Female**

**Height: 5'7"**

**Weight: 135lbs**

**Location: Japan**

**Siblings: Rika Drystilia, Age: 16, Drake Drystilia, Age: 21.**

**Sibling's bitbeasts: Rika-Drys, Drake-Drystiliania.**

"I see you've already made your 8th attack?" Chief commented.

"Yeah, it's the Imminent Crisis one, my deadliest attack and one that I use as a last resort," Ren said with a serious tone.

"How powerful is it? And why do you use it as a last resort?" Chief asked and the room the boys in the corner stopped the poker game to listen.

"Well power wise, the Imminent Crisis attack can take out two whole city blocks in one go," Ren responded.

The four boys stared in shock and surprise at Ren. _Two __**whole city **_**blocks? **Can anyone say "C.R.A.P!"?

"And I use it as a last resort because of not only the damage it can do, but because it puts so much strain on my beyblade that it can be fatal to Drystilion-to my bitbeast," Ren continued. _"And with my bond being so strong with Drystilion it can also kill ME, too," _Ren thought grimly.

The four boys stared at Ren. An attack so powerful that it can take out two whole city blocks and may end up killing your own bitbeast? Amazing! Was everyone's thought.

"My God," Max breathed.

Trying to change the subject, Ren plowed onward, "Anywho, let's give you that info," Ren said and plugged in the USB cord back into the two computers and gave Chief all of the info.

When they were done they spent the next few hours going over the rest of the list and information on the bitbeasts Ren had on Spike. By the time they were done Ren was hungry again as her stomach suddenly announced it to the world.

Ren, embarrassed, wrapped her arms around her stomach to quell her stomach's growling as she giggled nervously at the four boys that were staring at her with amused grins.

"Hehe, sorry guys, not to sound like Tyson or anything but I'm hungry again," Ren explained meekly.

There was a holler from down the hall from Tyson's voice, "I head that!"

Ren whistled. "Good hearing," She admitted with a shake of her head.

After lunch, Ren was beginning to feel sleepy once again so she laid her head down for some shut eye. Then a few hours later she was rudely awoken when she felt something icy cold and wet splash on her face and she shot up and death glared the at the culprit.

"Tyson-run," Ren hissed. Tyson shot out of the room faster than lightning with Ren right on his heels.

Ray, Kai, Max, and Chief were outside just lounging around when a freaked out, panting Tyson appeared out of nowhere.

"Quick! Hide me!" Tyson hissed as he hid behind Ray who looked befuddled.

"Why? What did you do this time?" Ray questioned indignantly.

"Oh, uh, nothing, nothing at all!" Tyson answered before Ren rushed out looking furious.

"Where is he?" She hissed at them.

"Where is who, Ren?" Max asked innocently.

"TYSON! WHEN I FIND YOU I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS FOR DUMPING WATER ON ME!!!!" Ren exploded to the sky.

Tyson freaked and bolted for the nearest exit which happened to be around the corner. Ren shot after him, shrieking that she was going to kick his ass. Kai sighed.

"C'mon, let's go interfere before we have to find another team mate for the tournament because Ren killed Tyson," He said and they trudged after the chasing and running duo.

There was a yelp and a splash before they came around the bend and saw Tyson floating on his back with swirls for eyes and a knocked out expression in the koi pond and Ren was leaning over the railing on the deck shaking her fist at him with a pissed off look.

"HELL YEAH! That's what you get for dumping water on MY head!" Ren growled at Tyson.

The four boys sighed in unison shaking their heads as Ren stalked back inside.

"I think she's getting better, now," Chief said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ray, Max, and Kai glared at him as if to say_, "Ya think?"

* * *

_

Ren:" And that's the end of the Chappie folks!"

Sakura: 'R&R peoples."


	11. Author's Note

Ok, sorry to disappoint you all but this is not a chapter. But don't worry! This isn't a discontinue note either. I'm posting this because I'm establishing some ground rules. For the past few weeks I've been either lazy, working, and or can't write because I'm too busy with something else, not mention I kinda have a little case of writer's block.

But I'm going to force myself to write, not just for this story but for the others as well. I just need find my bearings in all this and need a few days to actually write some material. Give me a week at least and I'll try to come up with something.

I've also set a updating schedule, or posting schedule for myself, because I can't devote myself to my computer 24/7 I have a life too, you know.

So from now on, until I see fit to do otherwise, I'm going to post every Saturday, Sunday, and Wednesday.

I don't have anything to post for this story right now, but for a filler and to keep you guys entertained until I do post again, I have a story that I'm going start here in a little bit and if you guys wish to read it then be my guest.

I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news but I promise I'll post something, just give me a few days to write something and I'll post it on the days I've set to post.

I'll post the story here in a few minutes, It's called The Darkness I Call My Life, Death Scroll 1. Check my profile if you wish to read it and check it out.


	12. Chapter 11

Ren: "I AM SOOO SORRY For not writing in so long, see I graduated in May and have been working full time and doing things in everyday life that I haven't had the time to post nor write it in my computer, I've been writing still its just I work like 5 days a week with only two days off and I like to relax on those days off but when I went looking through my old back pack I found the notebook that I use to write in for this story and so now I'm trying to force myself back into posting again. Again I am very sorry and understand very much if all of my old readers have abandoned this fic and won't read it anymore. I promise to write a lot and post as much I can when I have spare time."

Ren: "I do not own Beyblade if I did I would be a loyal writer."

* * *

**-****Chapter 11**

Finally, FINALLY! The tournament was here! For the past few days Ren got better and now she's as right as rain. For the past few days leading up to the tournament the Bladebreakers trained, hung out, Ren avoided Hilary, Hilary tried to find Ren, Ren beat the crap out of Hilary and Tyson, hid the candy from Max, got chewed out by Kai, annoyed Kai, smiled cheekily at Kai, helped Ray from becoming a chew toy from Ren's cats, kicked Tyson's, Max's, Ray's, and Kai's asses in beyblading and so on and so forth.

"I get the window seat!" Ren stated before anyone else could when they boarded the plane for Hong Kong as they'll be staying there for a whole week before going off into the mountains for the tournament. Why they are staying there for a whole week was beyond the Bladebreakers and left it up to the officials.

"And so do I," Tyson said.

"What? No you always get the window seat!" Max argued.

"Tyson can have the window seat on the way to Hong Kong and Max can have the window seat on the way back to Japan," Kai intervened before people got a headache from their bickering.

"So, Ren have you been to Hong Kong before?" Hilary asked Ren as the two girls stowed their luggage in the compartment above the seats.

"Yeah but only for a little while. At the time there was a rumor that a "good" beyblader guy that lived there near Hong Kong so I traveled there, stayed in one of the hotels and kicked his ass in beyblading the next morning," Ren explained as she plopped in her seat next to the window.

"Can I sit with you?" Hilary asked Ren who was currently taking out her Mp3 player.

"No," She answered bluntly as she scrolled down a list of songs trying to find a good plane song.

"Ah, why not?" Hilary asked offended.

"Because you're annoying," Ren answered and to make sure Hilary didn't go ahead and try to sit next to her she took her bag that she kept the stuff she wanted to do during the trip and placed it into the seat next to her.

Then she stuck her ear plugs in her ears, started up her music and stared out the window. Hilary huffed and stalked off to sit behind Tyson. Ren was then aware of someone moving her stuff and sitting down next to her and she turned thinking it was Hilary again and was going to snap at her when she saw it was only Ray.

Feeling someone's gaze upon him, Ray turned to see Ren's annoyed face glaring at him. Ray just smiled as if to say, _"Hi, How are you? Yeah, I'm not moving so get over it!"_

Rolling her eyes, Ren turned up the volume of her Mp3 player to block out any sounds and went back to staring out the window and bobbed her head to the beat of the music.

_"Last day of the rest of my life,_

_I wished I would have known,_

_Cause then I'd kiss my momma goodbye._

_I didn't tell her that I loved her,_

_Or how much cared or Thanks,_

_My pops for all the talks and wisdom he shared._

_Unaware I just did what I always do,_

_Everyday the same routine,_

_Before I skate off to school._

_But who knew that this day,_

_Wasn't like the rest,_

_Instead of takin' the test,_

_I took two to the chest."_

She wasn't even in the middle of the song when she felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned to Ray, yanking out an ear plug to see what he wanted now.

"What?" She snapped not happy in being interrupted with a song that she liked as she paused the song.

Ray merely held out his hand and Ren gave him an odd look and blinked at him.

"May I listen, too?" Ray asked, he was curious in the type of music Ren listened to because he didn't know and wanted to listen and see what had Ren bobbing her head to.

"Oh, um, I'm not sure you would like the kind of music I listen to," Ren answered as she fidgeted with her sleeve.

Ray chuckled. "Well we'll never know until we give it a try now will we?" He countered as he pushed his hand toward her further.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you," Ren said in a singsong voice handing Ray her ear bud.

"Here. I'll start the song over so you can understand it better," Ren said and started the song over and then watched Ray's expression turn from blank to impressed and he started bobbing his head to the lyrics.

Ren grinned in amusement and then listened to the lyrics again while singing to them this time.

_"Call me blind but I,_

_Didn't see it comin,_

_And everybody was runnin,_

_But I couldn't hear nothin,_

_Except gun blast, it happened so fast,_

_I didn't really know this kid,_

_Though I sat by him in class._

_Maybe this kid was reachin' out for love,_

_Or maybe for a moment he forgot who he was,_

_Or maybe this kid just wanted to be hugged,_

_Whatever it was I know it's because-_

_**Chorus**_

_We are we are the youth of the nation,_

_We are we are the youth of the nation,_

_We are we are the youth of the nation,_

_We are we are the youth of the nation._

_Little suzzy she was only twelve,_

_She was given the world with every chance to excel._

_Hang with the boys and stories they tell,_

_She might act kinda proud but got no respect for herself._

_She finds love in all the wrong places,_

_The same situations but different faces._

_Changed up her pace since her daddy left her,_

_Too bad he never told her she deserved much better._

_Johnny boy always played the fool,_

_He broke all the rules so you would think he was cool._

_He was never really one of the guys,_

_No matter how hard he tried with the thought of suicide._

_It's kinda hard when you ain't got no friends,_

_He put his life to an end they might remember him then._

_You cross the line and there's no turnin' back,_

_He told the world how he felt with the sound of a gat._

_**Chorus**_

_We are we are the youth of the nation,_

_We are we are the youth of the nation,_

_We are we are the youth of the nation,_

_We are we are the youth of the nation._

_Who's to blame for the life that tragedies claim,_

_No matter what you say it won't take away the pain._

_That I feel inside I'm tired of all the lies._

_Don't know why it's the blind leadin' the blind._

_Guess that's the way the story goes,_

_Will it ever make sense somebody's gotta know._

_There's gotta be more to life than this,_

_There's gotta be more to everything I thought exists._

**Chorus**

_We are we are (we are) the youth of the nation (youth of the nation)_

_We are we are (we are) the youth of the nation (youth of the nation)_

_We are we are (we are) the youth of the nation (youth of the nation)_

_We are we are (we are) the youth of the nation (youth of the nation)_

Max, Tyson, Hilary, and Ray all clapped when Ren stopped singing with smiles on their faces.

"Now you know what kind of songs I listen to. Well, really, I like to listen to anything as long as it's not country or classical," Ren said.

"And we can add singing to the list of Ren's talents," Max said as he and Tyson leaned forward to hear Ren's singing as they rested their arms on Ray's and Ren's seats to look at them.

Then a voice spoke over the intercom, _"Ladies and Gentlemen if you would please fasten your seatbelts and place your chairs in an upright position we're about to initiate a take off, thank you."_

Everybody fastened their seatbelt and Ren offered Ray her other ear bud to see if he wanted to listen more.

"I have other songs on there you know," Ren said and then without waiting for a reply she stuck the ear bud in his other ear that made him blush and dumped her Mp3 player in his hand with a smile.

Then she reached down in between their legs and brought out her bag and got out Spike and returned the bag.

"Sweet! You have the Gorillaz on here!" Ray exclaimed to her after he scrolled through the songs.

"Heck yeah! They're the best!" Ren exclaimed as she flipped open Spike.

"What's your favorite song from them?" Ray asked as he bobbed his head along with the music of "Kids with Guns."

"I like "Dare" and "Fire Coming Out of the Monkey's Head," She replied.

"Me too, well I like them all but I really like "White Light", "Feel Good" and "Last Living Souls," Ray said.

"I have all of those songs on there. Gorillaz, Evanescence the 2nd and 3rd albums, Gnarles Barkley love the song "Crazy," Black Eyed Peas, P.O.D. and other cool songs the ones I named are my favorite ones," Ren said.

"You like "Crazy" by Gnarles Barkley, too?" Ray asked perplexed.

"I'm guessing you like it, too?" Ren asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He sings it all of the time in the shower," Kai said making Ray blush and glare at Kai.

"And you would know that, how?" Ren prodded in an effort to stick up for Ray who smirked at her.

This time it was Kai's turn to blush and he stayed quiet.

It was a long and quiet trip after that and Ren took pride in being able to shut up Kai for once and just to annoy him, Ren leaned over his seat that was in front of her and ruffled his hair, gave him a cheekily little grin when he turned around to glare at her and she sat back down and turned to Ray who was observing the whole thing with an amused smirk.

"Isn't he cute when he looks angry like that? I just love it how he gets angry so easily." She asked him with a devious smirk.

Ray roared with laughter and Kai scowled then he gave Ren his own devious smirk that she got curious at.

"I'm the captain of this team right?" Kai asked out of the blue.

"Yeah," Ren said slowly confused as to where this was going.

"So I'm in charge of who stays with whom in each room at the hotel we're staying in when we get to Hong Kong," Kai said with a smug smirk.

"Heh, you could put me with Hilary and I wouldn't care," Ren said with a smirk of her own as she caught on.

"Oh, it's not Hilary who I'm thinking of. See the Hotel we're staying in holds three beds per room and we can check out three rooms," Kai shot back.

"Yeah, so? You're point is?" Ren asked bewilderedly.

"I could put you, me, and Ray in a room together and we'll be staying in Hong Kong for a whole week!" Kai threatened getting annoyed that this wasn't affecting Ren the way he wanted.

"Oh, um, okay," Ren said with a shrug and then typed on Spike's keyboard.

The smirk on Kai's face disappeared as he stared at Ren and out of the corner of his eye he saw Ray's shoulders shaking as he bit the bottom of his lip to keep from laughing.

Ray gave Kai a look through his eyes that said, _"She showed you."_

"You mean you aren't fazed by us at all, not even a little bit?" Kai asked as he leaned in closer to Ren.

"No," Ren responded without even looking up from whatever she was doing on Spike.

A flight attendant came up to them looking at Kai strictly.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to sit in your seat properly," The flight attendant said calmly.

Kai did so and Ren smirked and winked at Kai when he turned around to continue on with their conversation as the flight attendant walked away.

"Gum?" Ren offered cheekily to Ray and Kai as she popped a wad of gum in her mouth.

Ray took one but Kai scowled and declined and said one last thing before turning back around.

_"Then it's a challenge."_

Ren, confused, turned to Ray and asked, "Ok, who abducted Kai?" Ray chuckled and leaned in close to Ren's ear and whispered, "Like Kai said-then it's a challenge."

"Hn, bring it on," Ren replied with a smirk and then just to make things more interesting, before Ray could pull away, Ren leaned in closer and kissed his cheek and blew in his ear before pulling away and then with a knowing smirk turned back to her laptop.

Ray blushed and turned back Ren's Mp3 player and listened to more of her music.

**Hong Kong National Airport…….**

Finally! They were there and waiting at the baggage claim for their luggage but it was taking forever! Ren was getting really ticked off because she was currently standing there close to the edge of the conveyor belt, waiting for their luggage where there just so happens to be at LEAST 20 guys in the area, half of them being mediocre in looks and the other half butt ugly.

She was getting ticked because all the guys seemed to have chosen this moment to be horny and since she just happened to be the closest hot female they all unanimously decided that she would be the person to fulfill their needs as they all stared lecherously at her not even caring that she was surrounded by FIVE men four of which could beat each and everyone of the horny males to a bloody pulp and the fifth could probably run circles around the lechers and a female that like every female knows, knows a guys weakness.

Ren glared at them all as if to say _"Stop staring at me you fucking perverts!"_ the glare seemed to make them all hornier though if that was even possible.

Ren slapped a hand to her forehead and shook her head. "Someone just kill me now and get it over with!" She murmured softly into her hand so only the rest of the team could hear her making them all puzzled for they were oblivious to the perverted looks their teammate was receiving.

Before one could ask, though, one man from the butt ugly half thought it was his turn and sidled up to her greasily and slung an arm around her shoulder and neck and grinned at her and eyed her like he was a starving ravenous wolf and she was a free steak.

Ren glared at him with disgust, anger, and annoyance. Without even asking she took the thing called the pervert's arm and removed it from her shoulders and glared at the pervert even more.

The lecher just merely made a _"Thtt!"_ sound through his decaying yellow teeth, obviously from smoking too much, and continued to grin at her.

"Get lost," Ren grunted at the lecher.

"Wanna come have "Fun" with me tonight, sexy?" the lecher said oily.

"In the name of all that is holy-fuck no," Ren said bluntly making the team snort.

Then to Ren's utmost fortune the baggage claim conveyor belt started up and the team's luggage was the first ones to appear.

"It's about damn time!" Ren cried and stepping forward she hauled her duffle bag over her shoulder and then marched to the front doors in an effort to get away from all of the perverted men.

"What a nightmare!" Ren groaned as she stepped into the nice, crisp, cool night air. Then as she was waiting for the others to come out with their bags she spotted a sign with the name of the airport on it.

It said in glowing white letters-

_**Hong Kong National Airport**_

But it wasn't the sign that caught her attention it was the black shadow behind the sign that she was looking at.

_"I wonder…."_ Ren thought and dashed to the sign and went behind the sign.

"Awesome, it's still here!" Ren whispered when she spotted something behind the sign about waist high on Ren and covered in a black tarp.

Ren grasped the tarp and yanked it off to reveal a black Double R GSXR600K6 Suzuki motorcycle _(pic in profile labeled under Ren's bike)_. Ren wondered how it could have stayed here behind this sign all this time and no one had seen it nor stolen it what with the key and helmet being there and all.

Ren laughed at the irony of it all and laughed even more when she saw that the tank was still full.

"Ren, where are you?" Tyson's voice floated to her ears and she stepped out from behind the sign with a smile.

"Sorry guys, I just came across an old friend I left behind back here," Ren said to the team that was looking for her when they came out of the front doors.

"Old…friend?" Max questioned slowly.

"Come back here and I'll show you," Ren answered gesturing the six behind the sign and then turned and went behind the sign and leaned on the bike as she waited for the others.

"Whoa!" Tyson and Max exclaimed in unison when they saw her bike when the others came around.

"You have a motorcycle? Sweet!" Hilary chirped excitedly as she looked at the Suzuki with stars in her eyes.

Ray, Kai, and Chief just observed Ren's bike with impressed, shocked, and amused looks.

"Yeah, it's my baby. After I beat the guy here in Hong Kong when I traveled here, I bought this and used it to get around everywhere. When I was done I left it here because I couldn't take it on a plane with me to Australia and Europe," Ren explained as she patted the motorcycle.

"What kind is it?" Ray asked curiously.

"A double R Suzuki," Ren answered and everyone else did an intake as they stared at Ren.

"So I was wondering if I could take this with us to the hotel? It's been such a long time since I've ridden it and I wanna have another go on it. I can always just follow you guys in a taxi," Ren asked Kai.

"On one condition-I get to ride with you," Kai said with a grin.

Ren hesitated and stared at Kai suspiciously. _"What are you trying to pull, Sunshine?"_ She wondered.

"I've got no problem with it, you'll just have to tell the cab driver where to go since _you're_ the one with the **directions**," She answered as she looked at him pointedly.

Kai shrugged and turned to Ray and gave him his bag and a piece of paper.

"That has the directions to the hotel on it, give it to the driver," Kai ordered Ray.

Ren handed Max her bag and picked up the tarp and folded it and stuffed it in the compartment under the seat after pulling out a plain, black helmet with a clear visor. Slamming her fist down on the seat it clicked into place and Ren tossed Kai the black helmet as the others walked back to the front doors to hale a cab. She slung her right arm through the eye window of her own helmet, kicked the stand back and rolled her Suzuki out from behind the sign and onto the pavement behind the cab that everyone was stuffing their luggage in the trunk and piling into the front or back seat.

Kai stood to the side and waited as Ren mounted the bike, stuck the key in the ignition and kicked the bike to life, revving it a couple of times. Ray smirked as he closed the trunk to the cab and piled in as the last person in the cab. Kai got on the bike behind Ren as she was sticking her helmet on her head sliding the tinted visor down.

Kai put his helmet on and pushed down the clear visor. Ren was then aware of Kai's toned arms wrapping around her mid-drift as she leaned forward over the gas tank and grasped the handle bars placing her right foot on the clutch to edge forward behind the waiting cab.

_(I forgot to tell you somehow but just to let you know, in Ren's attire earlier she had black gauze wrapped around her stomach, well now she does not have any black gauze on her stomach and it's just bare. Just wanted to tell you that)_

"Are you sure you can handle the power of a Suzuki?" Ren asked Kai over her shoulder.

Kai edged forward more so they had full body contact as he pressed himself up against the backside of Ren and wrapped his arms tighter around Ren's mid-drift.

"Are you sure you can handle the power of Kai Hiwatari?" Kai countered in a husky voice with a smirk.

Ren pummeled the shivers running up and down her spine to the ground and sat on them. Ren didn't have a good comeback and so she stayed silent.

To make things more interesting Kai rubbed his fingers along Ren's exposed stomach and put his mouth closer to Ren's ear so close in fact, that every time he spoke his lips brushed against Ren's ear and Kai whispered in a deep husky voice, "I haven't forgotten that challenge you made to me back on the plane, Ren and I _**love**_ challenges."

Ren took her right hand off of the handle bar and used it to stop Kai's hands from roaming around her stomach.

"Now is not the time to start it though," Ren said bluntly and then put her hand back on the handle and shot off after the cab that had driven away.

_**At the hotel…….**_

Ren pulled into a parking space in the parking lot while the cab pulled up in front of the curb before the front doors of the hotel. Ren let the bike die down and then turned to Kai.

"Can you get off please?" She droned monotonously.

Kai got off but not before smirking at Ren and running a finger down her side that made her glare at the captain as if he had deeply offended her somehow.

Ren kicked the stand back into place and took the key out of the ignition and yanked the seat off to take out the tarp and return Kai's helmet in the compartment, after slamming her fist down on the seat to close the compartment, she covered the bike with the tarp and without another word to Kai, turned and walk away toward the others who were in the midst of unloading the trunk with their luggage her helmet and keys in hand.

Kai just followed silently behind with a grin in Ren's wake.

Reaching the cab, Ren grabbed her duffle with her free hand and stalked into the hotel.

When Ren got inside she heard a very familiar voice at the front desk.

"Whatz dos you means zere iz no more rooms? Our agentz booked a rooms for us lastz week!"

Ren looked in the direction of the voice and smirked in amusement when her suspicions were confirmed as she saw who the angry, french accent belonged to.

"Didn't I tell you to stop harassing poor, innocent people before I left Jaq? _(Pronounced Jack)_" Ren said to the person making them jump and whip around in surprise.

Jaq was an 18 year old teenage girl with waist length, wavy, raven black hair in a french cut with her bangs parted to one side. She had amber eyes and was kinda short for someone from france as she only came up Ren's shoulder in height. _(Sorry to the french if that offended you guys in some way my dad told me that the french where generally tall in height.)_ She wore light blue jeans with the cuffs folded up to her mid-calf turning them into capris; for a shirt she wore a black shirt with a red rose on the front and ripped short sleeves and hem. Over the shirt she had on a light blue jean vest with black fur along the boarder and a black rose on the back of the vest. She wore a red french hat _(Forgot what they are called, but its black, you may even see actors or directors wear them and you wear them at a tilt on the head)_, red boots, red fingerless gloves, black beyblade pack on her left bicep, rectangle glasses that balanced on her nose, a chained necklace with roses that linked the chain together, and a black belt with red roses on it.

"Rena? Iz zhatz you?" Jaq squealed when she saw her old raven hair friend standing behind her with a smirk, clutching her duffle bag over one shoulder and a black helmet with a black dragon skull and surrounded in blue flames on the helmet and keys.

"Do you know any other girl with hair as long as mine and as sarcastic?" Ren drawled with a grin.

Jaq squealed and the rest of the Bladebreakers came in just in time to see Jaq launch herself at Ren knocking her clean off of her feet and land flat on her back on the floor with a THUD!

"OOF!" Ren gasped as the wind was knocked out of her and groaned.

"Ow, Jaq for a shrimp you sure know how to sweep your friends off of their feet!" Ren groaned at Jaq while rubbing the back of her head as she looked at the squealing and laughing girl on top of her.

"You zhould knows bys now zhats I'm a zalented gurl," Jaq said confidently as she got up off of Ren and kneeled before the girl who sat up.

Then before anything more could be said a couple of shadows fell over them and they both looked up to see the rest of the Bladebreakers standing around them looking down at the two girls with quizzical looks.

"Oh, hi guys! Allow me to introduce you guys to my friend here. Bladebreakers meet Jaq Rosette, Jaq meet the Bladebreakers. They are my team for the Beyblade X Revolution tournament. I met Jaq in France during my travels and beybattled her and won. She stuck to me like glue the whole time I was in France demanding that I train her," Ren explained to the group.

Jaq's eyes widened as she stared at the Bladebreakers.

"YOU'RE ze Bladebreakerz? You meanz zo zell me zhatz you gotz on ze zeam with _zee_ Bladebreakerz? How dos yous getz zo lucky Rena?" the french girl gasped now looking at Ren.

"Rena?" Kai questioned in amusement as he raised an eyebrow at Ren.

"Her nickname for me," Ren answered rolling her eyes.

"And zhatz not ze only nickname I have for Rena," Jaq piped up with a smirk.

"If you are going to say what I think you are going to say you had better be prepared for a world full of pain, Jaq!" Ren threatened glaring at the said girl much to the Bladebreaker's confusion.

"What is it?" Ray asked with a playful smirk.

Jaq opened her mouth to say it but Ren slapped her hands over Jaq's mouth and looked at Ray with a nervous smile and her eyes closed.

"Oh, don't mind her, she doesn't know what she's saying half of the time. I think it's the hat, it's cutting the circulation off from her brain," Ren said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh, really?" Kai prodded with a grin.

"Yes, real-okay that's just gross!" Ren directed this last bit with a glare at Jaq who was licking her hand.

"What is she doing?" Hilary asked.

"Urgh, she's-she's licking my hand-ow!" Ren screeched and wrenched her hand away shaking it as all of a sudden Jaq bit her.

But that was a big mistake for Ren.

"I CALL HER RENNY!!!!" Jaq squealed.

"….Renny?" Ray asked as the group tried to hold back their laughter, looking at Ren who had a murderous glint in her eye as she looked at Jaq with her hands clenched and her mouth set in a scowl.

"Jaq? Remember what I told you that I would do to you the last time you called me that?" Ren said in a fake cheerily tone.

"You zaid zhatz you woulds roast me, ztuff me, ztick me in ze oven and zhen put me in a worlds full of pain," Jaq said as if she were trying to recall a forgotten memory.

"Jaq? Run," Ren said slowly her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Jaq, getting the realization of what was about to happen, bolted with Ren at her heels chasing around the lobby with the Bladebreakers, minus Kai, laughing and chuckling as they watched a freaked out Jaq try and lose Ren by going behind a table. Ren tried to get to Jaq by going around the table but every time Ren went around one side of the table, Jaq would go around to the other.

Finally, Ren forgo the circling of the table and slid across the top of the table. Jaq "Eeped" and shot away from Ren, abandoning her refuge from the table and headed toward the stairs.

"One second," Ren said to the Bladebreakers as they passed them.

Jaq pushed on the bar to the door leading to the stairs and shoved the door open and took the stairs two at a time narrowly avoiding Ren's arm swinging at her head.

The Bladebreakers sighed as they saw Ren disappear after Jaq up the stairs.

"C'mon, lets check in," was all Kai said as grabbed Ren's duffle and hauled it over his shoulder to join his duffle bag and Ray grabbed Ren's helmet and keys.

"AAAHHH!" Jaq yelled as she dodge a swing from Ren and tried to open a door on the 50th floor having climbed 50 sets of stairs. This was the last door aside from the roof, Jaq prayed that it would open.

The door opened to Jaq's fortune and she shot out into the hall and turned left into another hall with Ren following after her.

"Ren, Ren, calm down, itz juzt a nickname," Jaq tried to reason with the angry raven haired girl.

"I told you last time not to call me that. That nickname is so annoying! Renny, Renny, Renny, it nearly drives me bonkers because you said it every time you wanted something and you wanted something all of the time so you said it ALL of the time!" Ren growled as they turned down a hallway that had a darkened end because the light bulbs had burnt out.

Just as Ren stepped into the dark shadow, though, someone was apparently waiting for her there because they grabbed her by the throat and slammed her in the wall. The person was really close too, as they pressed their body up against her and she instantly found out the person was a male.

"Ok, whoever you are, you had better let me go or I'll kick your ass!" Ren growled at the man as she clutched the man's arm with her hands and glared up at where she guessed the man's head to be.

Ren felt the man's chest quake as he chuckled and then the man's mouth was suddenly next to her ear and Ren's eyes widened and her breath hitched in her throat when she felt the man lick her right earlobe and nibble on it with his teeth.

"Ok, whoever you are, let go of me right now I'm not joking!" Ren snapped as she started to struggle and tried to pry the man's fingers from her neck.

Then Jaq's voice rang out, "Oi, let go of her!"

The man had no choice but to let go of Ren but not before whispering something in her ear. Ren dropped to the floor massaging her neck as the man's hand left her neck and then he was gone.

"Like that'll ever happen!" Ren muttered as she glared at where she assumed the man last stood.

"Ren are you all right? Who waz zhat?" Jaq said from her right a little ways down the hall.

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright. C'mon lets go back down to the lobby," Ren suggested as she got up and walked back toward Jaq down the hall.

Jaq shrugged and walked with Ren.

When Ren and Jaq finally got back down to the lobby via the elevator they had several surprises awaiting there for them. One of which happened to be the Majestics waiting in the lobby conversing with the Bladebreakers.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in. It's been a long time, eh Robert?" Ren said as she and Jaq stood a little ways to the side, both of them smirking.

Her voice directed the Bladebreaker's and the Majestic's attention at the two girls and they all smirked or smiled.

"Yes, it has been a long time," Robert said with a small smile.

"Wow, Robert is actually smiling! Ren you are just full of talents," Tyson appraised.

"Thank you," Ren said buffing her nails on her jacket.

"Ren, what a beautiful night to see you," Enrique started to say when he saw what he considered a beautiful girl that was single. Apparently Enrique hasn't been able to control his hormones yet.

"No Enrique," Ren said bluntly already knowing where this was going.

Johnny bonked Enrique on the head with his fist.

"You idiot, control your hormones," Johnny snapped at Enrique who was crying anime tears clutching his head that sported a lump the size of a softball.

"I see you returned our teammate to us," Oliver commented when he saw Jaq who waved at Oliver grinning.

Ren looked at Jaq with an odd look on her face.

"You're the female beyblader for the Majestics? I pity you, you have to put up with Enrique the pervert and Johnny the arrogant," Ren said to Jaq empathetically.

"Hey!" Johnny and Enrique cried in unison.

"Ren? Jaq? Is that you?" a hispanic voice said from behind them and they whipped around in surprise.

Then after seeing the speaker their surprised faces turned into wide grins.

There stood an 18 year old hispanic girl with lovely tanned skin. She had shoulder length brunette hair and chocolate brown eyes and came to the height of 5'6". She wore jean shorts and a red halter with a fairy design on it with a jean jacket over the halter and black flip flops.

"Lola? Iz zhats you?" Jaq asked with excitement.

"The one and only," Lola answered and then she was tackled to the ground in a hug from Jaq.

Ren sighed and walked up next to Jaq and Lola and nudged her foot in the side of Jaq to get her to look up at her while Lola was gasping for air.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop harassing people?" Ren drawled at the nervously smiling Jaq.

"And get off of Lola, she's turning blue," Ren added after another quick glance at Lola's face.

Jaq chuckled nervously before getting up off Lola. Ren being the nice person she was, helped Lola haul herself to her feet after she regained her breath.

Lola gave Ren a grateful look and said, "Thanks, I thought I was dieing!"

"Don't mention it," Ren responded with a grin.

"Lola? Where'd you go?" a deep voice called out and everybody looked to see a very familiar team standing looking around for the brunette.

"Lee! Over here," Ray called out catching the leader of the team's attention.

"Hey Ray, have you seen-oh wait never mind you found her," Lee started to ask before he spotted the person he was looking for when he spotted Lola who was waving meekly at him as if to say, _"I'm right here!"_

"Let me guess, you're the female beyblader for the White Tigers?" Ren questioned Lola who nodded with a cheeky grin.

"Yup! How do you know the White Tigers?" Lola asked puzzled.

"Traveling, actually it was a funny story if you think about it. I needed to refill my canteen it being empty when I saw this green blob flowing down the river. Turns out it happened to be Kevin who, being the klutz he is, fell in the river from tripping over a rock. I jumped in after him and swam him to shore. The rest of the White Tigers were waiting at the edge of the river and that's how I met the team," Ren explained.

"I am not a klutz!" Kevin argued as they came over, hearing the insult.

He then tripped over a ruffle in the carpet and fell flat on his face.

"Not a klutz, huh?" Ren drawled with an amused grin.

"Ugh, Shut up!" was Kevin's oh so great comeback after sitting up rubbing his nose.

Everybody laughed, well everybody that wasn't stoic did. Soon the teams went their own separate ways and the Bladebreakers got on the elevator.

"So what rooms do we have?" Tyson asked wanting to know so he can go straight to his room and go to sleep.

"Actually as surprising as this is, Mr. Dickenson already went ahead and booked us a room that we will have to share with two other teams," Kai answered.

"And that room would happen to be which?" Ren asked rolling her eyes.

"The penthouse," Kai answered again throwing Ren as smug grin.

"Wow, that is weird," Hilary voiced her opinion.

"Hey at least we get the best room there is," Max pointed out.

"True," Ray shrugged and turned to Kai to ask a question of his own, "What teams are we sharing the penthouse with?"

Before Kai could answer that he didn't know, a voice called out, "Hold that elevator!"

Ren stuck a foot in between the sliding doors of the elevator causing them to slide back open. The voice turned out to be Lee with the rest of the White Tigers behind him and the Majestics behind them.

Ray's hand hovered over the pad of numbers as they shuffled in with a bit of difficulty, "What floor?" he asked them.

"The Penthouse," Lee and Robert answered in unison.

Ren burst out laughing at the irony as the rest of the team gave the two teams odd looks.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked curiously as he was very aware of the odd looks the Bladebreakers were giving them.

"Cause apparently we just found out who our new roomies are in the penthouse," Ren replied with an amused grin.

The two teams chuckled when they put two and two together. When the three teams stepped off the elevator in the entryway to the penthouse they were speechless at the architecture because it was so beautiful. Mahogany wood work, white walls, plush white carpet that you could squish your toes in, floor to ceiling windows overlooking the city with is luminous lights glowing like the stars winking in the velvety black sky above. Red drapes framed the windows and plush red furniture was sprinkled around the area. And to think this was just the ENTRYWAY!

On the opposite side of the elevator doors were mahogany double doors and Jaq, when spotting them, grabbed Ren and Lola by the wrists and started dragging the two towards the doors.

"Oh, great," Ren said to Lola sarcastically her eyes rolling and her mouth set in a scowl.

"Here we go again!" Lola added with a sigh her expression matching Ren's as she looked at the said girl.

"Oh, quitz being zuch babiez!" Jaq snapped at the two sulking girls as the threesome reached the double doors the rest of the teams not too far behind and Jaq dropped the two girls' wrists.

Ren turned to Lola again. "I'm just glad I don't have to share a room with her," Se said to her hispanic friend with a grin.

"Si, ella esta muy loco en la cabeza," _(Translation: Yes, she is very crazy in the head-Note that all spanish translations will be in parenthesis after the spanish word or sentence.)_ Lola responded using her home language while twirling one finger at the side of her head and pointing a finger at Jaq with her other hand.

Ren and Johnny snorted while the others were confused seeing as they did not know spanish. Jaq though did know spanish from being around the two girls who spoke to each other in spanish all of the time.

Jaq groaned. "Oi, don't ztart zat again! Andz I amz not crazy in ze head!" She snapped at the two giggling girls.

"Yes, you are," Lola and Ren immediately responded in unison with smirks and knowing looks on their faces.

"Amz not!" Jaq screeched back.

"Oh, really? Then how come whenever there is shopping involved you start shaking like Max does when he's on a sugar rush from eating ten cookies in five seconds?" Ren countered as she leaned on one foot with a hand on the hip that was being leaned on as she raised an eyebrow at the blushing french.

"And how come whenever you daydream you start twitching like some nutter that hasn't had their daily crack or pills?" Lola added with her arms crossed.

Jaq steamed and tried to come up with a good comeback. Tyson and Max got impatient from the bickering three and just shoved past them to open the doors. Everyone moved into the living room with Ren, Lola, and Jaq trailing behind too wrapped up in their argument to notice or hear the Bladebreakers, White Tigers, and the Majestics gasp.

The living room was designed to compliment the entryway, obviously, white walls, the same plush white carpet, floor to ceiling windows, plush red furniture and mahogany woodwork. Only this time the room was as big as two ball rooms put together and there were several additions to the furniture.

A large wide, flat screen T.V. was mounted onto the wall on the right with two red couches and a lazy boy red armchair in front of it. Hooked up to the flat screen T.V. was a Sony 7.0 surround sound system and an Xbox 360 and Playstation 2 system. There was even two pads to play DDR (Dance Dance Revolution).

On the far side of the door was a floor to ceiling window that stretched from one end of the wall to the other. In the middle of the window, coming to a height of three quarters up the window was a pair of double door mahogany wooden french doors that led onto a stone, half circle balcony. The window itself was framed by crimson red curtains. The french doors were thrown wide open letting the cool night breeze carry throughout the room caressing everyone's hair.

Around the room were several mahogany wooden doors that the teams assumed were the rooms that they would sleep in.

Sometime during the threesome's argument Ren managed to look up and take in their surroundings and was immediately impressed.

"Wow," She said as she looked at everything causing Lola and Jaq to halt in their argument and then squeal _**loudly**_ in unison when they looked around.

Ren stuck a finger in her ear that was closest to the squealing girls with a grimace on her face.

"Ow," She droned and then turned her scowling face to the two. "Could you two please not squeal so loudly like that again? I'd rather not lose my hearing thank you very much!" She added.

Lola and Jaq scowled and glared at the girl while the others sweatdropped at the threesome's actions and bickering.

"Well I think we should hit the hay, it's been a long journey getting here," Robert started off and he and Oliver and Enrique headed for a room.

The others were just about to do the same when there was a knock at the door and Ren went to answer it. A messenger stood at the door with a letter in his grasp when Ren answered it.

"I have a letter for the team the Bladebreakers," the messenger said to her.

"I'll take it," Ren said with her hand out. The worker nodded and handed Ren the letter before departing.

Ren closed the door and opened the letter to quickly read the paper inside. Turns out it was a message from Mr. Dickenson saying that he wanted to meet the Bladebreakers at the local café tomorrow at 8 a.m.

"Hey, Kai! I just got a message from Mr. D. He wants us to meet him at the Catnap Café tomorrow at 8 a.m. for some reason," Ren said when she reached the team halting their tracks from picking out a room to sleep in.

"Alright, Max! Make sure you set yours and Tyson's alarm clock for 7 o'clock. Tyson takes forever in getting ready," Kai told Max and Tyson scowled and gave Kai the finger which he returned.

Kai then started walking with Ray by his side toward a room.

"Oi, where do you two think you are going with my stuff?" Ren asked the two indignantly with her hands on her hips with her eyebrows raised at the two men.

"Did you forget about the challenge you made on the plan earlier?" Kai asked back as he stopped and turned to face Ren with Ray doing the same.

Ren's eyes widened. _"What? I thought he was kidding about that! Oh, hell no!"_ She thought in an outrage and alarm.

"Oh, hell no!" Ren growled as she marched up to Kai and tried to snatch her duffle bag out of his grasp but he held tight onto the strap.

"I am NOT going to be sleeping in the same room as you! Who knows what kind of stuff you could do to me?" Ren said stubbornly as she yanked on her duffle bag in an attempt to get the strap out of Kai's hand but he tightened his grip with a smirk.

"Oh, yes you are! I'm the captain of this team and what I say goes. So I say that you are sleeping with ME and Ray! I'm gonna win this challenge and you just watch," Kai replied and tugged on his end of Ren's duffle bag hard enough to cause Ren to stumble face first into his chest.

Blushing, Ren quickly retracted her body away from Kai's toned chest and glared up at the ice captain with a defiant scowl and crossed her arms, planting her feet on the floor.

"Fine, I can just sleep in my regular clothes and I'm sure Jaq or Lola could let me stay in a room with them and if not I can always sleep on a couch," Ren said defiantly and without another word, whirled around on the spot and started for a door to search for Lola or Jaq.

Kai shot Ray a look who got the message. Sighing, Ray quickly dashed after Ren and grasped Ren by the elbow with a smile on his face that said, _"Oh no you don't!"_ while Kai followed and took Ren by her other elbow and turned her around with Ray. Together they both turned her right back around and started forcing Ren to march in the other direction.

"You're not getting off that easily!" Ray piped up with a grin.

"W-What! H-hey! Let go of me," Ren exclaimed her eyes widened digging her heels into the floor causing the boys to stumble into her.

"Not a chance," Kai said smugly.

"No way," Ray added.

Together they started pushing and dragging Ren toward the room with Ren screeching protests at the top of her lungs.

"Don't tell me you're getting scared? Do we frighten you that much? Where did all that feistiness from the plane go?" Kai finally said in a deep voice in Ren's ear.

That got her to shut up and blush. She just huffed and looked away but then she saw Ray looking at her with a smirk.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Ren growled at him with a glare.

"But then I couldn't look at the real thing," Ray whined with a pout and licked his lips as he looked her up and down.

"That's kinda the point," Ren drawled rolling her eyes.

Ren didn't notice that they were already at the door, nor that Kai had let go of her to arm to open the door and walk inside and dumped his and Ren's bag on one of the three beds. _(Hey I gotta give her some dignity!)_

Then he turned around and marched back and stopped in front of Ren. Finally noticing his presence, Ren blinked at him in puzzlement.

_"When did he let go of me? Wait! This is my chance to escape!"_ Realization slapped her in the face.

Kai could see the clogs working behind those midnight blue eyes and immediately knew what she was going to try and do.

So before Ren could even attempt to make a break for it, Kai's hand shot out and snatched Ren's free hand.

_"And to think earlier when we met _I _was the one trying to shake his hand, now I'm fight tooth and nail just to keep him from touching me!"_ She thought with a groan at her stupidity.

Kai gave Ray a look as if to say, _"You can let go now!"_

Ray got the message and let go of Ren's other arm to watch in amusement as Kai grabbed the arm Ray previously held captive and bent his torso down and with a forceful tug, Ren felt her feet leave the floor and the next she knew she was suddenly looking at the floor getting a nice view of Kai's backside, rear, legs, and heels.

Ren was outraged when all of a sudden Kai threw her on top of his shoulder and she expressed her emotions by pounding her hands and feet on Kai's back and chest with screams of protests and threats of pain leaving her mouth trying in vain to get off of Kai's shoulder and away of what she viewed as the lion's den.

"Uh, hello? I'm not Jane here from Tarzan! Put me down this is embarrassing!" She hissed at the two toned boy.

The only response she got was of Kai dumping her on one of the three beds and ray followed in closing the door.

"Hmph," Ren huffed crossing her arms and legs turning her head away in defeat and embarrassment.

* * *

Ren: "I won't torture my OC and that's the end of Chappie 11!"

Ren: "Read and Review if you still read this."


End file.
